


Egotistical Prick

by selindamon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Enemies to Lovers, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy, draco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selindamon/pseuds/selindamon
Summary: It’s Cordelia’s 4th year at Hogwarts and her life turns upside down when a certain blonde gets in her life.Only 3 things you need to know: Draco, Toxic, enemies to lovers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

So let me introduce myself. My name is Cordelia Reinders. I come from a rather wealthy pure-blood noble french family. In 2 days I finally will be transferring to Hogwarts.

I'll be starting as a fourth year. I'm a bit late, I know, but it wasn't my choice. My parents wanted me to be in the french schooling system and attend Beauxbatons. But, school was getting so overwhelming and I couldn't stand those french arrogant bitches anymore.

I really needed a change and to surround myself with others. At first when I told my parents about transferring, they laughed at my face, since every single one of our descendants attended Beauxbatons.

I had to consistently beg them every hour of every single day to convince them that Hogwarts would be a better suit for me. At first they practically ignored me and thought that it was just a phase. However when it went on for months, they got so fed up with me and finally allowed me to switch, but in one condition I couldn't fall in love or date anyone...

See my family, they don't really believe in the concept of love. They think it's a waste of time and energy and that it made you make foolish decisions without thinking. 

Their marriage was arranged and I knew that once I turned 18 they were going to make me marry some other french noble guy that I didn't really care for the very very least . 

They were very strict on the fact that I had to marry no other than a pure-blood noble french man, because it has been a tradition in our family for centuries. I hated their prejudices on blood purity, it never really made sense to me at all.

It's just blood and nothing more.

Whenever I would try to argue with them about it they always shut me down and didn't allow me to formulate my own opinion.

It bothered me to an extent but I went along with it. However the thing that did really bother me was them getting involved in my love life. 

I never had a relationship with a guy in my 15 years on this earth, let alone develop a proper crush. I never even had the opportunity to feel loved by another and it was especially challenging for me, since Beauxbatons was an all girls school. 

Thankfully that's all in the past now and maybe things would be different in Hogwarts. 

  
....

I still hadn't got my school supplies and there was only a day left till I stepped foot at Hogwarts!! So today I will be going to Diagon Alley. My dad had the flu so he couldn't come with us. My mom threw some Floo Powder in the chimney and we were in Diagon Alley.

Everyone was in a hurry and doing some last-minute shopping. I saw a couple of red-haired boys and a red-haired girl all looking through a window. I approached them curiously and they were looking at the new Nimbus 2004 that just came out a week ago. "I wish we could afford them," said one tall red-haired boy. There were two of them, they were twins. I never had seen such a thing. The Nimbus 2004 didn't really excite me though, since I already have it. I was captain of our Quidditch team at Beauxbatons. "Cornelia, come on we have to get going, you have so many missing supplies you need to get and I have to get my hair done for the event tonight" yelled my annoying mother.

I think that being able to bring an animal with you to Hogwarts is really cool. Since in Beauxbatons you weren't allowed to bring animals, those filthy french people thought it was a disgrace to humanity to own a pet and show affection to such creatures.

As we walked up to the Magical Menagerie, I was certain that I definitely had no intention of buying a toad. My mom didn't enter the shop because she thought animals were disgusting creatures as well. I didn't really care to be honest and I went into the store without even asking her If she wanted to come in.

As I was looking at all these creatures, this one owl caught my eye, it's feathers were light grey and had some yellow feathers near its claws. I didn't think about it for another second. " I want this one", I said to the old man who owned the shop. "It'll be 245 galleons," he said. I gave him 300 galleons. I took the owl and started walking outside. "Miss, I didn't give your change" he yelled, "keep it," I said. I just didn't really want to carry the money, it was kinda heavy.

As we were walking to Olivanders I saw two very familiar faces. A blond-haired man in his 40s and a mini version boy next to him. They both were astonishingly pale and had charmingly intimidating blue eyes. They were both wearing all black and appeared very cold and kind of heartless.

As I was observing them and trying to figure out where I knew them from, the platinum-haired boy looked straight at me. We had direct eye contact for 3 seconds but it felt longer. I felt kinda awkward so I looked away immediately.

"What are you looking at?" I heard a voice from behind, I turned around and it was the pale boy. I didn't know what to say. I mean who asks such a question? What the hell?

"Um... Is it illegal? Will you send me to Azkaban?" I snapped, he didn't even react to what I said but I saw a small grin on his expression.

"What is this all about Draco? Where happened to your manners ? " said the man standing next to him.

"Sorry father," said the boy. He looked at me once more, narrowed his eyes slightly and they both turned around and started walking away. Well, that was odd. Anyways no fucking pale ass man can ruin my day.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

As I was walking to King's Cross Station with my parents, I was so excited to pass through the brick walls that led to Platform 9 ¾. I was kinda scared while passing through the brick walls but the magic of the wizarding world never ceases to amaze me.

There were thousands of students on the platform, many parents crying and hugging their children. I honestly am very happy to be leaving them, they're so annoying but I secretly love them but I won't ever admit it.

"See you in 4 months", said my mom while hugging me. My dad on the other hand just smiled and said he loved me. I wasn't surprised that he didn't hug me, he never really did or showed affection to me.. I'm used to it but I still love him somehow.

"Bye," I said with a slight smile while taking my trunk from the servant that came with us because I'm too lazy to carry my own trunk.

....

While boarding the train, I just remembered that I didn't have any friends yet. I didn't know which cabin to sit in. Since 19 was my lucky number, I decided I was gonna go sit in the 19th cabin. I opened the cabin door and of course who was it? The pale arrogant boy! Oh god! Why do I have such terrible luck? The wizarding universe hates me, I have cursed dark luck! Ughhhhh. 

There were a girl and a guy sitting across from him. The girl had long brown hair, eyebrows pulled down together, and gave me the bitchiest gaze. It was like she thought she was superior to me, I don't really know how she would even come to such a conclusion. The guy was a tall, dark-skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes, he didn't really bother looking at me. The pale boy turned his head towards me, looked at me with his wide-spread aquamarine eyes.

"Well, well isn't it the girl that can't get enough of me," he said, in a sarcastic tone.

Umm.. what is this idiot ferret boy talking about... " I literally only looked at you for less than 5 seconds! Which is totally normal" I barked while rolling my eyes. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Right. Then tell me something, why are you here? Isn't there any other cabin on this huge train? You just randomly stumbled across this one?"He hissed. " I mean, I know I'm perfect, but I didn't know that you were that desperate" He mumbled. I gave him a confused look.

"Merlin's beard! I'm a new student here at Hogwarts and was looking for a place to sit, don't flatter yourself you egotistical prick" I spat. A sudden sense of coldness took over him.

"What did you just call me? He sneered.

"An egotistical fucking prick! I mean I think what I said was pretty clear. It's not like I was speaking in-" He rose up from his seat before I could even finish my sentence and held my wrist tightly.

"Watch your mouth, how dare you speak to me like that! Do you even know who I am? Why father will hear about this!" He blurted angrily.

"First of all do you know who I am? Second of all jeez calm down and take your filthy hands off of me! Third, no! I don't know who the fuck you are, nor do I fucking care to know if I'm being honest here" I snapped.

"Well, I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy. And who may you be?" He shouted, looking down on me.

"Yeah, doesn't really ring a bell. I'm business.. None of your business" I spat, getting out and shutting the cabin door aggressively behind me. Lord, how can someone be so engrossed in himself. He is so annoying and disgusting. I hope I don't end up in the same house as him.

Little did I know...

....

As I walked through the narrow corridor of the express. I saw a very handsome looking young boy sitting alone reading a book. I decided that I wanted to sit with him. I opened the cabin door. He looked at me, with a timid smile on his face and introduced himself.

"I'm Cedric Diggory. What's your name? Are you new here? I've never seen you before". His welcome was literally the opposite of how that arrogant child greeted me. He was tall, he had perfectly chiseled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes. I could tell right away he had a six-pack underneath that yellow sweater of his.

"I'm Cordelia Reinders. It's a pleasure to meet you. Yes, I'm new. I transferred from Beauxbatons" I mumbled blushing.

"Oh that's sick, I've never met someone who attended Beauxbatons before." He soothed.

"What house are you in?" I asked.

"Hufflepuff. What house do you think you'll be sorted in? "

"Oh, that's nice. I have no idea, anything but the same house as that conceited Malfoy guy" I answered. He chuckled, he had a huge smile on his face, which made him even more attractive than he already was.

"Oh god tell me about it. I've known him for 3 years now, he is by far the meanest person I've ever encountered, well other than Snape, of course, he thinks he can get away with anything because he comes from a privileged family" He spouted.

"I literally can't with him. You mentioned Snape, who's that?" I asked.

"Oh true. I forgot you were new for a second. Wait till you meet him. He teaches potions and you're 100% gonna have him this year as one of your professors. He never ceases to frighten me every time I see him or look at him." He answered.

"Oh god! I was looking forward to this year but not so much now! I'm lowkey scared" I bowled. He stared at me with his kind beautiful eyes and uplifting soul. Which made my heart sink.

"You'll be fine Cornelia." He reassured me. Him saying my name made me blush and I couldn't really hide it from him. And the sight of my rosy cheeks made him grin a bit and he looked away to the window to not expose his slight blush. He looked back at me a few moments later,

"Let's not worry about this now! Tell me more about you?" he pondered. We talked the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts and the more we shared with each other, the more we discovered we had in common. Which made me feel really good, as we were approaching Hogwarts I really felt like I built a strong connection with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone went to the great hall. I was the only fourth-year standing with the 1st year students outside the Great Hall. I was waiting impatiently. It felt like I've been waiting here for a decade. Finally, the door swung open, I looked up and an old tall stern-looking witch with black hair neared us. I was standing in the back, she viewed me

" Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school... Cordelia Reinders, please come to the front. You will be sorted first since you are the only fourth year here." she gushed in a high-pitched tone. All the first years examined me as I climbed up the stairs and went in front of everyone. Professor McGonagall led us to the Great Hall, I felt so overwhelmed everyone was looking at me confused since I looked older than a first-year student.

Dumbledore gave a long speech welcoming the students, then I heard McGonagall call my name. I sat on the chair, I looked at all the students and saw Cedric observing me from the Hufflepuff table. She placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Hmm, Ambitious, brave, selfish" babbled the hat. The only thing I repeated on and on to myself is not the same house as Draco Malfoy, not the same house as Draco Malfoy, not the same house as Draco-

"Not the same house as Draco? Interesting, Slytherin would be a splendid fit for you, after all, you're a pureblood and very cunning!" he shouted.

Everyone heard what the hat said. My jaw dropped. I felt dizzy and extremely embarrassed. I wanted to die right there, on that uncomfortable chair. I wanted to rip the hat apart. Why you gotta do me like that you dumb hat I thought to myself. Shit! How am I gonna look at him now? I could hear Draco let out a loud laugh from afar and almost everyone laughed at me. As I was crumbling in my thoughts, I heard the only thing I didn't want to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!" the fucking hat screamed. Oh my lord. I got up from the chair and slowly walked towards the Slytherin table. Thankfully Draco was sitting in the middle of the table and I sat at the very end of it.

As the feast began, I realized how hungry I was, I was practically starving since I hadn't eaten all day. The food was delicious and there were at least 20 different desserts in front of me. There were Cauldron Cupcakes, my favorite.

My mother never used to let me eat them because she said I would get fat and that they were unnecessary calories that my body didn't need. I had a lot of cravings and begged her to buy some sweets, but she never did. So now since she isn't here, I thankfully don't have to worry about someone snatching my cupcakes from me. As I was about to dig in this wonderfulness.

"Reinders" shouted some familiar voice. I turned to my right, and I wasn't surprised, it was Malfoy. He had the evilest smirk on his face.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that obsessed with me. You should've seen the look on your face when he said my name. It was absolutely hilarious. I haven't had a good laugh at something in a long time" he chuckled. He made me furious but to not drag myself any deeper into the ground. I decided that I'm not gonna give in to his stupid remarks.

"Well it's sad that I'm your only entertainment source" I snapped. His jaw dropped, he couldn't think of a comeback. Which made me even happier. I could hear people laughing at Draco.

"I like this girl," said a random Slytherin boy who sat across from me.

"Whatever... I don't have any time to spear for filthy annoying girls like you" he spat furiously. He left the table with Blaise and Goyle without even letting me respond. Ugh! How dare he call me those words. I want to punch him in the fucking face. I want to Crucio that damn bastard. No one got on my nerves the way Draco Malfoy did.

If I only knew this was only the beginning...

....

THE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES

While I was walking back to class, he grabbed my arm from behind, turned me around, and pressed his soft lips against mine. The warmth of his lips on mine was a sensation I never knew I could feel. His outrageously expensive and sexy cologne flared my nostrils, I almost felt intoxicated by his essence.

"What are you still doing in bed!" yelled a perfect.

"It's 8:15 am! Get up, class has already started! My eyes open like two flashlight beams, I couldn't process what she said for a second. Then, I realized it was the first day of classes and that my first class was potions with Snape. Oh lord! I jumped out of bed faster than a Nimbus flying at full speed. I got dressed as quickly as I could, exited the Slytherin common room, and sprinted to class.

By the time I made my way to Snape's classroom, I was out of breath and hesitated whether or not I should enter. I said fuck it and busted the door wide open. Everyone abruptly turned around and looked at me. Snape was writing something on the board, he didn't even turn around.

"Detention for you miss Reinders," he said in a very monotone but soothing tone.

"Sorry for being late, it's my first day here" I blurted. He turned around and glided towards me like a slinking jaguar. His cloak turned into a pair of bat wings at the speed he was walking at.

"I couldn't care less that it's your first day. You will have detention tonight. You better learn how to be on time, if not you will receive detention and be sent to the Forbidden Forest until the rest of the semester! Do I make myself clear?!" he hissed. I was speechless, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

Why the fuck is he so mean. Like I only arrived 20 minutes late and it's my first year. What gives this man the right to come near me like this and embarrass me. Since my parents valued my reputation, I didn't say anything back even if I was boiling inside. As I was looking at a table to sit at, I saw Diggory. His eyes were locked on mine, but when he saw me looking at him, he quickly turned his head towards the board. It was kind of weird since we made such a great connection on the train, I didn't really think much of it. Maybe he was nervous? I walked up to his desk.

"May I have this seat?" I asked. He didn't acknowledge me at first, nor did he even look at me.

"Sure" he mumbled, a couple of moments later.

"Thanks," I said while pulling up a chair. I'm starting to get kind of worried. Why is he acting so differently? As Snape was talking about some aging potion, I couldn't concentrate on a single word he was saying. I was too focused on Cedric. I couldn't maintain myself.

"Is there something wrong?" I enquired. He looked at me with his head down glaring at his notes.

"What do you mean?" he queried.

"You're kind of acting like a dick" I hissed. I could tell he was shocked when I addressed him like that. I mean don't judge me but, I couldn't handle these bipolar boys!

"Why do you say so?" he said.

"I mean yesterday we had such a great conversation. I thought we were friends and now you don't even bear to look at me. Is it because I'm in Slytherin and that you're in Hufflepuff? Why does it even matter if we can get along with each other? This house system is bullshit. I don't think it's for a fucking hat to decide where we belong. I mean you're put in these houses when you're fucking twelve!" I fumed.

"I.. um... I guess... Umm... I dunno... Well yeah, I know I'm kind of distant towards you because I don't know how you managed to be in Slytherin. I really shouldn't be associating with you. But, I guess you're right, we had a nice conversation yesterday" He admitted. He had a drop of sweat on his forehead. I could tell that he wasn't used to conversations like this. Which I don't really blame him for.

"Yeah, so friends then?" I asked. Even though I wanted to be more than friends with him.

"Yeah" He answered while he gave me the classic white man smile.

"Good," I said. I looked around the classroom to see if anyone else was gazing at me. That bitch Pansy was putting nail polish on, which smelled horrible. I guess Snape has a problem with his olfaction.

The smell filled up the whole room. No one really cared and they were doing their own thing, as I was about to turn my head back to the board. I felt kind of tense, and a tingling sensation began to spread across every inch of my body. I can't explain how I sensed someone's gaze on me. I looked back, and there he was. Fucking Draco. He was sitting in the far back of the class and had these two big guys sitting next to him on each side. I always saw him with those guys. I mean, are they his personal bodyguards or something. He continued observing me up and down and he kind of looked different. As If he was angry or something. I flipped him off and turned around.

"What the fuck did you just do?" he shouted. The whole class turned around.

"Um... I didn't do anything, do you have issues or something? I chided.

"What is all this nonsense?" exclaimed Snape.

"Professor she flipped me off!" he spat.

"This is the second time my class has been interrupted today! You will be joining Miss. Reinders in detention tonight Mr.Malfoy! And you will be partners for the upcoming project due in two weeks." He fumed, it was clear he was fed up with us. "Now if I hear one more word come out from either of you. You will have detention for the rest of the year!"

"Screw this fucking class" screamed Malfoy. He got up and left without looking back. He didn't even take his stuff with him.

Fuck my life. Like everything that happened wasn't enough I had detention with him and had to work with him. Why does every single thing I do lead me to Malfoy? However I must admit, he did look hot when got up and left. The way he didn't care about anything turned me on. Why the fuck am I fantasizing about Draco right now? When Cedric, the most adorable guy with the cutest dimples was sitting just beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

I was rushing through the hallway to attend my last class of the day which was The Defense Against the Dark Arts. When I entered the classroom, I scanned the room to see if Draco and I had the same class. Thankfully there was no sight of him. As I was looking for a table to sit at, I saw a round-faced, short, chubby, brown-haired boy. There was a toad in his hand that was trying to escape and it kind of made me laugh.

"Stop Trevor! Stay here" He hissed at the toad. He seemed funny, so I decided to sit next to him. I really needed a comedic relief after everything that happened today. He looked up at me, he was kinda shy. I introduced myself

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Reinders. What's your name?" He was too occupied trying to maintain the toad, he didn't answer. So I repeated myself.

"Hi!! I'm Cordelia Reinders. What's your name?" This time I caught his attention and he turned his head towards me.

"Oh... I remember you from yesterday. It was kinda funny when the hat-"

"Yeah... I don't really wanna talk about it" I cut him off. There was a short awkward moment between us.

"Oh ok... Well, I'm Neville Longbottom. And yeah you're fine. I despise Draco. He hasn't stopped bothering me and my mates since our first year here." He said.

"Really? Well, to be fair I'm not too surprised. It's quite a pity, he doesn't have any other exciting things going on in his life that he bugs everyone around him" I babbled. However, I don't know why but it seemed like he had more to him than he let on. Draco has a very difficult personality. I can't really read him, which frustrates me, because I'm usually very good at reading people. For instance the second I saw Neville, I could tell immediately that he was shy, clumsy, and had low-self confidence.

"Yup. He's a fucking twat. Anyways, why did you arrive at Hogwarts your fourth year?" He asked.

"I transferred from Beauxbatons" the second I told him that he grinned at me creepily.

"What happened? Why are you smiling all weird all of a sudden?"

"Oh... Uhh. The girls at Beauxbatons make me horny" He said while blushing and immediately slapped his hand on his mouth.

"Oh shit! My bad! I can't believe I said that out loud. I can be silly sometimes.." he scratched the back of his head, he was so embarrassed. I let out a loud laugh, which caught Professor Moody's attention.

"All good! Don't worry about it" I chuckled. I felt so bad, poor boy he was so embarrassed.

....

After class ended, I said bye to Neville and he told me he was going to introduce me to his friends this week. It made me feel pretty good since I didn't really know anyone besides him, Cedric, and Draco of course. How can I forget? 

While I was walking back to the Slytherin common room, to go back to my chambers. I remembered that I had detention with Draco. Shit! I didn't know where to go. While I was wandering in the hallways trying to find the classroom where detention was held. Someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't even have time to look at his face and the next thing I know I was pinned against the wall...

  
....

It was Cedric. Oh my god. I'm in fucking shock right now. I mean why we going so fucking fast. Without even saying a single word, he pressed his lips against mine. What the fuck is going on. I pushed him away from me.

"Uhhhh. What's going on? I gasped. This is so unexpected. I don't know how to feel right now. It felt good kissing him but, I never imagined my first kiss being like this. He looked away, tucked a strand of my brown hair behind my ear, traced his finger on my lower lip, and grabbed my waist.

"I just can't help myself... You're gorgeous" he admitted. Wow! Now that was hot, but I didn't know what to say. I mean I fancy him slightly but not as much as he likes me yet. I've only known him for like 48 hours. What did I do that made him feel like this towards me?

"Uhh... I don't know what to s-"

"What's going on here?" shouted Draco, before I could finish my sentence. Why does this guy always fucking find me. Is he stalking me or something?

"Um... Nothing! I exclaimed, distancing myself from Cedric.

"Sure... Whatever... In case you didn't know we have detention and Hagrid sent me to find you! We have to go to the Forbidden Forest. Now hurry the fuck up!" He clucked.

"Don't talk to me like that! And yeah ok! I'm coming. Why are you in such a rush? I know that you have been waiting impatiently all day to be alone with me in the forest.." I teased him.

"Are you mental?" he denied. I didn't even bother answering. As I was starting to walk towards the exit, I decided to spice things up a bit. I turned around and grabbed Cedric by his shirt and kissed him. His jaw dropped. He was so surprised.

"See you later" I smirked at him. He couldn't even formulate correct words and just did a thumbs up. His cheeks were all rosy. It was cute.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD WAS THAT REINDERS?!" Screamed Draco. He was furious.

"I'm mental, so shut the fuck up and walk! I commanded him. He was so irked.

"What kind of a twat are you? Giving me the great Draco Malfoy orders!"He spat.

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself. That voice of yours just gave me a migraine" I babbled.

"You're welcome" he snapped.

"Wow, that's the nicest thing you've told me so far. I mean who knew kind words could come out of you." I said in a sarcastic tone. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Fuck you" he mumbled

"No thanks," I replied. I looked at his expression after I said that and I saw him grin slightly even though he was trying to hide it.

....

While we were approaching Hagrid's little cottage, I was trying to process everything that just happened. 

"Ah at last Cordelia! What took you so long?" exclaimed Hagrid.

"She was busy making ou-"

"I was just lost. It's a big school and I'm not familiar with the territory yet" I cut off Draco talking over him. Why would he say that!!! I want to slap his face. Then again, I will probably get another detention, which I don't really want. But, slapping his annoying face would be funny. I wonder what his reaction would be. Would he slap me back?

"Oh don't worry about it. I still get lost sometimes myself. Let's go on then!" said Hagrid. Thankfully he was nice and not a total asshole like Snape. I still can't believe he assigned me with Malfoy to do the work. Does he even do his assignments? I mean neither do I. I always just paid people to do my work for me at Beauxbatons. So I guess we're fucked, since I don't know who to pay here.

While we were walking in the forest, I heard a bunch of unholy sounds, but I felt safe because Hagrid was with us. I even saw a Unicorn. I've never seen one before. Isn't it crazy that their blood is silver? Such fascinating creatures, I bet regardless of their beauty my mom would still despise them.

We didn't talk much with Draco but we kept looking at each other while listening to Hagrid talking about his favorite fantastic beasts. Which reminds me, I never had time to think about the dream I had this morning, because of all the events that happened. I remember it very vividly. I just remember kissing someone and a particular scent, but who was it?

"Watch out" screamed Draco. I turned back and there was a pack of centaurs running towards us. Draco grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me towards him. He held my hand and we started running.

"Guys, why are you running? They won't harm you!" yelled Hagrid. I looked at Draco and he was so scared. He was shaking. He suddenly hugged me and at that moment I knew where that particular scent in my dream came from. It was Draco's, raw and noble with the juicy freshness of Calabrian bergamot with amber wood unleashing a powerfully woody trail. It was heavenly, I wanted to stay in his arms longer...

"Are you guys ok?" Hagrid approached us slowly. Draco quickly quit hugging me.

"Sorry about that I wasn't thinking" he mumbled to me.

"Umm. no worries. Thanks by the way" I said shyly. It was so nice oh him. I mean I thought he hated me and me dying wouldn't be an issue for him. He didn't say anything.

On our way back to the Slytherin common room, he was kind of out of it and hadn't said anything since that incident happened. I said the password to the portrait and he went back to his room without even saying bye, nor did he look at me. I swear every guy is bipolar. One second he saves my life and hugs me the second he doesn't even acknowledge me. I'm so confused and I don't like this. I'm not used to this. I haven't had such an eventful day in a very long time. I went back to my dorm, my roommates Amara and Astrid were asleep. I directly crashed on my bed and fell asleep.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

I haven't seen Draco in a week, he didn't show up to any of his classes and wasn't in the Quidditch match yesterday. I'm kind of worried since I'm still confused over what happened last week. Anyways today Dumbledore will be announcing the Triwizard Champions. I really want to participate but my age doesn't allow me. However, there surely must be a loophole and with some kind of spell maybe I could outsmart Dumbledore and place my name in the cup. I have a limited amount of hours to figure out how to do so...

As I was walking towards the Great Hall to get breakfast, I heard some unusual noises coming from a classroom that I was passing by. I was curious, so I slowly held the door handle and opened the door and there he was pinning a girl on a table.

At first, I couldn't tell who she was. He was gripping her throat with one hand and had his right hand on her face. He was leaning closer to her by the second. His fingers moved in her skin with a mind of their own. For a second there, I didn't know If I was hallucinating or not. After realizing that this was indeed real, I let out a loud gasp and dropped my notebooks on the floor. They both turned their head towards the door. The moment the girl looked at me, I recognized her instantly. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh hey! What's up Cord" replied Draco in a very calm, unbothered tone... How isn't he the slightest bit uncomfortable since I walked in on them. It was the first time someone addressed me with the nickname Cord. I kind of liked him calling me like that. But also wasn't he the slightest bit ashamed of what he did? Like he wasn't half-naked and having an intimate moment.

"Umm... Have you ever heard of a term called privacy? barked Pansy. I was still in utter shock and was trying to process the situation I just walked into. A couple of seconds later she added

"Are u deaf or something?"

"No I haven't heard of that term and no also I'm not deaf!" I spat furiously. Draco was still observing us. His expression was so cold, his face paler than ever. I didn't even wait for Pansy to reply back to me and I ran to the bathroom. I was so irritated, I didn't even know why. After a couple of minutes of standing in front of the mirror in silence, I heard a couple of girls entering the bathroom. I looked up at them from the reflection of the mirror. It was Pansy and Milicent.

They were laughing about something. Her neck was a different color than her face. She probably had the wrong foundation. I spotted a couple of failed attempts of her trying to cover up multiple hickeys, that I assume that prick gave her earlier.She came near me, tapped on my shoulder, I didn't even flinch. I didn't want to look at her filthy face.

"Oh so you're deaf and you have hypoesthesia now, I see.." she chuckled along with Milicent, I felt my temper rising but I decided that she wasn't even worthy of my reaction. I started washing my hands calmly.

"Answer me you freak!" she screamed. She was about to tap my shoulder again, I turned around at lightning speed, snatched her hand in the air

"I'm not interested in you talking to me like that, mind your own business" I fumed and walked towards the door before she could let out another single word from her disgusting mouth.

"Oh and for your info you missed a spot" I added pointing at her neck, slammed the damn door, and exited. There were ten minutes left for class to start. I was pacing through the wide corridors to go to Great Hall to get breakfast. I heard Cedric yell my name a couple of times but I couldn't deal with him right now. I've been ignoring him for a week now, but I'll just go talk to him later.

I couldn't suppress the pain I was in, from seeing Draco with another girl. That girl being Pansy made it even worse. She was the person I loathed the most. I wanted him to die and suffer. So I was gonna do the only logical thing that I could think of. I'm gonna try to put his name in the cup. I'm aware that the Triwizard Tournament is very dangerous and he might die if he isn't careful enough, but I couldn't think straight at that moment.

....

LATER THAT DAY

I was in the library, trying to find a book that contained a spell that would let me put Draco's name in the cup. It was already 7 pm and the deadline to put your name in the cup was 9 pm. While I was rushing through a couple of books at the same time, a girl approached me. She had frizzy, untamable dark hair and brown eyes. She was a Gryffindor, I could tell from her cloak.

"You seem lost... Are you looking for something? I read every single book here already. I could help you." she proposed. How did she read all of the books here? That's impressive, how does one have this much spare time? 

"Yeah, I want to put someone's... Uhh... I mean my name in the cup. Is there any spell you can recall that would help me? " I asked. I couldn't tell her I wanted to put Draco's name, she looked like the kind of girl that would immediately tell the headmaster. The last thing I wanted was to be expelled from Hogwarts. 

"Why would you want to do such a thing?" she asked, concerned lifting her eyebrow. I didn't know what to say. 

"I dunno... I'm ill and I want to participate in this tournament before I die. I have a very limited time left. It has been my only wish since I was a kid" I lied. Her eyes were wide open and her facial expressions showed a feeling of deep sympathy and sorrow.

"Oh... I'm really sorry... As much as I would like to, I'm afraid I can't help you... This is very wrong.. you and I both would be expelled. I can't afford such a thing. There also isn't any spell for that". I was kinda annoyed at her, I could tell she was lying. If she read all the books here, there must be a spell. I refuse to believe her.

"Ok. Fine. Could you leave me alone now? Thanks" I muttered. I mean I get it, she doesn't want to be expelled, which is fair. But, I'm just so pissed at Draco that I can't think this clearly. I know I was rude to her but, I didn't have any time to spear. She gave me a weird look and left.

I was desperately searching for a spell, time was ticking, I started getting more and more anxious and was on the verge of giving up. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching me. It was the frizzy-haired girl.

"I might have an idea," she said. I was so surprised to see her. I thought she already made up her mind about not helping me.

"I'm surprised you came back. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either. However, when you said you were ill, I tried to put myself in your shoes and if I was in the same situation as you, I would probably want someone to help me actualize my last dying wish," she admitted. I feel terrible for lying now, she's actually pretty nice. I don't know if I should tell her that It isn't my name I want to put.

"Well, last week, in class we learned how to make Amortentia. It's the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals... I kept some with me. I was thinking, you could give Amortentia to someone in year 6 or 7 and since it would be impossible for them to resist a request coming from you, they would put your name in the cup." she added.

"That's actually brilliant! Wow! Ok, so who should we give it to? What's your plan? Also, I still didn't get your name?" I reacted immediately, I was so excited. This girl really is a genius. This might honestly work. Wow for once something is going right...

"Oh yes of course. I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Cordelia Reinders. Pleasure" I answered.

" What I was thinking is, right now it's dinner time. You could put a drop of Amortentia into someone's food and then ask them to put your name in the cup. But, we have to leave now, dinner ends in.. *checks the clock on the wall* 14 minutes, " she said. I immediately jumped up from my chair.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed. While we were walking in the direction of the Great Hall, I still felt bad for lying to her but, If I told her now we would probably run out of time and dinner would end. She also would probably not help me but again, everyone seemed to hate Draco here so maybe she would. I couldn't risk it tho, so I decided to go along.


	6. Chapter 6

We entered the Great Hall.

"Here you go," said Hermione, giving me the elixir. I took it from her. "I'll go sit at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Ron and watch you," she added. I shook my head and parted ways with her. There weren't that many people over at the Slytherin table. I was scanning the table, trying to find some guys which were in years older than me. I saw a guy sitting alone, he looked older than me but I needed to know for sure. I walked towards him and sat next to him without overthinking.

"How old are you?" I asked abruptly without even asking what his name was. I know it was fast but there was no time for small talk. He looked at me as if I had sprouted an extra head.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just answer the question" I commanded. He shot me a quizzical look, paused, and thought for a moment.

"17" he answered, still confused on why I would ask him such a question. When he said 17, my spirits brightened. I could barely contain my happiness.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. I leaned in, grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand, and kissed him to distract him while I was putting a drop of the potion in his food with my other hand. He didn't push me back, which you know I wasn't that surprised. I didn't really think he would. However, I wasn't attracted to him at all so I had to break up the kiss. It was like what happened with Cedric when he grabbed my arm and kissed me but vice versa.

"What... Uh... Umm," he mumbled.

"Just shut up! Your food is getting cold." I hissed. His eyes widened, he didn't question me and started eating. He was at a loss for words. He finished every single bite of his food, there wasn't a singular crumb left on his plate. He turned around and observed me with the widest smile I have ever seen. His happiness unfolded like a flower, it looked like he was drunk with joy. He couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"I love you" he confided. This potion really does kick in fast I thought to myself. This boy didn't even know my name and said he loved me in the span of 5 minutes. The only thing I could think of was that I fucking love magic. I didn't say that I loved him back... obviously. I took a piece of parchment from my pocket and a quill and wrote Draco Malfoy on it. While I was doing so, he couldn't stop touching me everywhere. He was caressing my hair. I felt slightly uncomfortable. I looked at the Gryffindor table and I could see Hermione chuckling staring at us. I rolled my eyes at her smiling. I folded the parchment and shifted my focus to the boy.

"Hey love," I said caressing his hair "Could you please put this paper in the cup for me now," I asked, placing the parchment in his hand.

"I love you...I love you so much. Do you want to dance with me?" he answered.

"We'll dance as much as you want after you put this in the cup," I said ignoring the part where he confesses his love for me, with a gentle smile on my face.

"Really my love??" he bubbled.

"Yes!" me assuring him elevated his mood even more. He jumped up and rushed out of the Great Hall without hesitating. I waited 2 minutes before following him, to not really catch anyone's attention.  
  


...

Draco's POV

  
Where the fuck is this idiot. I have to give my potions essay to Snape in 45 minutes. I was looking for him everywhere. He was nowhere to be found. The only place I didn't check was the Great Hall. While I was headed there, I saw him. He was standing next to the cup and about to put his name in it, there was something unusual about him. 

"Cassius!" I exclaimed. He turned around.

"Draco... Hey!" he said in a very happy tone.

"Where the fuck is my essay! I told you to bring it to my chambers 30 minutes ago you dung brains!" I shouted. He continued smiling.

"If you look at me like that for one more second I will slap you against the fucking face!!" after I said that he started doing the waltz by himself. Was he on fucking Baruffio's Brain Elixir? He didn't answer me. I was so frustrated. Is this a fucking game to him! I was so done with his bullshit, I went up to him and as I was about to beat the shit out of him, I thought this was weird. Somethings didn't add up. Cassius is one of the biggest cowards I know. Why would he ever want to participate in the Triwizard Tournament?

"I thought you hated this Tournament?" I questioned him.

"Oh yes I do hate it, my love told me to put this in the cup" he answered while daydreaming.

"What are you talking about? Why doesn't she just put her name herself? Who is your love?" I asked.

"It's-" before he could answer I snatched the piece of parchment out of his hand, unfolded the paper, and saw my name on it. I wiped my eyes, to see if I was mistaken. I reopened them and nope I wasn't. It said Draco Malfoy. Who the fuck would put my name. Anger and confusion flooded my veins, my rage overtook me.

"Cordelia, my love" shouted Cassius. I turned around and saw her. She was astonished beyond astonishment... like a form of mortal fear grew on her.

"Why the fuck would you ask Cassius to put my name in the bloody cup?!!!" I screamed. She had an expression on her face as If the Dark Lord returned. She didn't answer and started running. I chased after her.

"Stop!" I shouted from behind her. She ignored me and continued sprinting. She didn't run that fast so I caught up to her easily. She was about to lock herself in a classroom. I stopped the door just in time.

Cordelia's POV

"Not so fast Cord!" he exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. I took in his appearance, and boy did he look angry.

Fuck. Why does he have to run so fast?

Words can't describe how I feel right now. I'm lightheaded, and my skin is cold and sweaty. I feel dizzy and out of breath. I can't control my hands, they won't stop shaking. I don't know how to get out of this situation.

"Why the fuck would you make Cassius put my name in the cup " he barked, rage nearly consuming him. I was speechless. I wanted to flee the room and escape to another universe, but instead, I remained where I was. It feels as if my muscles have no more strength and my knees can't move. I was locked in place.

"ANSWER ME FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" he shouted. I couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes. He started walking towards me as I started backing up until I hit a wall. I took a deep breath and picked up the courage.

"I was angry at you!!" I shouted back.

"Why the hell were you angry at me?"

"You were kissing PANSY!" I yelled extremely loud, without even thinking the words that came out of my mouth. He narrowed his eyes at me and lowered his eyebrows.

"What does this have to do with anything?!"... "I can kiss whoever the fuck I desire, why does this even concern you?!" he shouted.

"Stop yelling!" I snapped while hitting his chest. He grasped both of my hands, pushed me back to the wall behind me, slammed his hands next to each side of my head.

"Or what? Tell me Cord what could you possibly do?" he teased, his body was inches away from mine. I could sense the warmth of his breath, as he looked into my eyes intensely, I could feel his deep blue eyes penetrating my soul. I felt intimidated, I looked down to the floor.

He lifted my chin with his hand and the next thing I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine. I didn't even have time to react as I felt his tongue brushing my lips and felt it inside the interior of my mouth. The warmth of his lips filled me up and rushed through every corner inside of me. 

Everything in me told me to pull away, I knew he wasn't good for me but I couldn't resist. He grabbed my waist with both of his hands and pulled as his mouth moved beneath mine. The more we kissed the more passionate it became. I placed my hands on the back of his neck, caressing his hair. It was even softer than I had imagined. He really needs to hook me up on the shampoo he's using.

There was so much tension between us, the heat was running through my veins as he pulled me even closer. The warmth of his chest was out of this world. His cologne intoxicated me the more I inhaled it in.

He started untying my cloak. He threw it across the room. He closed his hands around my waist and tucked his hands under my shirt on my back. His touch on my bare skin was something I never felt before. I was never really touched by anyone before. He unclasped my bra without even putting the slightest bit of effort into it, which made me think how many girl's bras he took off before. I started feeling a bit insecure and overwhelmed. 

Without even letting me overthink, he unbuttoned my shirt and dragged me to the nearest table. He pinned me like he pinned Pansy on the table. He looked at me with a small grin. He got on top of me. He leisurely kissed my jaw and went upwards my ear and tucked a strand of hair behind it. He nibbled my neck and as he moved down, he started sucking some spots. It was a heavenly torment. He pecked my chest gently and I felt pleasure arouse all over me. He lifted his head firmly looked at me dead in the eyes.

"So tell me what will you do about it, Reinders?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fuck you" I muttered rolling my eyes at him smiling.

"That's what I thought" he replied, he took off his shirt, and wow he was hot! I started blushing, he started removing my underwear underneath my skirt. The touch of his cold hands on my thighs gave me goosebumps. He unzipped his pants and I stopped him.

"I...Umm.. I've never-" I heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway. The handle of the door started moving. He grabbed my cloak and pushed me inside a cabinet. He zipped his pants quickly. When the door opened, he barely had put his shirt back on.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've been looking for you" I recognized that voice immediately. It was Severus Snape. I never really had the time to look around after I entered the room because I was too focused on what just happened.

"Professor" answered Draco.

"Why are you in my classroom?" he asked.

"Umm. I came here to lend you my essay" he bullshited while fixing his messy hair.

"Where is it then?" he questioned. His voice seemed suspicious.

"Ohh. yes... You're right. It's in my chambers. Today was a very busy day. My brain isn't functioning correctly. I could give it to you know if you came with me" he said. Snape didn't answer right away.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go" He said thankfully...They left and I got out of the cabinet when I heard the door shut.

  
Oh lord! What the hell just happened. Was I really about to lose my virginity to Draco Malfoy?


	7. Chapter 7

I was in my room, brushing my long brown hair while staring at myself from the reflection of the mirror. I closed my eyes and deliberately outlined my lips imagining him doing it instead. I could hear the rain cascading from the sky. The sound of the rain soothed my soul and never ceased to relax me. I looked out the window and saw the many water droplets on it. I started observing them as they gradually trickled down.

I kept getting flashbacks of what happened last night. I've been feeling an unfamiliar sensation all day long. I feel different but very normal at the same time. I felt like a piece of me was missing without his touch on my skin. I missed feeling the coldness of his touch but the warmth of his body on mine. I wanted to feel his icy grey ring as he traced his fingers across my body.

I tried to occupy myself by starting a new book but, every time I finished a chapter, I realized that I actually didn't read anything. I had absolutely no clue on what was going on. 

The only thing that inhabited my mind was him.It felt as if he bewitched it.

I want to confide my thoughts with someone, but I don't have anyone to talk to.

I'm not really close to anyone here. The only person I had a genuine conversation with was Cedric. I obviously was not going to talk to him about it...

I could tell Hermione, she seems like she would actually listen, but I don't know for how long after she finds out that the person I'm talking about is Draco.

I barely could hold my eyes open, I was so tired. It was hard to fall asleep, after what had just happened yesterday. I got up from my chair and changed into my black nightgown. I tucked myself under my dark green silky sheets. I let out a loud yawn and shut my eyes. As I was about to doze off, I heard noises of chitchat from across the room. My roommates Amara and Astrid kept talking and laughing about something. I tried to listen to what they were talking about. I could only hear some snippets of their conversation.

"It was.. soo good.." said one of them.

"We're gonna meet at the Room of Req.. morrow at dusk"

"Wicked! I don't know how you managed to..teach me your ways"

"I really don't know. Who would've thought Draco.."

"He's way too handso-," the instant I heard that, I leaped out of bed. I wanted to know if I heard them correctly.

Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me?

Maybe I was hallucinating from the lack of sleep I get?

I tried to hold myself together. I faked a smile and acted interested in what they were talking about. As I was approaching them, they both tilted their heads at me.

"What are you guys talking about, It seems interesting," I asked them. Astrid as If we were best friends grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down to the bed they were sitting at.

"You're not gonna believe what happened... Draco and I slept together! It was amazing, my legs are still shaking from it" As soon as she mentioned his name, I felt a knife stab me repedetaly before I saw it.

I thought we had something special between us. It felt like torture trying to keep my tears to myself and maintain a smile on my face.

"Isn't it crazy?!" she added. My mind was blank and my eyes wide as I stared at her in shock.

"Oh.. yes.. That's crazy.. I'm happy for you" I lied. She hugged me, which was the last thing I wanted her to do, knowing he was all over her.

"I'm so happy! I've been crushing on him for two years! I didn't know he felt the same way towards me!!" she exclaimed, I could see happiness streaking through her like a comet while sadness poured through me. I couldn't stand looking at her face anymore, I got up and headed outside.

"Wait! What happened? Where are you going?! Amara asked concerned. I looked at her while streaming tears cleansed my cheeks.

"I forgot my notebook in the common room" I fabricated and left the room before she could say anything else. I ran down the stairs.

Why?

Was the only thing I could think of. It was getting hard to breathe, I needed fresh air, I ran through the halls, exited the castle, and walked outside towards Hagrid's cottage. Before I reached it, there was a huge rock placed in the middle of the field.

I sat down and laid my back against it. An emotional pain flowed every inch of my body. My eyes hurt from the amount of tears pouring from my eyes.

I hated him..

It was freezing, I was still in my thin nightgown and I didn't have a jacket on.

The longer I sat there, the more I started shaking. My hands were numb and my head hurt. I was on the verge of getting hypothermia, but In a way, it felt good. Not feeling my body made me feel less emotions. The pain was less.. at least for now.

I was left alone with my thoughts as I watched dawn filling the sky with shades of pink, yellow, and orange. It was beautiful. I realized that I never really appreciated Hogwarts' beauty. I mean where else can you find such a view? It was magical.

The golden rays of the sun gave a bright color to the Whomping Willow tree. Under the sunrise, the green apples on it's branches glowed even greener than they do in the day. Seeing that, made all the slight amount of joy in me flee. The green apples reminded me of him. He always had one with him.

Why couldn't the apples just be red?!

....

"Bloody hell! What's she doing here?!" said some voice.

I opened my eyes and I was blinded by the sunlight. I looked around, still not understanding what was going on, I couldn't figure out where I was.

My back hurt like crazy, I was resting it on a very hard surface. I had no clue what it was, I touched it and instantly realized where I was. I had fallen asleep outside.

"Cordelia.. Why are you.. Why are you sleeping outside?" said another voice. I lifted my head and saw Hermione and Ron, they were staring at me very confused.

"I.. Um.. I.." I don't know whether to tell them the truth or not. If it was only Hermione, I probably would've told her, but I've never spoken to Ron and I just feel awkward sharing my boy problems with him.

Guys are usually not the best when it comes to listening to my boy problems, they always just give blank responses and it's hard to maintain their attention. Especially if the guy I'm talking about is ✨Draco Malfoy✨.

I guess I'll just tell Hermione what's going on when she's alone.

"I tend to sleepwalk sometimes," I lied. Ron couldn't help himself, but let out a loud laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't maintain herself and laughed as well. I don't blame her, Ron has a pretty contagious laugh.

I was trying to look serious, but I couldn't hold it in either. We all laughed for a good minute. When we finally calmed down. Hermione held out her hand towards me,

"C'mon get up, let's get you fixed," she said. What did she mean by fixing me up? What was wrong with me? I gave her a confused look. She noticed, and pointed at me. I looked down and I was still in my nightgown.

Oh god! It was a pretty revealing nightgown, so I immediately crossed my arms, to hide my chest. I felt so embarrassed. Ron was trying to not look, but I caught him glaring down at me a couple of times.

"Ron, why don't you head to class.. I'll just walk Cordelia to her room and meet you there," said Hermione. Ron nodded and left.

As we were walking back inside, there was a huge crowd outside. They were all looking at something. They were looking at Draco, he was sitting on a tree. Words left me when I saw him. I had a range of emotions towards him. I felt a pain in my chest, from anger and sadness. He looked hotter than ever, which made me angrier. It would have been kinder to kill me.

"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. See, I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!" He shouted at Harry with a huge grin on his face.

Ugh, he's so annoying.

The chosen one was really pissed, he was walking towards him in anger, Draco jumped down from the tree.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy! He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic!" Harry barked back. Draco's grin disappeared.

Mad-Eye Moody appeared and turned Draco into a ferret. Yes.. a ferret.

It was hilarious.

He deserved it after everything he did to me. Well, I think he deserves more but this will do for now. Hermione and I couldn't stop laughing, I felt the frustration towards him evaporate. I couldn't let that happen. So I stopped laughing instantly.

Moody started to bounce him from floor to ceiling until McGonagall showed up.

"Professor Moody!" she said in a shocked voice.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might have mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS" shouted Draco frightened and started running. Slowly the crowd headed back to class and I was headed to my room with Hermione.

"Well that was interesting!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know right," I replied back. As we were about to turn a corner. I bumped into Cedric.

"Cordelia" burted Cedric. His pupils widened when he saw me, which was really cute. His cheeks were rosier than ever and he was wearing this yellow scarf.

"Wait why are you wearing a nightgown? He replied looking up and down at me.

"I forgot to dress up today.. I was in a rush" I said.

"Ohh.. Ok.. Umm.. Anyways.. I haven't seen you in so long.. You also weren't in the assembly when they announced that I was Hogwarts' Triwizard Champion. Where were you?" he asked.

"I was.. at the.. at the.. Library" I lied.. again. I mean I wasn't gonna confess that I was busy about to lose my virginity to Draco, if Snape hadn't cock blocked us.

But, when I think about it, I'm thankful he did, since that prick couldn't even wait 24 hours before sleeping with another.

"I thought the library closed at 8 pm, the assembly was at 9 pm" he baffled. Shit! He's right. Why does he have to know everything?

"The librarian let me stay longer as an exception," I answered.

"Really? I always ask her and she never let's me.." he said.

He's making it so complicated..

"Is this an interrogation or something?! Why would I lie to you?!" I snapped. He was annoying me, why can't he just let it go?

"Oh. Umm," he was caught off guard.

"Anyways I have to leave" I grabbed Hermione by her arm and started walking.

"Cordelia wait!" I ignored him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry" he said quietly. I heard him but I didn't turn around.

"Cordelia! Say something to him! Poor guy" hissed Hermione. I rolled my eyes at her, but she was right. I turned back, but he was walking the other way.

"Cedric" I yelled. He turned back immediately.

"It's ok," I assured him with a slight smile in my expression. He smiled back, he looked relieved and left.

Why is it always like this?

Why does the guy I don't want, want me and the guy I want, want another?

"Ok.. What was all of that about!? Tell me everything!" exclaimed Hermione. I laughed and explained everything to her on our way to the common room.

"What! He just randomly grabbed you out of nowhere and kissed you! That's crazy.. And so hot" she was so surprised "I wish Ron did that to me " she mumbled.

"What did you just say?" I asked. Now I didn't see that coming. I thought that they were all just best friends. I had no idea she looked at Ron that way.

I guess nothing is as it seems..  
  


....

We approached the Slytherin Common Room as I was about to say the passcode out loud, I remembered that Hermione isn't allowed to know the password nor enter. I really wanted her to come in with me, but I was afraid that I would possibly be expelled, if there was a prefect around, and I really don't want to go back home.. At least not yet..

"Hermione, so.. I can't let you in," I said.

"Oh yes.. It totally slipped my mind, I was too distracted with what just happened" she answered.

"Thank you for walking with me, I really appreciate it," I admitted, and hugged her tightly. It felt so nice to hug someone. I didn't let go for at least five seconds.

"Yes, of course, don't worry about it. I'll see you at the Great Hall tonight" she assured,with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and she left.

Everyone really needs a Hermione in their life.

"Pure-Blood" I babbled and the portrait let me in. I walked through the narrow corridor and saw someone sitting on the couch by the fireplace.

It of course was the one and only Draco Malfoy, that always appeared to be everywhere I happened to step foot in.

He turned his head towards me, half of his face was glowing from the heat of the fire. He kept twitching. His hair was all messed up, and his face covered in dirt. I assume it's because he was just transfigured into a ferret 15 minutes ago.

He smirked and looked up and down at me.

"Wow.. you look dashing" he divulged.

He's such a player, he probably said that to 20 other girls today. He thinks I don't know what he did. I'm not gonna fall for his fucking tricks again.

"Whatever.." I muttered and headed to the stairs.

"Wait, whathappened?!" he asked concerned, and jumped out of the couch. I ignored him.

"Cordelia!! Are u deaf! " he yelled.

Ugh! I hate when people called me that. Pansy's voice shouting the same words at me echoed in my head, I felt raw frustration shoot through me. I clenched my fists and resisted turning around. Kept my head held high and went up the stairs.

"IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT-!" he shouted.

Who is he, thinking he can give orders to me? I just hate men.. well in this case boys that think they can control me. I don't have to fucking turn around and answer.

I owe him absolutely NOTHING!

But my frustration got the best of me, and I turned around.

"OR WHAT?! WHAT WILL YOU DO. FUCK MY OTHER ROOMATE? LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled back. He gave me a very bizarre look.His eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned shock. He raised his eyebrows, and his forehead was creased. He couldn't move, he was locked in place.

"What?? What are you talking about?" he looked extremely out of it and confused.

Why is he acting like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. What I said was very clear. It would save us so much time, if he were, to be honest with me for once...

"That's what I thought!" I'm so disappointed and done with him. At least he can just admit it.. admit that he's nothing but a player.

"What is going on? Who the fuck even is you're roommate?! I wasn't wrong when I said you were fucking mental Cordelia!" he spilled.

Ugh, this fucker! I was quivering in anger at this point, but I knew I had to control my temper. So I closed my eyes, took a very deep breath. Looked back at him dead in the eyes.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about and what you did... At least don't lie about it!.. I

answered in a calm but broken tone.

"You know what Malfoy, I don't want even want to hear what you have to say or your pathetic voice and lies! Stop this nonsense! I actually thought there was something special about you, but I was wrong. And, I wasn't mistaken either, when I called you an egotistical prick. You are nothing but a filthy lying bastard, that entertains himself by bullying people andruining others lives, to try to make up the fact that you come from a fucked up family that doesn't care or love you! So just leave me alone and don't you dare ever speak my name nor command me to do anything!" I added.

His jaw dropped. Wow.. I can't believe I just said that. It was really harsh but I couldn't help myself. I know it's not his fault that he comes from a broken family that is loyal to the Dark Lord, but his actions are in his hands at least in Hogwarts.. for now..

His face went blank. He looked at me with a very unique expression. I never saw him like this before.

I did feel kind of bad for saying it, but I couldn't let my empathetic side takeover so, I turned around before he could say anything and went to my chambers. Slammed the door and sadness clouded my features. I laid on my bed, got under my covers, hugged my pillow, and burst into tears.

I cried for seconds that turned into minutes and then to hours. My eyes went dry. I physically couldn't let another tear escape my eyes. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I was basically gasping for air, but I couldn't move. I felt my blood pounding in my ears and my vision was disfigured. I couldn't see clearlywhat was a couple of inches away from me, even if I narrowed my eyes. My head was killing me, I felt dizzy. I started to shiver, even if my room was boiling hot. I couldn't keep my eyes opened, they were slowly shutting down.

"Cordelia"

"Wake up"

"Cordelia!!"

I felt someone carrying me somewhere, I couldn't tell who it was nor where we were headed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Still nothing Mrs.Pomfrey?"

"I'm afraid not Albus.. Poor child."

"Ok.. Please let me know if anything changes."

"I will."

I keep hearing people talking. I don't know if all of this is real or just a dream. It's cold, very cold. I can hear the stormy wind outside, the windows shaking, but my eyes are shut.

I can't open them. I've tried but my mind is more powerful than me right now. It controls me, I don't have enough strength to resist it.

I'm weak.

\--

"How is she?"

"Still the same Miss. Granger"

"Ok.. Thank you"

I know that voice. It's that girls'.. I don't remember her name.

\--

"Any news?"

"No.. Nothing.. No sign of slight movement Mr.Diggory"

"Oh ok"

"Don't pre occupy yourself with her. The tournament is still going on. I will let you know as soon as there is something"

—

"Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes. She is"

"Can I place this rose next to her?"

"No. Give it to me. No one is allowed to come near her, except me"

"Ok"

I also do recognize that voice. I can smell... Smell roses. My favorite flower.

I tried with everything in me to open my eyes, I still couldn't.

I can't move.

I can't move anywhere, I want to cry. I can't even cry, it hurts. I don't have the energy to even shed a single tear.

But I want to smell this rose up close. I don't even know where it is, I just know that it's next to me, either on my right or left.

I need to smell this rose. I tried with everything in me to open my mouth, to formulate a word, or move my arm to grab the rose. Opening my mouth seems easier so I tried that instead. The only word I could think of that would be effective is

"H..hel..p.." I heard someone gasp and footsteps running in my direction.

"Miss. Reinders! At last!" Said someone, from their voice I could tell it was a woman.

"F.. ff.. Ff.. fllo..flllowe..flower" I said.

"What?! I didn't hear that my dear. Would you like some water?" asked the woman. I tried again hoping she would understand

"Flo..flowe..flo..flower"

"Oh! You want your flower here you go dear." she said, placing it inside my hand. Such an idiot. I wanted to smell it.

"Sme..Sme..ll" I said

"Smell what?" she stopped talking for a bit "Ohhhh! You want to smell the rose? Ok darling" she placed it close to my nose. It smelled amazing. It nearly intoxicated me. Who would give me a rose? I was curious. Was it Cedric?

"W.. Whh.oo..Who?" I asked.

"Who you asked my dear? Uhh, what was his name.. Oh! Yes! Mr. Malfoy just brought it 30 minutes ago. Isn't it beautiful? Oh, nevermind don't answer yet... Your eyes are still shut... My bad miss" she said.

The second she said that I opened my eyes instantly. At first, I felt like I was blind. I only saw darkness. After a couple seconds, I could see some shapes and patterns and about two to three minutes later my vision was slightly better. However, it was still very blurry, I felt like I was hallucinating. I couldn't see anything, just some light and colors. The only thing I saw was either rain or snow on the windows, I wasn't sure which one yet. There were also many beds next to me. I couldn't figure out where I was, I've never been here before.

"AH! MISS. REINDERS. You... This is incredible. Finally!!" exclaimed an elderly woman.

I think she was a nurse, I could tell from her outfit. So this means I'm in the nursery, and now there being multiple beds make sense. But, why did I get my vision back after nearly seven minutes or so?

Or maybe more, time doesn't make sense right now.

My throat was extremely dry, I really needed something to drink. I pointed towards my mouth because it was still hard to formulate words. She thankfully got it right away, that I meant I wanted water.

"Oh yes, my dear. I'll bring you some right now" she said. I simply nodded. I drank the water slowly. My throat felt so much better. I was able to move my mouth again slightly. I gave her back the water and glanced at the rose.

It was black. I never saw such a thing. It was beautiful. It felt like each petal told a story, it was truly fascinating. Wow... Draco really knows how to amaze a woman.

The rose was like a true love's kiss, but without a kiss. It was true love's smell.

It didn't smell like an ordinary rose. It had a quite unique, indescribable scent to it. It was addicting. I was getting more conscious of my surroundings and slowly started getting my memory back. The more I stared at the rose, the more my memories came flushing down to my mind knowing that it was given to me by Draco. I just remembered what he did.

I looked up and the lady was still looking at me, she looked very surprised. I mean I've been here for a couple of hours right?

The longer she kept eye contact with me, the more I started doubting myself. 

"How l..lon..g have I bee..en h..here?" I asked.

"Two months dear. Christmas break is in three weeks" she answered.

WHAT?! This can't be true. How have I been asleep for two months? This is certainly a joke. I refuse to believe here, then again I looked out the window and it was snowing.

I'm afraid she's right, but how? I glanced on the nightstand beside me, and there were chocolate and a whole stack of letters. I looked through them and they were from my parents. Wow.

I need to get out of here. I still can't believe this.

"I want t.. To leave. Can I pl..please go back to my ch..chambers" I asked her.

"Oh dear, you need some rest. You just woke up... After two months, and now suddenly you want to leave?! What's the rush" she exclaimed.

"I don't wa..wannt to stay here. I need to lea..leave!" I yelled.. A few moments later, I addressed her nicely

"Ppp...Please? I bbeg you" I muttered. With the way she looked at me, it was obvious she didn't want to let me go. But, I could see that she felt kind of sorry for me, she had an empathetic look on her face.

"Ok... But I will accompany you to your chambers and you will come here every day.. twice. Once in the morning and once after dinner time" she said. Ugh! I don't want to come to see her twice a day. I've apparently been here for two months already for Merlin's sake! But, I didn't argue with her, since I knew that this was a take it or leave it proposition so I simply agreed "Ok".

She held my hand and when I first got out of bed, I fell. She helped me get back up and my legs were shaking tremendously. We slowly exited the nursery and we were headed to the Slytherin common room. As we were walking there, I saw who I believe wasAmara making out with Blaise. But, I thought she had a thing with Draco. She didn't notice me though. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, I looked dead.

Thankfully, it was almost curfew so nearly everyone was in their chambers.

  
"I'll take it from here Mrs.Pomfrey," I said when we came in front of the Slytherin common room.

"Are you sure my dear?" she replied, I simply nodded.

"Ok then.. Don't forget about our agreement. I want to see you at the hospital wing twice a day until I'm sure that it's ok for you to not come in anymore" she added.

"Ok, thank you for everything"I replied, her mouth curved into a smile and she started walking back.

As I was walking through the corridor to the common room, I heard someone humming very quietly. I thought to myself I was simply hearing non-existent noises. However, as I walked closer to the common room, the noise started getting louder. The room was practically deserted, apart from one person.

That person was Draco. He was sitting on an armchair by the fireplace, he looked so tired, I could see the dark circles underneath his eyes 10 feet away. He was wearing a dark green sweater and black sweatpants. It was the first time I saw him wearing color. It looked really good on him, but of course not as good as wearing all black. See black, just make him hit different, nothing could compare to it.

He was writing on something that looked like a diary while humming gently. His expression was very focused... Which made him look irresistible. The only thing I wanted was for him to look at me like that all day long. His paleness made his hair look even blonder.

His humming was like music to my ears. I could fall asleep to that sound every night. It was so relaxing. It left a tingling sense rushing through every part of my body. It felt so good after the absolute hell I've been through lately.

He still hadn't noticed me, he was too concentrated on his writing. I let out a cough to catch his attention. He shut his diary instantly and locked his sparkling grey eyes on mine. His eyes lit up and his expression dulled. Words left me when I witnessed his reaction. He didn't say anything and just observed me with wide eyes. It looked like he thought this wasn't real.

"Hi" I broke the silence. His lips were still pressed together, he stayed silent. He shifted his eyes, on the black rose in my hand. Then lifted his gaze back at me, firmly got up his chair, and slowly walked towards me. I thought he was going to hug me, but I was wrong.

He walked past me and exited the common room.

What the fuck? Why did he just leave?

I have witnessed a vast majority of bipolar people, but none were as much as he was.

One second he leaves the most dashing black rose next to me, next he ignores me when he sees me.

He's so complicated.

Will I ever be able to understand Draco Malfoy?

Draco's P.O.V

Her presence made me go blind. I really didn't expect to see her today. I hate "surprises", I've always hated them. That's why I refuse to celebrate my birthday.

I don't know what to do when very sudden things happen, so I simply walked out of the situation. I didn't know the direction I was going. My legs were just simply guiding me somewhere.

I still can't believe it.

I couldn't handle seeing her.

She was finally awake, standing in front of me after two months. I waited for her to wake up impatiently every single second of the day and now.... she was finally there.

Seeing her reminded me of her lifeless face as I rushed her to the hospital wing.That face haunted me at night. Every time I shut my eyes, that was the only thing I saw.

But now she was alive, I was starting to lose hope. Not that I really believe in the concept much... yet.

I didn't know how to react. She caught me off guard so I simply escaped. I was still angry at what she had said to me. No one ever dared to talk to me like that, besides her.

It's not in your hands to choose your parents...

Guilt hasn't left me since I saw her collapsed on the floor, all life sucked out of her. I knew it was because of me. But, It also wasn't my fault. She was talking nonsense, I didn't sleep with her roommate. I don't even know her roommate. Why would she even say that to begin with? Nothing else has occupied my mind after the second I kissed her... Except, finding ways to bother Potter of course.

I wanted to hug her so bad and not let go but I resisted myself. At that moment it felt like the right thing to do.. I thought not hugging her would somehow make me think of her less...

I guess I was wrong...for the first time.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Cordelia's POV

I went up to my room, thankfully Amara and Astrid weren't present. I couldn't handle the billions of questions they were gonna ask nor the attention. I just wanted to be alone and think of what just happened. I sat on my bed and stared at the blank wall in front of me. However, I felt like I was inside for too long and I needed fresh air in my lungs. So I sneaked out of the common room without my prefect seeing me and went up to the Astronomy Tower.

When I finally reached my destination, I took a deep breath and let go... Of my thoughts. It felt so good. My headache magically vanished.

The view was surreal, the more I looked at it, the more enchanted I was by it. No other place had a view like this. It was the perfect place to think and escape if you ever wanted to be alone.

I feel like I haven't really lived these past four months, I simply existed.

I missed out on so much and couldn't really get the full experience, because of a boy. I know that I have three and half more years left here, but still... I know for a fact they're gonna pass as fast as a blink of an eye and the only thing left will be memories.

When I look back at the memories, I don't want to remember my pathetic self that always cried and never enjoyed the present. I don't want to look back and see the girl that didn't make any strong connections with others because she was depressed.

But, at this moment, I don't know how to change or be the version of myself I desire. It's not that I can't, it's simply because I don't want it enough. I'm used to feeling and being like this that I'm scared of change.

What if I decide to not be depressed anymore and go chase every opportunity and make strong connections will I be happy? Is this happiness?

I don't know... and the thing that kills me inside is not knowing what will happen. At least when I'm sad and lonely, I know how I feel. I feel secure in a way.

It's like sadness is my home.

I didn't even realize that I was balling my eyes out because of all of these thoughts occupying my head.

I sat there in silence taking in the view as much as I could. I looked back at my hand and realized that I still had the rose in my hand. I stood up and threw it off the Astronomy Tower. I wasn't ready to let go yet, but this was the first step. I felt slightly better and decided to return back to my chambers.

As I walked into the common room, I looked at the clock thinking it was still pretty early, but I was mistaken... It was 5 am and I had left my room at 12 am. Wow... I have to wake up in two hours... Ugh. Not that I need more sleep...

Instead of sleeping, I decided to at least catch up a bit on my classes. Since finals were in two weeks and I missed two months of classes. These next two weeks are gonna be rough..

....

As I walked into my first class of the day, which was Potions with Snape, everyone's eyes were locked into mine, but the only ones I saw were Draco's.

"Ahhh Mrs. Reinders has finally decided to join us" exclaimed Snape.

"I will be assigning you, new partners, for the final project due in two weeks" added Snape before I could respond to the first thing he said.

"Goyle you will be with Luna. Pansy your partner is Ginny. Draco you will be assigned with Cordelia..." as soon as he said that I couldn't hear anything else.

"Excuse me, professor, perhaps I heard you wrong, I thought you said the two of us?" I interrupted him while pointing at Draco.

"No you heard me correctly, Mrs. Reinders, no go sit next to Mr. Malfoy" he corrected me. Draco observed both of us. As I neared him, he turned his head and looked at his notes. Neither of us talked. We just sat there awkwardly looking at our notes for 30 minutes. This always happens, It's like this is a new game of "who will talk first" between us. Every single time I am the one who breaks the silence, he's so stubborn. He's obsessed with winning in every situation. I couldn't take it anymore so I lost again.

"So how should we do this?" I asked, still refusing to hold eye contact with him. He glanced at me but quickly looked away when he saw that I wasn't looking back at him.

"I don't know" were the only words that came out of his mouth, it frustrated me.

"Just forget about it, I'll do it," I said after another three minutes of silence.

"Yeah sure... How do you think you'll be able to manage that? You missed two months of classes... We'll probably fail... Not that I really care" he mumbled.

"Yeah well I'd rather fail than work with you" I snapped even if I didn't really mean what I said. I was just so annoyed at him. Like he didn't say a single word and vanished when he saw me.

"Whatever Reinders. Just leave it I'll do it and plus you need rest" he replied.

"Oh so now you care about me having to rest? You're so full of shit Malfoy" I barked. He looked at me dead in the eyes, I felt so intimidated.

"I said leave it. I'll do it" he said in a serious tone, he didn't even blink.

"Well, I don't trust you" I replied, still maintaining eye contact.

"Well, Reinders. You can't have everything you want. You either work with me or trust me"

"Who said you made the rules? Nevermind don't answer that I don't have any more time to lose with you. I'll choose the first option since I'll never trust you... never again" I said calmly. He didn't say anything back and shifted his focus to the board.

"Meet me in the common room at 7 pm sharp," I said he still didn't answer, not even a simple "ok". Thankfully the bell rang and I was relieved I wasn't gonna see him in my next class. He exited class faster than anyone. I mean what's the rush?

I started walking to the second period and saw Amara kissing Blaise again in the corner of the hallway. I'm starting to really get confused. Does Draco know about this? Are they not seeing each other anymore? I'm gonna ask her tonight.  
  


....

I was sitting on the armchair by the fireplace in the common room. It was 7:04 pm, he still wasn't here. Late as usual... I wasn't really surprised to be honest. 

Maybe something happened to him? Or he's just being Draco Malfoy.

I grew impatient waiting for him, it was already 7:17 pm.

Where is he? If he doesn't come in one minute, I swear to Merlin I'm leaving...

One more minute passed, and I was done. I packed all my stuff and was going back to my chambers when I suddenly heard someone bust down the door violently. I turned around and it was Draco.

His face and knuckles were covered in blood. He looked so angry and was breathing heavily. His tie was untied, which made him look incredibly sexy and his hair was so messy. How does he manage to look even better every time I see him and despite being covered in blood?? 

What the hell happened to him?

I didn't know how to react... I mean do I dramatically drop my notebooks on the ground and run towards him, or do I stay in place and not really react and go back to my room not surprised by the state he is in? Well, I did neither...

"Draco?" I said in a shocked tone, he lifted his head and looked at me, still breathing heavily. The way he looked at me kind of frightened me. I never saw him this angry before.. Well I did, the day I had a panic attack, but this is a different type of anger. He didn't answer, he walked towards the couch by the fireplace, sat down, and put his feet on the coffee table.

He observed the fire mysteriously for a bit, grabbed a dark green pillow, and gently hugged it. That's kinda funny because I always do that when I feel uncomfortable or to release anxiety, it creates a sensation of peace in me.

Is he anxious right now? Draco Malfoy and the concept of anxiety are the last two things I would think of together. Or maybe I'm just overthinking.

I really hate how I overthink everything.. I've tried everything to stop, but nothing really worked.

"How should we start the project?" He said in a calm tone.

WHAT THE FUCK?? How is he so calm? Am I supposed to act like everything is ok and like he isn't covered in blood? How did he even calm down so fast? This boy really drives crazy. I can't handle him...

"What?" was the only thing I could say. He didn't look at me. He let out a loud sigh.

"I said. How do you want to start the project? Is that clear or would you like me to repeat a third time?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"I got it the first time, I'm not dumb! What happened to you?" I asked curiously walking towards him

"Why do you even care Reinders, am I not just a filthy lying bastard that entertains himself by bullying people and ruining others lives, to try to make up the fact that I come from a fucked up family that doesn't care and love me, to you?" he inquired in a broken tone.

Wow. I feel bad now for saying that to him when I was angry. He didn't stutter nor forget a single word I told him.

It's really not ok to use someone's weak spots and stuff they can't control against them, regardless of what they do to you. I know It was very wrong for me to say that to him, but I'm not gonna apologize. I'm still mad at him.

I tried to not react to what he just said. I walked towards him, I debated whether or not to sit next to him on the couch or sitting on the armchair. I figured distance would be best for us, so I just sat in the armchair and made myself comfortable.

"Very well then" as I was explaining what I had in mind for the final project, it was very obvious that his mind was elsewhere. He kept dozing off, then concentrating on what I was saying for a couple of seconds, then dozing off again. It was obvious something was bothering him, but I couldn't figure out what. As I was talking, I couldn't help myself but observe the blood all over him. I wonder what happened to him or, if he even listened to anything I said? I've been talking for like five minutes now.

"Draco!" I exclaimed, he jumped slightly, releasing the pillow he was pressing towards his chest and shifted his focus to me.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" he questioned, giving me a confused look.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" I snapped.

"No... Why would I?" he asked. I could tell from his facial expression that he wasn't being sarcastic. He was dead serious.

"The project... I just explained the whole layout of what we could do." I chided.

"Oh"

"You weren't paying attention to anything I said.. right?" I said, slightly annoyed, rolling my eyes at him. His eyes flashed and his whole face lit up. He gently scratched the back of his neck, slightly fixed his messy hair, and looked down at the carpet. He stayed quiet for a bit, then slowly lifted his head back at me, his top lip was over his bottom lip, and glanced at me with his enchanting eyes.

"I'm.... sorry" he mumbled.

He always is sorry and fucks up everything. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of losing my time. Even if I felt sorry for him, I refused and tried so hard to resist the soft spot I have for him. I stared at him with a cold expression, even if I was melting inside by how adorable the way he said "I'm sorry" was.

"Don't bother me again, until you decide to put yourself together and be productive for once and work," I said, his jaw dropped, I got up and left the room. I felt like a badass.

....

"Cordelia!" exclaimed Amara as I entered my room, her pupils were huge. It was normal, she didn't see me for 2 months and I left the room this morning before she could see me. Before I could say something, she ran towards me and gave me a big hug. This is kinda weird because we're not really close and I'm still jealous of her for sleeping with Draco. But how could she know, so I didn't really have the right to be mad at her.

"We were so worried about you with Astrid! What happened to you??" she exclaimed and slowly pulled away from the hug.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. I just had a really bad panic attack and was in a coma for two months... Can we please just forget about it and act like it never happened up please?" I admitted. She still was processing what was happening.

"Umm. Ok.. oK... Sure. Yeah, you're right... So much happened in the two months you were gone" she said, thank Merlin she didn't ask any other questions about my panic attack.

"Tell me everything," I said, but in reality, the only thing I really cared about was the whole Draco and Blaise situation.

"So I and Blaise have gotten extremely close and look! We both have a promise ring. I know that we're still 15 but I'm crazy about him and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with another " she consoled shoving the ring to my face.

What? How I'm so confused. Wasn't she with Draco?"

"Wow that's crazy, and I don't think you guys are too young. I mean love has no age, am I right?" I asked.

"Facts" she was so happy, her eyes sparkled.

"Of course... I have a question though... What about Draco? What did he say about all of this?"

"What do you mean? What about Draco, why would he care?" She asked, she looked very confused like she didn't know exactly about what I was talking about.

"Well, don't you remember.. you told me you slept with him and had a crush on him for the past two years" Why is she and Draco acting like this never happened and that I'm talking nonsense? I don't get it...

"What?! Are you mad? I never said that.. Eww Draco, that arrogant asshole? Never" she exclaimed.

What is going on????

"I never slept with Draco. Even the thought of it makes me gag. I told you that I slept with Blaise. I had a crush on Blaise for the past two years and now we're together like I said." she added.

"What? So you didn't sleep with Draco?" I asked her again because I'm not sure I heard her correctly.

"Yes, Cordelia. I didn't sleep with Draco Malfoy" she assured, lowering her brows.

All kinds of emotions rushed through my body when she said that. I didn't process it at first. It felt like my heart stopped for a second.

WHAT? I can't believe this! So I was right... I was hallucinating when I heard Draco's name that day. All of this waste of two months and my panic attack was for nothing?!!! I lost two months of my life for nothing!

Draco never lied to me.. and I said all those terrible things to him. FUCK. I feel so bad right now, my brain is gonna explode from the mind fuck I have right now.

SHIT. Why am I so dumb? He probably thinks I'm mental. This is so bad. How am I gonna make it up to him?

....

I can't sleep and having insomnia is really not helping right now. I keep turning in my bed, switching positions every 2 minutes. I still can't believe that Draco didn't sleep with Amara. I feel so embarrassed about everything. I wish I could take back all the words I said to him. As surprising as it sounds, I was the dick this time. Thankfully it's Saturday so I can avoid him for 48 more hours by not leaving my room, but I have to face him Monday because I have potions class. 

Sunday morning came by and my stomach was growling. I was so hungry, but I really didn't want to face him today, not ever actually. Astrid and Amara weren't here as usual, so I couldn't ask them to bring me food when they came back. How are they never here? What do they do out all day?

I tried to do some homework, to stop focusing on how hungry I was, but it didn't really help. I could hear the weird sounds coming from my stomach getting louder every ten minutes. Breakfast was gonna end in ten minutes already, so I assumed he wouldn't be there. I put on an XL black hoodie, some black men's sweats, and white sneakers and stormed out of the common room.

As I entered the Great Hall, I looked around for him, but thankfully he was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed a bowl of chocolate cereal with almond milk and sat down at the Slytherin table alone. I heard a girl crying, I lifted my head towards her. It was Pansy, her mascara was running down her face because of her tears. She couldn't have cried more loudly I thought, rolling my eyes at her. It kinda made me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" barked Pansy. Does she really have to make a scene out of everything? I cannot deal with her right now. So I said the first dumbest thing I could think of.

"House-elves wearing crinolines playing quidditch," I said laughing. Her whole expression changed. The whole Slytherin table burst out laughing.

"What? You're so weird Reinders" she critiqued, giving me a weird look.

"Thanks, I know. Go on then, you may continue crying for whatever pathetic reason" I said sarcastically and continued enjoying my cereal. She cursed many things at me, but I just ignored it.

As I got out of the Great Hall after I finished eating, I walked faster and faster until I'm sprinting down the hallways to not run into him and reach my room as fast as possible.

As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. I didn't have time to look up to see who it was and all the papers this person was carrying shot into the air like a burst feather pillow. I looked up and it was Draco, but I subconsciously knew it was him. I can smell that cologne of his a mile away.

I didn't know what to say, so I quickly kneeled down and started picking his papers back. I couldn't help but look at them out of curiosity and I could only glance at a small snippet of a phrase that said then you mix bundimun ooze with dragon liver.

Wait, I know what this stack of paper is about, it's the Final potion's project. Did he do all of it.. already? Before I could read the papers more in-depth, he bent down and snatched the stack out of my hand. I quickly stood back up.

"Did you finish the Potion's Project?" I questioned in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, whatever. It's nothing" he tried to act like it was no big deal. But this is a huge deal! To be able to write roughly 30 pages must have taken him more than twenty hours of work.

He had dark circles under his eyes. Did he not sleep to do this? I just remembered what I said to him the other night, he really values what I say wow. I just said that out of frustration. Knowing that he also didn't sleep with Amara, just made me want to hug him even more. But, would it be weird after I've been extremely rude to him? But, he also did the whole project by himself. He's so cute I can't right now. The way he looked at me made me melt.

"Can I read it?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah," he said looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok, thank you. I'll give it back to you tomorrow morning" I said passing right by him. He grabbed my arm before I could walk any further.

"May I come with you?" he urged, locking his eyes deeply into mine. Who could say no to those surreal eyes?

"Sure, where do you wanna go"

"Somewhere quiet and not crowded," he said.

"Hmm. Let me think... I don't know, there are a million places we could go to"

"Never mind follow me. I know a place" he held my hand and started dragging me somewhere before I could say anything. Is Draco freaking Malfoy holding my hand right now? There are people around? What is going on?

Next thing I know we were on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. I didn't know we could get up here. Wow, the view was even better. I looked down and it was kinda scary how above the ground we were. I started breathing heavily. I tried to calm down and suppress my fear of heights, but I wasn't able to. I was terrified.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just the heights," I said, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Don't look down. Look at me Cord" he commanded while putting both of his hands on each side of my shoulders. This was the first time he addressed me like that in a long time. I didn't realize how much I missed it.

"Breathe in slowly... Ok? Now exhale. Good.. good" he assured. It really made me feel so much better and I liked the warmth of his hands on my shoulders. I waited a bit more to relax completely.

I closed my eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply once more, then took in the view. There were several owls flying around with letters. Clouds covered up the sun and it was really cold. I glanced over the papers, picked them up, and started skimming through them.

We were both sitting there in silence, and suddenly he started humming. I ignored it, but It kept distracting me and making me sleepy. It was like a substitute for a drug called melatonin, which I took once when I was in Paris at a sleepover at my muggle friend's chateau. I put down the papers and laid back on the roof and observed the sky.

He stopped humming and turned his head towards me. His nose was all red because of the cold, which made my heart sink. He didn't say anything and laid back as well. We both watched the sky in silence for about twenty minutes. It was really peaceful and just what I needed, because I was extremely stressed for final's week.

"I'm sorry" I confided. He glanced at me with a blank expression.

"For what?" he asked, shifting his focus back to the grey sky.

"For all of the nonsense and everything I said to you" I admitted. He let out a loud sigh.

"It's ok. I wasn't kidding when I said you were mental you know.. I mean all of the things you made up with me and that Amara" he teased. I looked at him annoyed, but I couldn't hide my laugh and started giggling.

"Yeah... about that.... It was a huge misunderstanding. I don't even know how to explain the whole situation" I replied.

"Yeah don't worry about it. It's fine Cord" he assured. I'm so grateful, he didn't ask why I accused him of such a thing. I would've been extremely embarrassed to tell him. To begin with, how would I even explain how fucked up the reason is?

He started humming again, while I was dozing off in my thoughts. I wanted to listen to that sound every single second of my life. It created a sensation of comfort in me, which was rare.

It was getting incredibly cold and my hoodie wasn't keeping me warm enough. He didn't even have a sweater on him, he was just wearing a black long sleeves shirt.

How isn't he freezing right now?

"Draco"

"Yes"

"Sorry for interrupting you but it's kind of getting really cold," I said, blowing hot air into my palms.

"Come here," he said in a soft tone. I came closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. It felt amazing being in his arms. Our cheeks were brushing against each other, the only thing I desired at that moment was for him to kiss me. I pressed my arm on his chest and lifted my body and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Kiss me" I insinuated. Without a second thought, he pushed me back from my shoulders to the roof. Got on top of me, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Looked at me with a small grin in his expression and pressed his lips against mine.

I could feel his weight settle into mine. I felt like I went to another universe. I missed this so much. The warmth of his lips and his tongue inside of my mouth was what I needed. I loved the way our lips fit like puzzle pieces. And there couldn't be a nicer spot to kiss. He first started kissing me gently, but quickly got aggressive. He held both my arms, I couldn't move them whatsoever and he started running his lips up to my neck.

I let out a loud moan. He lifted his head and looked at me while biting on his bottom lip. He is incredible. I tried to move my arms but his grip was so tight, that I simply couldn't. After a while of trying, he finally let go of both my arms and I started pulling his hair. It was so soft and beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. I slowly ran my hands down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space in between us. I felt his heart bumping extremely fast against my chest. He pulled his lips away from mine, exhaled deeply while staring at me.

"You are something else, Cord" he professed. I couldn't stop smiling, him saying those words made my blush so hard.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday was probably one of the best days I've had in a very long time. Ever since we said goodbye to each other in the common room, I've been thinking about him. I couldn't really sleep all night. Everytime I close my eyes, I start smiling and just feel this excitement rush through me just replaying the words "you are something else Cord " over and over again in my head.

Thankfully my first class today is Potions, so I'll see him in a bit. I put a little extra effort today into my appearance. I put on some eyeliner, curled my hair slightly and sprayed my favorite perfume. I usually don't put on my favorite perfume everyday, because I just think it's a waste for people that I don't care to have the privilege of smelling it.

As I was about to leave my room, I heard a loud tapping sound. I turned around and it was an owl outside my window, with a letter in its claws. I opened the window, and my hair got stuck on it's handle. Ugh.. I get so annoyed when that happens and the curl that I was most proud of got ruined. I wasn't surprised though, there always has to be something that ruins a perfect day.

Anyways the letter's wax seal was dark green, which I wasn't really used to. It's usually red, I'm sure It's from Draco.

_Wear your hair up._

_-Your Egotistical Prick_

Ok, I have to admit, that was funny. I only called him like that twice... I love how he wrote yours. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that he is mine, and I'm entirely his. Draco Malfoy is mine. My greatest accomplishment in life so far. 

Why does he want me to put my hair up? I just spent thirty minutes curling my hair. Anyways, Whatever. I put my hair up, it actually looked pretty nice. I usually never wear my hair up, I prefer it down.

I got out of my room and as I was about to leave the Slytherin common room, I looked at the clock and it was already 7:57 am. SHIT! Snape will literally murder me if I'm late again. I ran as fast as I could.

Snape was about to close the door, I put my hand between the doors.

"Ah Mrs. Reinders you are half a second early, go sit in your seat now," said Snape.

I looked at him terrified, then directly sat in my place. Draco was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't hide it. I sat next to him on his left, and he immediately slid his hand over my thigh. I really wasn't expecting that...

As Snape was walking towards the board, Draco held my neck with his right hand and quickly gently kissed my neck twice.

"Always wear your hair up Cord" he whispered into my ear. I'm really not used to this, but I love it. The way he said that was so hot. I tried to calm down, but the only thing I wanted was for him to pin me down the floor and never remove his grip around my neck.

"Draco we're in class," I said, not being able to maintain eye contact, with his intimidating eyes.

"So what" he answered, squeezing my thigh harder. I looked at him and he had this subtle grin on his expression. A grin you wouldn't be able to notice from afar. I couldn't help but bite my lip, seeing him like that. When he saw that, he wrapped his hand around my thigh even tighter.

"Today you will be making Veritaserum, it's a very powerful truth potion. The name derives from the Latin word Veritas, meaning truth. Three drops of this potion are all that is needed to force anyone to respond to any question with the truth. All the ingredients you need are in the cupboard located at the end of the class. You have 49 minutes and it will count for 15% of your final grade." said Snape.As soon as he finished talking, everyone rushed towards us, since the cupboard was next to us. 15%?? Is this man crazy and we only have 49 fucking minutes!! Fuck, I'm already nearly failing this class now and I'm the worst when it comes to making potions. I hope Draco's good at this.

"What's wrong Cord?" asked Draco, placing his hand gently on my back and slightly tilting his head to the right.

"Nothing, I just suck at Potions and I'm scared we'll not able to finish in time," I replied, still not holding eye contact with him. He didn't say anything, got up his chair and headed to the cupboard.

I observed him while he was trying to find all the ingredients needed. Three minutes later, he brought all the supplies and started reading the instructions on the book on how to make the potion. I loved the way he pushed back his hair every twenty to twenty-five seconds because it was blocking his view.

The way he was so focused on what he was doing, pouring and putting every ingredient carefully into the cauldron, made me blush. How can someone look flawless no matter what they're doing? This man can literally just be drinking water and look hotter than everyone else in the room. He slightly lifted his head and caught me blushing with his cold blue eyes, full of intensity. He gave me a half-smirk and shook his head.

"What's the matter Cord? Never seen a hot guy make a potion before?" he teased me.

"Oh looks like someone's got their ego up their arse today," said Snape over Draco's shoulder.

This man really has no filter, but I'm lowkey here for it. Draco looked at me, his eyes wide open. I felt extremely embarrassed for him, I can't imagine how embarrassed he feels, but at the same time, we're talking about Draco... Is he even capable of feeling a tiny bit of embarrassment?

It was extremely hard to not laugh at what just happened. I tried to keep it in me until Snape left, but he didn't, he just stood there. He always does this, he says something then pauses for a long period of time, then leaves without listening to what you have to say.

Thankfully he left and I laughed as silently as I could. However, I wasn't capable of holding back the tears of joy escaping my eyes.

"Oh ok. Ok. We get it, Cord. Terribly funny. Really witty" Draco applauded, rolling his eyes at me in a playful way with a small smile on his expression.

"That was the highlight of my day, who knew Snape had a sense of humor, the more we know...." I remarked. All this talking made me realize that I didn't help him with anything.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No I'm actually pretty much done, but you could start cleaning up" He offered. I looked down at the table and it was perfectly clean.

"Draco... The table is clean, what do you mean-" he didn't even let me finish and threw powdered Bicorn Horn on my face and shirt and started laughing hysterically. I can't believe he just did that ! The smell of it made me cough and I could feel the disgusting powder in my lungs. It was getting harder to breathe, Draco's expression dropped.

I made it much more dramatic than it was " Draco come here I can't breathe!" he rushed towards me. I grabbed the nearest ingredient to me and threw it on his face. The ingredient was powdered moonstone, and it contained the worst smell. Now we both couldn't stop coughing.

"Oh you're gonna regret this," he said and we both had a coughing session for about two minutes. No one really noticed from the pressure they were under to finish the potion in time.

We both looked at eachother, slightly annoyed, and started chuckling. When we finally stopped, Draco's expression changed, he commenced playing with his ring on his right hand for a moment, then shifted his focus back into my eyes.

"I never wish to be parted from you Cord" he admitted in a soft tone. I really wasn't expecting that from him, at least not now, in the middle of class.. I don't even know why he feels like this towards me, I'm surprised. I could see wind-stirred waves in his eyes, he was genuine.

I held his right hand with both of mine and gave him a warm smile. I would've pressed my lips against his and hugged him, but knowing that Snape was standing a couple feet in front us, it would feel extremely uncomfortable and we probably would get detention. Did he really have to say that now? He couldn't just wait for us to be alone.

I caught Snape looking at us and abruptly removed my hands from his. He got up from his chair and walked straight towards us without blinking.

"Are you done?" he asked in a cold tone.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind intaking a few drops of it in front of the class. Since time is nearly up, and none of the petty others finished" suggested Snape, but we both deep down knew it wasn't really a suggestion and one of us had to take it infront of everyone. I don't really want to expose myself nor do I want Draco too.

"Certainly Professor" replied Draco, without even hesitating.

"I don't have anything to hide or be ashamed of," he added.

"No, I'll do it" I insisted. Before he could stop me, I drank the potion inside the vile and went in front of the class.

"Very well then" sniffed Snape. Everyone gathered into a group in front of the class and looked at me and Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Reinders were the only ones that were able to make the elixir. I'm disappointed as usual in all of you. Mrs. Reinders already drank the vile and will be answering my questions. This will show how powerful this potion undeniably is" connoted Snape.

"Why were you in a coma for two months?" asked Snape.

"Because I thought Amara was cheating on Malfoy after he nearly took my virginity" everyone gasped. I didn't even realize what came out of my mouth after I heard al the gasps. Snape wasn't even slightly surprised. I felt so awkward, and all these people staring at me made me feel so uncomfortable. Everyone stayed silent and Draco looked at me with a shocked expression. Thankfully the door bell rang and I bolted the fuck out of there without turning my head back.

Draco's POV:

After Cordelia ran out of the classroom and away from the intruding stares of the entitled students, everyone shifted their focus towards me. It's like they didn't even hear the bell ring, they all stayed frozen in place.

On the other side of the room was Snape, looking very amused at this event that just happened. It's the first time I witnessed him so laid back enough to be cheerful. The looks of the imbeciles didn't really mind me, but I wanted to get the fuck out of this room.

So I casually adjusted my hair, and picked up Cordelia's belongings and the only item I had, which was a quill. I got out of the room and saw her frame get lost in the shadows of the long corridors, filled only with the sound of her rushed footsteps.

I know her well enough to assume that she's probably extremely anxious right now and she might have had another panic attack, resulting in her being in a coma for another two months. All jokes aside, I just got her back, I don't want to lose her again.

I tried to run after her, and everything seemed almost like a deja vu. This memory flashed back into my mind, of the time I ran after her when I found out she tried to put my name in the bloody goblet of fire.

However, this time I was running after her for a very different cause. I smiled to myself thinking this would become a routine between us, and I was ok with that. How many more times am I gonna run after this girl?

I followed the footsteps until it came to an end. I realised we ended up in a very secluded part of the castle, that I had no idea even existed. I'm pretty sure she's ran without realising her surroundings. My footsteps slowed down as hers did. She was out of breath, I wasn't.

She was blankly staring at the wall ahead of her, and I assume she was replaying everything in her mind over and over again. If this was a romance novel, you would expect the character, as in me in this context, to go comfort her. But—

"Who said you were going to lose your virginity to me hm?" I asked, after sneaking up behind her and pushing her hair behind her ear. She gasped, and tried to turn around to face me. However, she couldn't because I put my right hand on her chest from behind her and pressed her figure against me.

Cordelia POV:

Him pressing me to him, made fire lick at my stomach. All my overthinking disappeared, as if it didn't happen and all I could think about was his lips in close proximity to my ear.

I could feel his one breath on my neck and I shivered. I saw his malicious smirk through the overly polished marble wall. I get annoyed as he can feel the effect he has on me thanks to his scorching hand pressing on my excited heart. As if he expects my body to give him more.

He didn't move his hand and he continued pressing me against his warm chest. I wanted him to either drag his hand up to my neck or down towards my breasts, but he did neither. He didn't give me that satisfaction, which frustrated me.

"How about we play a game where you answer all my questions with the utmost truth, yeah?" he whispered into my ear and gently started drawing overly intimate patterns on my chest that made me go breathless.

Even though he knew he made me feel like this, I didn't want to give in to his ministrations too quickly and show how desperate I was for him. I was ready to resist my urges and put up a fight.

"What makes you think I would do so?" I answered trying to keep my head high.

"Hm.. Let me think.." he teased, bringing his lips closer to my jaw, ghosting them over my skin, and relishing in the goosebumps they create.

"Maybe because you're on Veritaserum love.."

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_. Fuck. I totally forgot about that minor detail.

"I can fight it you know", I still try with a feeble voice.

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking a couple of innocent questions, would you Cordelia?" he said and I simply nodded.

"How much did you want me that night before Snape interrupted us?"

"I was ready to kill Snape, I wanted you so much-'' my eyes widened, my voice sounded breathy and foreign to my ears. It felt like I wasn't talking on my own will and my heart was controlling me. It felt so bizarre. He could definitely feel my skin burning against his in shame. I will not finish that sentence, I cannot.

"Goood. That wasn't very hard now, was it Cord?" he teased again, his teeth scraping my ear. Fuckkk, why does he have to sound like he knows what he's doing so well. The praise made my legs squeeze closer together. Words didn't come to my mouth.

"Oh, you like being praised huh? Good to know" he said in a soothing tone.

"Tell me, how much do you want me now?" he insisted. I let out the breath I was holding at the question and it curiously sounded like a lewd sigh. He arched his brows at my reaction and, pleased from it, he moved his hand further up to my neck, rewarding me.

"So much. So, so much Draco.. Please" I couldn't help but beg. I didn't even need the Veritaserum now. The truth was spilling out of my mouth and getting out in the open.

The second I told him my intentions, he lowered both of his hands to my waist, and turned me towards him in a swift motion.

I thought he was gonna kiss me, I wanted him to, but he didn't. Which frankly irked me. Why doesn't he bloody kiss me. I leaned in, and he swerved me. Which frustrated me even more. I don't understand what he wants from me. He has been teasing me for the past five minutes and now refuses to kiss me. What the actual fuck!

He gripped my jaw and placed his thumb on my lip.

"Patience Cord. Who said you had the permission to kiss me. Besides, I'm not done asking questions." He smirked at my annoyance.

"What if I took you to my bedroom? What would you do then love? Would you stay all pliant and obedient for me? Or would you try to disobey?" he left the question hanging. So many questions were rising to my head, but I couldn't formulate a single one of them. He was staring into my eyes with a fiery passion, it felt too intense so I looked away.

Without saying a single word, I started walking away, to prove a point.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, momentarily confused, his facade slipping.

"To your bedroom, of course. Where else would I go?" I teased this time. He smiled at that, with a proud glint in his eye.

Walking towards the common room, the air around us still very steamy. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back, before he reached out and took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers.

He started to lead the way. We both looked at eachother with soft smiles on our faces, even though his eyes were still dark with lust.

We were about to go down the stairs, to the dungeons when, we were rudely interrupted.

"Cordelia! Cordelia! Wait! I've been looking for you!" a panting Neville appeared in the corridor. I was about to ask him why, when Draco jumped in instead.

"For what you squib!" said Draco, exasperated. Neville gasps only now seeing Draco.

"Um.. I.. I.. I've been told to give Cordelia this letter. Said it was very important." Neville stutered, fumbling with his hands as he dropped the said letter on the floor. Malfoy rolled his eyes, and ripped the letter out of his trembling hands, and handed it to me gently.

Poor Neville, he was so scared, but I didn't want to confront Draco on him being a bully.

"Oh... Thank you Neville" I said gratefully. Neville just nodded and speedwalked passed us. Draco started to make his way down the stairs, he turned around.

"Come on then, weren't we going to my bedroom Cord?" ushered Draco, he turned around looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah.. but I have to read this letter first. It must be important it's from my family" I replied glaring at the letter, place in between my hands.

"Are you gonna read it right here? At least open it in the common room" he sighed.

"Fine," I said kind of annoyed. Everything was going so well, and now because of this inturruption, I could feel the intensity between us drift apart.

I had a hunch that reality was going to slap me from my dream state with Draco and didn't even want to open the letter.

But,maybe I could be wrong and it could be just them worrying about me for once because of what happened to me, and asking how I'm doing now, though that's pretty unlikely.

I had to stop my wishful thinking and as we arrived in the Slytherin common room, I sat on the couch next to the fireplace and, ripped open the letter.

_Dear Cordelia,_

_I attended the play Pheadra in the theather last week and I could not help but be reminded of our little deal we had before agreeing to send you off to Hogwarts. So I'm guessing you're focusing on your studies and not on men._

_As always,_

_Your mother._

Well, as usual, my hunches were correct. She doean't care if I'm ok or not. This is so frustrating, why should I obey her orders.

I'm 15 for fucks sake, and have the right to fall in love with whomever I please. And I love him, it's not something I can control.

But, of course, if she finds out, I won't be able to come back here, and would have to go back to Beauxbatons.

I think I'd rather pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I had to go back to that fucking French school.

Draco was still just standing in front of the fireplace, observing me. I looked up at him.

"What happened Cord? Is it bad news?" he asked concerned, from my annoyed facial expression.

"No, nothing major" I put on a fake smile, and proceed to throw the letter in the fireplace.

"Are you sure Cord?" he insists, clearly not convinced by my response.

"Yeah, there really is nothing." I tried to play it cool and slowly started to head towards the exit.

"I'm so confused. I think you mixed up the way to my bedroom" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I didn't. We have class in a bit and since I already missed two months of classes, I think I should probably head back".

It was obvious he was very confused, even if he tried to hide it.

He's quite terrible at hiding his emotions, his facial expressions usually gives everything away. I was grateful he didn't push the subject further, as I was walking away from him.

I spent the last few days, trying my best to avoid Draco. I tried not walking in the corridors, and finding alternate paths to head to my classes and skipped every class I had with him.

Since, I knew If I didn't do so I couldn't resist myself around him and forget about what my mother said. I was able to avoid him when it was time to eat, because I always went when it first started and he usually always arrives in the Great Hall last.

It was dinner time, I rushed my way to the Great Hall and was about to go to the the Slytherin table, where someone called my name. It was Hermione, I was surprised. I didn't even see her, Ron nor Harry because I was too focused on eating quickly and going back to my chambers before Draco arrived.

"Come sit with us Cordelia" she offered. Ugh.. I really couldn't lose any time, but Hermione has always been so nice to me, so it would be extremely rude to turn down her offer. So I sat next to Harry and faced her with a light smile on my face.

"How have you been? How have you been holding up after you woke up?" she inquired. I'm so sick of this question, I feel like a parrot repeating the same words over and over again.

"I've been trying my best to catch up on my classes" I replied sighing.

"Oh yes! You must be very overwhelmed. If you need a helping hand I'm always there." she assured. She's so nice. Her aura is so warm and kind that I just want to tell her everything. She was vey underastading when I told her about me and Cedric.

Which makes me think, I haven't heard of him for so long. I don't even know how he's keeping up with the tournament, or even what is happening in the tournament.

However, If I tell her, I don't know if she would be as supportive as she was with Cedric, when I tell her what's been going on with Draco. He's quite frankly always been an arse to the golden trio. She also looks like someone who wouldn't judge, but I don't know for sure, and I prefer to not take that risk.

I could tell Harry, but I've never spoken to him before, and it be very awkward, because Draco is his literal enemy. And I'm not gonna even start with Ron, he looks like he has no knowledge about anything related to feelings or romanticism.

if I even tell one of them, I mean what can they even do about it.

As I was having an internal debate, I saw Draco and Zabini entering the hall. This wasn't suppose to happen. I panicked. 

Have I been here for that long? Is dinner almost over? I checked the time hurriedly, and saw that it wasn't.

So what is he doing here this early?

When they sat down, I saw them both looking at me. Which was odd, I mean I get why Draco is looking at me, but why was Zabini starring as well.

Had he told him?

I don't think so.. Draco is pretty private, from what I know so far. After a moment of staring at them, I realized that my mom can't find out can she?

How could she even know, what I've been feeling towards him? But, also my education is on the line.. So I don't know.. Is he that worth it? Yes.. He is..

But what If she finds out, and I go back to Beauxbatons. I mean I can just be careful can't I? 

Yes, I can, I've gottan away with so many things before, why would this particular situation be different?

However, if this is going to work, I owe Draco an apology.

Even though, I hate apologizing, I really have to. He deserves it. On that note, I abruptly got up from the bench without saying anything, and made my way towards the Slyhterin table.

Draco's eyes widened, seeing me finally acknowledging him. I saw Blaise, grin at Draco and elbow him in the ribs, which Draco hissed at. I plopped down on the bench, right next to Draco at stared at him.

"Look, I usually don't like doing these kinds of things, but I'm sorry for avoiding you, these couple of days. I had alot on my mind." I apologized. Draco wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the floating candles above us. He didn't react whatsoever. A couple of moments later.

"Look at me" I urged, he leisurely shifted his focus to me.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. Ugh.. I hate this question. I don't know what I want him to say.. Well, I want him to accept my apology.

"Umm.. I don't know. What do you think?" I inquired. He looked annoyed at me, which made me feel bad about myself.

"Honestly, I'm tired of your constant mood swings" he sighed and got up with Zabini because they had already finished their food.

I didn't stop him.. I didn't know what to say, he was right. But, only if he knew that this time it wasn't because of me, it was my mother, that affected my behaviour towards him.

I watched him head out of the Great Hall and, glanced over the Gryffindor table. Hermione was examining me. She probably thinks I'm so weird, and she's right.

I was heading towards her, but she was already starting to get up and leave. So I just made my way back to my room and accidentally fell asleep...

Until, I was startled awake, by someone hurriedly barging into our dorm.

....

  
It's probably Amara or Astrid I thought to myself at first, I opened my eyes and there was Draco looking down on me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned surprised.

"Come with me," he said, reaching his hand out.

"Where?" I queried.

"You ask too many questions Cord" he critiqued. Wait.. He called me Cord, does this mean we are on good terms now? Did he forgive me?

"I'm practically naked Draco, I only have a thin gown on me"

"Nothing I haven't seen before" he assured. Well, he isn't wrong though, but I'm not going out like this.

"Let me at least put a bra on" I whined.

"Fine, be quick" he russed me.

"Turn around," I said, as I was about to take off my nightgown to put on my bra.

"Finne. You know you don't have to hide yourself from me Cord"

"Yeah, I know but, still.. Just turn around." he turned around, and I realised there was a mirror infront of him and he was looking at me through it's reflection.

"Draco.. Just close you're eyes.. And don't squint them, just fully shut them" this man really is thirsty to see me naked, as he should of course. I put on my bra, my night gown, took a coat, and tapped on his back.

"I'm done, we can go now," I said coyly.

"Finally, I would've put that damn bra faster than you" he teased.

"Oh shut up". He was leading the way. I wanted to ask him where we are going, but at the same time, I wanted it to be a surprise.

Unexpectedly, we got out of the castle and made our way to the lake. I've never been here before. It was freezing, even my coat wasn't keeping me warm, although we are in the middle of Decembre, so it wasn't shocking.

Draco layed his jacket on the grass, sat on it, and patted on it, implying I should sit next to him, so I did. Our shoulders and legs were inevitably touching, which made me giddy inside.

Draco sighed while looking at the lake. I could tell he was getting ready to say something, so I stayed quite.

"You know you're so hard to understand sometimes, right?" he said lightheartdly. I could tell it wasn't meant to be mean. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at his profile.

"But I've come to like this side of you as well" he turned towards me, and looked me in the eyes, taking both of my hands in his.

"I'm sorry too, I should've listened when you came to talk earlier. I was being petty." he apologized.

That was so sweet of him, I'm glad he didn't make a big deal out of me ignoring him for a couple of days. Sometimes I remember, the first time we met and how he's changed since then.

He let go of my hands, and placed his on my cheek, pulled me closer to him, and pressed his lips against mine. This kiss felt different from our previous one's.

This was a kiss that stemmed from love and not lust. We pulled back, quickly enough and I rested my head on his shoulder. He started caressing my hair softly and his ring got stuck in my hair.

"Ouch," I said in a quiet tone.

"Did I hurt you?" as he struglled to untangle my hair from his family heirloom.

"No, you didn't" I assured him.

"That reminds me, I've been wanting to give you this, but it was pretty hard to reach you these past few days ma'am" he says playfully. His hand reached to his left pocket and pulled out a black packet adorned with gold details.

He handed it to me. I carefully opened it, but the package was so pretty to rip and throw away. Inside, was a ring. A very pretty silver one, with meticulously carved black roses surrounding the outiside. Inside, was written "Be mine."

I gasped, I never received a gift this thoughtful before. I realized that it slipped my mind that we weren't already dating. I smiled to myself. It was that easy with him.

"I'm already yours Draco."


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of days were extremely peaceful. There was no drama, and I felt so good. Everything went really well with him, we didn't argue over anything major, only stupid little things like, who's the best Quidditch player in the league.

He thinks it's him, but I strongly disagree and think it's Victor Krum. Draco didn't even catch the snitch once, for fuck's sake. He got kinda offended when I told him that, but his reaction was cute though. He couldn't say anything back for once, because I was right.

Thinking about the conversations we had, made me feel all giddy inside and once again I totally read the fifth chapter of my book only thinking about his glamorous grey eyes crashing into mine and not concentrating on the plot of the book.

But, it didn't matter, because I was happy for once, which was strange, a feeling I'm not really used to. There's always some sort of drama, or something bad happening to me, that I'm just used to being dispirited.

He made me happy, which makes me scared that something bad would happen eventually.

Every time I turned a page of my book, my gaze went back up to my finger which had the ring on it. The black roses on it are so symbolic, and the core of our relationship. I don't know if I would've woken up from the coma yet if it wasn't for the smell of that singular satin black rose.

I still can feel its smell penetrating the inside of my lungs. However, nothing could compare to Draco's Dior Sauvage scent. That smell was just something else. I crave it endlessly. Bless whoever created that scent. It complimented him perfectly, like a cherry on top of his perfect appearance.

If he didn't smell as good, I probably would've fallen for him a little later...

Ahh who am I kidding, I probably would've fallen in love with him at the same pace, even if he didn't smell like that. 

"What are you smiling at," asked Amara from the other side of the room.

"Nothing major, I'm reading an enemies to lovers book, and the enemies just kissed" I lied, I didn't really want to tell her yet about what's going on between and Draco.

Which made me think and compare the relationship in the book to mine and Draco's. We weren't really enemies, we just didn't like each other at the beginning.

I always kinda wanted to have something happen to me with someone, like in all these enemies to lovers books I've read. I guess it can happen if you want it bad enough... Ew.. why am I becoming like these motivational speakers, I say to myself and shake my head vigorously. 

"Ah, those types of books are my favorite" she professed, her eyes all wide. "What is it called?" she asked. Ah, shit, the book I'm reading, well trying to read if Malfoy gets out of my head for just a second, is about a detective trying to find his lost wife. So I say the first book that comes to mind.

"Pride and Prejudice"

"Ahhh, one of my top favorites... Such a classic... I wish I could have a passionate love story as Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet had" she sighed.

"Same, it's one of my favorite books as well" added Astrid, from the bed across from me. I nodded and smiled at both of them. I put my book down, on the nightstand, hopeless of ever being able to concentrate deeply to read it.

I got under my covers and shut my eyes. I was able to fall asleep instantly, which never happens usually. My insomnia keeps me up usually a couple of hours every night and I'm always exhausted in the morning. I love when I don't have school and am able to sleep in. However, that means I'm back at home, and I'd rather not sleep than go there.

I wish my parents cared about me the slightest, they're always so busy traveling and attending events, that I barely am able to see them.

Even when I'm back during Christmas they go traveling without me, but I'm glad at least that they take me with them wherever during the summer.

....

I got up earlier than usual, I really felt the urge to play Quidditch. I always have these random urges to do something after I think about it.

After discussing Quidditch a ton the past week with Draco, I haven't stopped thinking about getting on to a broom and flying around.

It had been nearly seven months since I last played Quidditch, and I really miss it. I miss being captain of my team back at Beauxbatons, but I'm not gonna get into the Slytherin team here. Practices take way too much time, and I want to focus on my studies.

I slowly walked to the Slytherin locker room, taking in the view of the field. It felt so peaceful to be outside alone when no one was around.

The quietness in the air made me feel so good and relieved until someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Cedric, I didn't even hear his footsteps nearing me. Before he could say anything, he gave me a warm hug.

He pulled away "I haven't seen you in so long, Cordelia" he blurted, still a shocked expression plastered on his face, and hugged me again... He looked so happy to see me. I was too, but not as much as him.

"Same for you, it's been like what... Two and a half months?" I said giving a warm smile, and it all came crashing down on me. I really was asleep for two freaking months. Wow...

"Yes. It's been 72 days to be exact" as soon as he said that he slapped his mouth. He actually counted the days, wow... I don't even know what day it is today. That's really sweet, but a bit too much.

"I came in every day to see you. It hurt me so much... Seeing you there all life sucked out of you. I tried looking at spells, at the library, well at the restricted section, but I couldn't really find anything. I asked Hermione, but she didn't know what to do as well. Which is kinda ironic, because I thought she would have an answer to all questions" he added.

I didn't know he came in Every. Single. Day. 

"Really?" I asked,still startled. Did he actually come in every single day? Draco didn't even do that... Well, not that I know of...

"Yes, Cordelia. I did" he assured, his eyes glued on mine and looking at my lips from time to time.

"Whatever, the details aren't important. I'm just glad you're okay, breathing and alive" he added.

"You're really sweet Cedric, I really don't know what to say. I mean I wouldn't even have the determination to do what you did" I admitted and he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you can think of what to say, over butterbeer at Hogsmeade this weekend". Shit... Is he really asking me on a date right now?? Ahh, If I say yes, I know Draco will be extremely jealous and mad at me.

It wouldn't do a little harm, to spice things up a bit.. However, if I turn down his offer, and say no, that I will be such a dick. I mean the guy literally came in every single day to see me, despite being a Triwizard champion and having to train for the deadliest tasks. 

Why do I always find myself in these dilemmas?

Should I tell him, that I'm in a relationship with Draco?

"Sure" I nodded, with a warm smile on my face, worrying about what I'll have to say to Draco afterward. But, Draco doesn't own me... I can get butterbeer with whomever I please, as long as it's as friends... Should I tell Cedric, that it's only as friends though...

Or should I try to ignore him, if he makes any remarks that are more on the romantic side...

Ahh, I don't know. Why am I like this? Why can't I just tell him? I don't want to ruin the smile on his face, but I don't want to give him false hope either. It's not fair for him.

But, he looks really cute, when he's smiling, so I don't want to take it away from him. I hate ruining people's moods. Why am I thinking of how cute he is, no. no. no.

I have Draco...

"Great. I'm glad you're up for it." I didn't say anything back and we started walking together.

"Why are you up, so early in the morning by the way?" he inquired.

"I just wanted to pick a broom from the Slytherin locker room, and fly around for a bit"

"You play Quidditch?" he asked

"Yup, I was captain of the Quidditch team back at Beauxbatons for 2 years in a row" I answered, fixing my hair from the slight breeze of the wind.

"Really? That's bloody amazing Cordelia.. Very impressive. You really are something else Cordelia" he complimented. It feels so different from him saying the same exact words as Draco said when we were on the top of the Astronomy Tower.

It doesn't have the same effect on me, it feels very normal, and I don't feel butterflies burning inside my stomach. I don't really like compliments usually, because I don't know what to say back.

It always feels odd replying with a dry "thanks", but I don't like complimenting the person back, just because they complimented me, it feels forced and unnatural.

"Well, what can I say. I'm amazing" I reply playfully accepting his compliment.

"Yes, you very much are" he insists, which made me cringe inside. I hate when people insist on compliments, it just makes it awkward now. So, I don't really say anything back.

"How are you gonna get in the locker room?"

"Isn't it open already?" I ask

"Nope, it's locked. Do you have your wand with you?" he asks. I slid my hands in both of the pockets of my robe, but I can't find it. Shit...

"I left it back in my room... Do you have yours with you?" He checks his pockets, and the back pockets of his trousers scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

"I'm afraid, I've left it in my dorm as well," he sighs. I roll my eyes at him and we both start laughing.

"We're so dumb," I say, shaking my head at him and we both turn around and start walking back to the castle. Along the way, he explains to me what happened in the tournament so far, and that for his next task he has to find the goblet inside a maze.

As we near the Great Hall, for breakfast, my eyes meet Draco's, he's sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, glaring at us in pure jealousy. I can see his right-hand curl around the table, as he's holding it tightly.

I look back at Cedric "I'll see you around then" and before he could say anything back, I start walking towards Draco.

I sit across from him.

"What were you doing with that Hufflepuff?" he interrogates, he looks mad.

"I ran into him, and we were just walking Draco... It's not a big deal" I assured him.

"Yeah well, I can see how he looks at you and I don't like it, it disgusts me".

"Well you're gonna have to tolerate him. He's my friend, and we're having butterbeer this weekend at Hogsmeade.."

He raises an eyebrow, and looks at me dead in the eye "Absolutely not"

"Why not? He's my friend"

"Yeah well, a friend that drools over you every time he sees you" he adds tilting his head slightly to the side. The way he's jealous makes me smile, I should have more guy friends.

"He's literally harmless Draco. You're really making a big deal out of nothing" I sigh with an annoyed expression, glaring at the Daily Prophet in front of me.

"Well if he's so harmless, then you wouldn't mind me joining you for butterbeer would you Cord?"

"Ahh, finneee Draco. If that's what you desire. That's gonna be interesting.."

"Yup, it sure will. Now come here and kiss me" he says in a dominant way, which made me bite my lip.

"If you want me to kiss you so badly, then you come" I tease.

"I don't take orders, I give them," he says with a small smirk in his expression.

"Well me neither, and unlike you, I'm not dying to kiss you" I lied tilting my head to the side. I was dying to kiss him. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that I didn't give him what he wanted. He should work for it...

"You drive me mad sometimes," he admitted.

"Only sometimes? I thought always?" I ask playfully, getting up from the bench. He had a devilish grin on his face.

I got out of the Great Hall and heard footsteps behind me. Someone grabbed me by my wrist and pushed me against the nearest wall. It was Draco.

"I thought you only gave orders" I tease again.

"Shut up" he hissed,he cupped my jaw aggressively and our lips collided. My hands trailed his back as each kiss deepened. I felt every inch of my body heated under his dominance. 

"Draco, someone's gonna see us," I said breathlessly.

"I don't care," he said vigorously and traced his hand on my thigh. I felt pleasure aroused all over me. A couple of seconds later, I heard a couple of people nearing us, and I pushed Draco.

"What is it again Cord?"

"People.. There are people coming" I insist.

"Ah.. Fine Cord.."

"See you later," I say, grabbing onto his green tie with white stripes on it, kissing his neck softly.

"We're in the same class you idiot," he says laughing at my dumbness. I start to blush.

"Ah I know, women tend to lose their minds after kissing me" he adds sarcastically.

"Shut up you prick" I rolled my eyes, still slightly embarrassed and we started walking to class, with his warm arm fixated on my back.

  
....

Saturday morning came along, and I felt so fucking nervous. Draco literally despises Cedric.. Ahh poor Cedric, he doesn't even know that Draco's gonna be joining us. 

I hope Draco can at least be somehow polite.. But, I'm afraid that's probably not gonna happen. I just hope it doesn't all turn out as a big shit show.

However, I'm certain it's gonna be extremely entertaining for me. I just wish I could bring Hermione with me, everytime something intense happens between Draco and Cedric, I want to just go to the bathroom and laugh about it with her.

But, I feel like it's also gonna be really awkward since she doesn't know either of them properly and I haven't spoken to her much lately.

I put on a short black skirt with green and white stripes on it, that barely covered my thighs, to tease them both a bit. A v-neck long sleeved black shirt and a silver necklace with a tiny phoenix on it.

I didn't really do my hair, because it was already slightly wavy from sleeping with a messy bun. And lastly did a winged eyeliner and I was ready to go.

I didn't take a coat, because I don't like carrying it. I went down the stairs to the common room and saw him. He was leaning on a wall, with a book in his hand, observing my features.

His eyes widened when he saw me, his gaze kept shifting from my thighs to my lips.

"Are you done starring?" I tease, with a smile on my face. He shut his book, scratched his chin gently.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stop if you plan on wearing that," he says. I gulp and my cheeks were changing color.

"Why, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask, making it as if I'm clueless. He rolls his eyes and tilts his head to the side, with a grin on his expression.

"You know exactly what's wrong with it Cord," he says, stating the obvious and looking directly at my thighs. I roll my eyes and start walking towards him.

"Well, I'm wearing this, whether you like it or not"

"Oh, don't get me wrong I love it, but if I see that Hufflepuff looking down at you once, I swear to Merlin-"

"Well he will, and other guys will too, so you better stay calm and not make a scene. There are many things you can control honey, but not people's eyes" I cut him off and started making my way to the exit.

He grabbed me by my wrist "Oh so tell me, Cord, what are the many things I can control?" he says in a playful way, trying to look seductive, but he can't because I can see a smile growing on his face.

"Maybe you'll find out if you behave nice enough with Cedric today"

He looks at me with a frustrated expression and we both start walking towards the common room door. As we are about to go outside, I remember that I didn't spray perfume on. I quickly turn and start making my way to my chambers.

"Where are you going Cord?" he asks confused.

I turn around "Forgot to spray perfume on, you can go, I'll catch up to you"

"I'm not leaving without you Cord"

"Ah fine, ok I'll be there in a sec" I turn back around, unlock my door, and rush to grab my perfume bottle which is nearly empty. I literally finished a whole entire bottle of fragrance in a week.

I spray it all over me like 15 times. Put it back, and as I was about to get out of my room, I rushed back again to grab the perfume and spray it twice more. I check myself out again through the mirror and fix my hair slightly and speed to the door.

"Thought you'd never come," he says jokingly, I roll my eyes at him, pull his tie and lean in to press my lips against his. As I break the kiss, he looks shocked. I could tell he wasn't expecting that.

I just can't help myself, I get these random urges of wanting to kiss him so badly. He smelled so good.

I feel like I won't ever be able to stop thinking about how good he smells. I could tell he just took a shower because his hair was still slightly wet, he looked irresistible.

....

We walked outside of the castle, and there weren't that many people that were going to Hogsmeade this Saturday. I scanned the courtyard, and saw Cedric sitting on one of the benches, he had a red rose on his lap. 

Oh shit.. Ahh, this is gonna be so awkward, I already can feel it. He didn't see us yet, he was too focused on observing the ground, with both hands in his pocket. As we neared him, he finally saw me, his jaw dropped. He observed my curves, but quickly stopped when he saw Draco next to me and looked at him with a troubled expression and narrowed his eyes and eyebrows at both of us.

None of us said a word, so I broke the silence "Hey, Cedric" my gaze shifting from his eyes to the rose on his lap.

"Hey Cordelia," he asks confused, his eyes connected with Draco's. I tilted my face to Draco and I could see that he was looking at the rose on his lap as well, I could feel him starting to tense up.

"What's with the rose Hufflepuff?" he said in a cold tone, observing the sky, ignoring making eye contact with him. I slightly hit his arm and gave him a look of don't be rude.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, it's for her" he snaps back, lending the rose to me. At first, I was debating whether to even take it, but what am I supposed to do? Am I just gonna say "No thanks". So I took it from him and gave him a warm awkward smile.

I wasn't even able to hold on to it as Draco took at his wand, pointed it on the rose, and mumbled Evanesco. The rose disappeared from my hand, and I just couldn't stop myself and laugh at how childish he is.

As soon as I looked back at Cedric, my laugh vanished. He looked kinda mad, which I wasn't really used to seeing him like that.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" he fumed, clenching his fists.

"Oh what are you gonna do about it Hufflepuff?" he says, mockingly rolling his eyes.

Ah, they're so immature, maybe I should've rejected Cedric in the first place and said I couldn't get a butterbeer with him.

Why do I always end up in these situations?

Maybe be because I'm too nice... Ahh, I wish someone just hexed me for being too fucking nice to everyone all the time. 

"Ah, would you too just stop it. I'm thirsty" I said, getting in the middle and pushing them back to each side.

They both look at me at the same time, and Draco takes my hand and starts walking. I look back at Cedric, he doesn't move for a sec and then starts walking behind us. This is the first time Draco held my hand, it felt so weird but cute. I couldn't help myself but feel bad for Cedric that was behind us, so I let go of his hand.

"Draco, I know you don't like him, but can he at least walk with us. And don't forget our agreement. If you manage to be nice, I will.. Well, you'll have to find out" I tease, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He tilts his head towards me and gives me an annoyed look "Fine".

"Good, thank you" I turn around and look at Cedric, he looks so frustrated and keeps playing with his ring on his right hand.

"Cedric come" I signal, slowing down the pace I'm walking in. He lifts his head and shifts his gaze back at me and catches up to us.

....

When we arrive in front of The Three Broomsticks, Draco opens the door for me, after I walk in, he doesn't wait for Cedric to get in, but instead gets in himself and shuts the door behind him. 

I turn around, with an irritated look on my face. He holds on to the doorknob, as Cedric struggles to open the door.

"Draco, stop it. This isn't funny"

"Well, you're mistaken. It's quite entertaining" he says, very amused by the situation. I push him to the side and open the door. Cedric looks pissed and gives Draco a furious look. I spot an empty table and start walking over to it.

He sits next to me and Cedric takes a seat in front of us. The chairs aren't very comfortable and I could feel my arse hurt.

Ahh, I hate when the chairs aren't comfortable, I feel like it ruins the whole experience of grabbing a drink or eating at a restaurant.

A waiter approaches us. Or let me correct myself. A really good looking waiter approaches us. He had navy blue eyes and curly brown hair. He was a couple of centimeters taller than Cedric but not as tall as Draco. I must admit, he had a nicer chiseled jaw than either of the idiots sitting with me. I looked at his nametag and it said, Caius.

"What can I get you guys today?" he asks, only looking at me.

"We'll have three Butterbeers," says Cedric.

"What makes you think I only want one Butterbeer Hufflepuff?" says Draco in an irritated tone. I look at him and stomp his foot underneath the table.

He looks back at Caius " I'll have one butterbeer" shifts his gaze at me " What do you want love?" him saying that made me blush and I could feel my heart skip a beat. I look back at him, with a leer plastered on my face "One butterbeer"

"We'll have three Butterbeers," he asserts to Caius. Cedric doesn't say anything, he just glares at me and mouths he's pathetic.

I don't respond. Thankfully Draco didn't see him say that.

"Okk.." said Caius, giving a weird look to Draco and then proceeding to smile at me. Seeing this Draco, gave him a deadly glare and put his arm around me. After seeing that Caius started walking back to the bar to bring our orders.

Ahh, this is too intense for me.

I have a very strong belief that this is gonna actually turn into a shit show.

None of us were talking to each other. Draco didn't even bother looking at him, he just glared at his rings and started gently playing with them.

Cedric on the other hand was ripping the paper sleeve of a plastic drinking straw into bits and pieces.

And finally, I was just looking at both of them from time to time and observing the other people that were having fun all around us.

I could hear laughter come from every corner of the bar, every table was joyful except ours. Why can't they just be normal, and talk to each other like two grown men? Am I asking for too much from them? Ahh, I don't know.

I broke the silence, again " So Cedric what do you want to be after you graduate?" ahh I feel like a fucking grandma that interrogates their grandchildren on Thanksgiving.

"An Auror" he replies in a dry tone, still ripping the paper cover into pieces, not looking at me. I could hear Draco let out a quiet chuckle.

"That's nice. I didn't know you wanted to work in the ministry" I say. He just smiled back.

"So who are you planning on taking to the Yule Ball?" as soon as I asked that, I realized what I just did.

I'm so stupid, if he asked me on a freakin date, there's a very high chance he wanted to ask me to go to the Yule Ball with him.. Why am I such a fucking idiot sometimes?

"You" he professed.

"Come again?" chided Draco. Ok but like what the fuck Cedric. Why would he say that.. In front of him.. Ahhhhhh. This is getting baaad.

"You heard me Malfoy" I could see anger burning inside his eyes.

"Well, you fucking won't. She's mine" I just observed them in shock. This is so toxic, but I'm kinda here for it. I love the fact that he's so protective over me.

"Guys stop-"

"Three Butterbeers" Caius interrupts us, ahh bless his soul, as he places our drinks in front of us. I could feel the intensity between them. Honestly, I think Caius even felt it.

Draco quickly took a sip, the second his butterbeer was placed in front of him, not removing his eyes from Cedric's.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," said Draco, getting up from his chair and planting a kiss on my cheek. Cedric watched us with revulsion in his eyes.

As Draco started walking away "Really Cordelia? You're dating fucking Malfoy?" he hissed.

"Yup.. I know he can be rude sometimes but he's much nicer when we're only the two of us"

"Ah please" he laughs " I won't believe Malfoy actually being nice to someone until I see it with my own eyes"

"Well, why would I lie to you, Cedric?"

He ignored my question "You can do so much better than that git"

"Cedric stop"

"Don't tell me I didn't say so, but he's gonna break your heart eventually" he continued.

"Look Cedric. I'm very much aware that you don't like him, neither does he like you. But, I have feelings for him. It's more than just feelings.. I can't ever stop thinking about him, his smile, his smell, the way he fixes his hair every time his hair blocks his view, his hands when he turns a page of a book, the way his icy ring traces my jaw every time he kisses me, the way he rolls his eyes at me every time I make a stupid remark or trip over something, the way he looks into my eyes and penetrates into my soul with his grey eyes, the way sunlight hits profile making him look like a greek god, the way he gets angry when he sees me with anyone other than him, guy or girl doesn't matter..It's as if he bewitched my mind and my soul to go with it. I love him for fuck's sake and you're gonna have to accept that"

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around to see Draco's shocked expression. Wow.. Did I really fucking say that.. To Cedric... And Draco heard everything.. What has my life come to. Did Caius put fucking Veritaserum in my fucking drink. That should be illegal. I don't care if he's hot or not, but he should go to the fucking ministry.

AHHH. I felt goosebumps on every inch of my body and felt my blood boiling inside of me. But, in a strange way, it felt good to finally get that out of my chest.

I felt relieved. But, I never thought it would happen like this. Cedric got up from his chair and left without even taking a sip from his drink. I felt like shit seeing his miserable face.

I'm basically confessing to someone that has genuine feelings for me that I have feelings for another.

I wanted to run after him, hug him and say that I'm sorry. That I love him as a friend, but when I looked back at Draco. You could see the genuine happiness that grew on his face. That view was worth millions. It was pure joy. Something that I rarely see in him.

So I simply stayed seated on the uncomfortable chair. Draco didn't even let me speak and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me get up. The second I stood up, he slipped his hands under my overly exposed thighs and picked me up.

He took 10 galleons out of his pocket and placed it on the table. We got out of the three broomsticks and he crushed his lips into mine. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Life was so exciting with him. You never know what's gonna happen next. It's full of adrenaline.


	12. Chapter 12

Winter break was coming up in two days and I wasn't the slightest bit excited. Which is odd, I should be happy that I won't have classes for a couple weeks, but the thought of going back home was dreadful and plus I really didn't want to leave Draco.

I was so used to his presence, we basically spent every single day together. The only times we weren't together during the day was when we had different classes, but even then he would still somehow manage to wait in front of my class when I got out.

I wanted to surprise him yesterday by getting out of class one minute before the bell rang, but he still was faster than me. When I opened the door to get out, he was leaning against the wall next to it. Ugh.. I will beat him one day.

"Mr. Reinders, would you like to tell us what's so amusing?" said Snape in a calm frustrated tone. Shit.. I didn't even notice I was smiling.

"Probably thinking about me professor" said Draco sarcastically. Everyone suddenly turned around with their eyes wide open and started laughing.

My cheeks turned red, I felt so embarrassed. Is he stupid? I tilted my head towards him in a swift motion and hit his arm with my elbow. He literally didn't mind that everyone was looking at us and just had a grin plastered on his face.

"10 points off of Slytherin for petty comments" chided Snape and continued the lecture. Draco slowly started putting his hand on my leg but I quickly removed it, I was annoyed at him. I realised that the most embarrassment I've felt in my life was always because of Draco.

Today's lesson was extremely boring, barely anyone was paying attention. What I've noticed throughout the years is that as the semester goes on, classes feel like they're never ending. And, when the semester is coming to an end, no one concentrates, because of the thought of the holidays approaching inhabiting their minds.

....

Classes came to an end, I was immensely exhausted and went straight to take a shower when I entered my room. The hot water wasn't working but thankfully I had taken my wand with me to the bathroom, so I simply heated it up.

I took a very long shower, I was probably in there for about two hours just thinking about everything that happened in such a short amount of time. I was interrupted from my thoughts, when I heard the door open all of a sudden. I couldn't see who it was, from the steam of the glass door, making the view of the bathroom all foggy.

"Amara? Astrid is that you?" I asked.

"Wrong" said a voice. I couldn't tell it's gender because of the noise of the water splashing down.

"Who is this?" I insist, feeling kinda weirded out.

"Guess" said the voice. Well I know Astrid and Amara well enough and it doesn't seem like something neither of them would say. It's probably another one of Draco's silly games.

"Hmm, I wonder who it could be? Does it start with a E and end with a K?. As in an Egotistical Prick" as I said that, I saw a hand on top of the glass door's handle, it was his hand, I could tell from his ring.

"Have you ever heard of a word called.. Privacy?"

"No, I haven't really come across such a term" he said sarcastically and I snorted.

"Do you mind if I... Slyther-in?" he added.

As soon as he said that I slapped my mouth at how ridiculous he is. I've heard a vast amount of pick up lines but, this..was pretty creative, I have to give that one to him.

"You're such an idiot Malfoy"

"Still waiting for an answer.."

I've never really showered with anyone before.. And even though the thought of it seemed steamy. I don't know should I?  
The thought of being fully exposed to Draco Malfoy made me insecure. But, I didn't let my insecurities get the best of me and I opened the door, grabbed his shirt aggressively and pulled him inside. He was always dominant over me, why shouldn't we switch from time to time?

His clothes and hair started becoming all wet. He towered over me, with a shocked but amused expression on his face. At first he didn't really do anything, I bit my lip at how fucking attractive he was.

The second I did that, he cupped my jaw with both hands and crashed his lips into mine, as if he was trying to flatten and destroy my mouth. He slammed me against the glass door, and I left out a soft moan as his hands made its way around my back.

I started removing his shirt, halfway he stopped me, he did it himself and threw it on the wet floor. He grabbed my breasts and started kissing every inch of my body that made me crave more. It was a heavenly torment.

I grabbed a fist full of his soaked wavy blonde hair. As he was leaving marks on my neck, I traced my lips to his ear and started gently sucking on it. He moaned "fuck" under his breath and withdrawed his hands from my breats and grabbed me by my thighs and lifted me up, leaving no place for Merlin between us.

I wrapped my legs around his back and lowered my hands to try to unzip his pants as our tongues were battling back and forth like wrestlers, each trying to pin the other.

I lowered my hands to try to unzip his pants, I wanted him. I felt ready to finally lose it to him. To someone I love. He quickly grabbed both of my arms and stopped me from doing it.

"As much as I fucking want you right now, I have something more special in mind"

"What" I say breathlessly.

"It means that you have to calm your desires down and find out eventually love" he said whispering into my ear. I look at him in the eyes.

"Fuck you"

"I will soon don't worry," he said with a grin covering his face. He loved playing games with me and being mysterious.  
Ah... I fucking hate waiting.

I could even say that my biggest enemy is Patience.

I turned around to open the glass door and let myself out, but he held me by my wrist.

"You know this doesn't mean we have to stop completely" he said with a devilish smirk on his expression, turned me back around and smashed his lips on mine.

....

I got out of the shower, got dressed and layed on my bed waiting for him to finish his. I was getting bored waiting, so I decided to continue reading my book. A few moments later, he got out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his abs.

Wow, I never really got to observe his physique this clearly before and let me tell you I liked what I saw. He shook his wet hair, which for a sec looked like those hot slow mo scenes in movies.

He licked his lips, made his way towards me and crashed on the bed. He locked his fingers, put them under his head and observed the ceiling. Then he tilted his body sideways, resting his head on his palm and looked at me.

"What are your plans when you get back home for Christmas Break?" he asked.  
I marked the page I was reading by folding it and closed the book, shifting my gaze to him.

"Nothing really.. To be honest I don't even want to go back"

"Why is that?" he questioned, lowering his brows.

"It's just that I don't really get along with my family much"

"Hmm.. I understand.." was the only that came out of him. He shifted his position, for him to have his back on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and put it on his chest and started watching the ceiling again.

"Would you like to stay here with me?" he asked.

"Here at Hogwarts?!"

"Yes Cord."

"Really??" I exclaim putting my hands on his bare chest.

"Yes" he said, twirling my hair in his fingers mindlessly.

"Hmm.. Let me consider my options" I tease and he rolled his eyes at me, with a slight smile on his face. He turned his back at me and got up from the bed.

I got up as well, I placed my hand on his arm, he turned around with frown adorning his features "I would love to Draco". The adorable frown left his face, he grabbed the back of my thighs and threw me on the bed.

He pinned my arms above my head and seductively kissed the corner of my mouth. Which made me think that he maybe changed his mind on wanting to wait.

"I knew you would," he smirked.

"Don't be so fucking cocky" I flicked his forehead. He caught my hand midair and pinned both of my hands using one hand of his. Placed the other right next to my face, supporting his weight, as he leaned in close to whisper.

"Oh, but you like it when I'm cocky, don't you?" I sighed and started giggling, he joined in soon after.

....

Finally classes came to an end and I was relieved our exams were over as well. I felt all the pressure and stress that accumulated during the last few weeks dissipate.

It was Friday evening, supper had just ended, when I decided to pay a visit to the Astronomy Tower, my good old pal that saw me at my worst. I got up the spiral staircase, with a book clutched tightly in my hand. I sat down and opened the book, only to lose myself in the plot. I was about five chapters in, when a figure glided past me so fast that I couldn't make out who or what it was at first.

Only when it came to a halt in front of me that I could tell it was Draco on a broomstick, holding a second one in his hand. I can't believe he remembered that I had mentioned in one of our many conversations that I had the urge to fly again. He had a stupidly adorable grin on his face and was waiting for me to take the broom from him.

"Show me your skills then captain!" he teased. I grabbed the broom and positioned myself on it.

"Race me" I say as I narrow my eyes at him.

"To the Quidditch stadium then?" he asked, I nodded and we took off.

Draco's P.O.V

I was surprised. She was actually quite good. She had good balance and quick reflexes. Towards the end of the race, I was certain that I was going to win. We were going at roughly the same speed. She wasn't showing any signs of wanting to accelerate anytime soon.

There was about 20 meters left, so I started to speed up. At first she was behind, but as I was nearing the end line, I looked back at him and saw her smirking at me. I was speechless, I was ahead but she was still smirking at me, I was confused.

Did she give up that easily? As I was thinking that, she sent me a wink and sped up faster than Potter when he caught his first snitch.

I didn't think such a thing could be possible. Now I was unexpectedly behind her. It didn't register at first, so I continued at the same pace. When there was about 5 meters left, it dawned on me, so I sped up, but it was no use. She won.

Fuck, how? How did that sneaky little brat beat me?

I was so confident I was gonna win. What the fuck happened?

I watched her twirl around the three poles and fly up to one of the towers.  
She got off her broom and took a seat, looking at me expectantly. How could she be so cool about it? She just beat the great Draco Malfoy.

She probably got frustrated from me, standing there petrified so she started screaming at me to get my arse over there. I sat next to her and was too embarrassed to look at her.

"How does it feel to lose?" she said, sticking her tongue at me. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I couldn't get mad at her. The way she was sitting next to me, wind messing up her hair, made my frustration slip away.

"I must say you broke my ego a little bit." I admitted reluctantly. I didn't think she would be that good. A smile curled up on her face, which made me think how those lips of hers would behave if mine were on them.

As if she read my thoughts, she puckered her lips, silently asking me to kiss her. I obviously complied, bringing our lips together in a sweet kiss. As we pulled away, we leaned our foreheads together and looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you too.."

Her eyes lit up and she couldn't help but smile.

"Took you long enough" she teased. Ahh, I was wondering when the sarcastic remarks were going to appear.

We both laid on our backs and enjoyed the view. The castle and the school grounds sure looked beautiful from up here.

....

  
Cordelia's P.O.V.

"Would you like to sleep next to me tonight?" asked Draco as we were entering the castle. It was the first time he asked me that.

"I would love to." The thought of sleeping in the same bed with him was an exciting thought.  
We were going through the corridors when I saw someone with ridiculous striped pajamas. I could tell it was Neville from his wild hair. He seemed to be holding something but I didn't think much of it as I sneaked up to him. I put both of my hands on his shoulders abruptly. He turned around, scared.

"STTOPP! I COULD'VE DROPPED MY CROISSANT!!!!" he exclaimed.

He was indeed holding a glass of milk and a plate with a croissant placed on top. I burst out laughing.

God I love Neville.

I turned around, to see Draco cackling while hitting his thighs. It was a beautiful sight, to see him laugh this hard. Neville was panting and I could see he was very confused. Bless him.. Neville just makes everything better.

Said boy, side eyes us for a second longer before turning on his heels and walking away like nothing happened. Draco and I looked at eachother and started laughing even harder.

....

I opened my eyes and blinked at the sunlight streaming through a small peek through the window, that wasn't covered by the curtains. I couldn't keep my eyes off the way, the rays hit his pale skin.

His eyes were shut so neatly and was sleeping so peacefully. I listened as he inhaled and exhaled quietly. His warm hand placed on my waist made me feel safe.

I observed him, while gently playing with the ring on his finger. It's the first time we slept in the same bed together.

We were up till 4 am just talking about the craziest things that happened to us. He had so many hilarious things happen to him at Hogwarts.

The more we talked the more we opened up to each other and the more I fell for him.

It felt strange waking up to such a view. I wanted to wake up next to him every day.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said in a raspy voice, interrupting me from my thoughts. His hair was all messy and he examined me with a slight smile on his face.

"Good morning" I replied staring into his icy grey eyes. He slid his hand on my jaw and caressed it, still not removing his eyes from mine.

After a while of just looking at each other in silence, he planted a kiss on my forehead and got up from the bed. He stretched his back, exposing his back muscles. Wow..  
How was I so lucky?

Hogwarts felt so peaceful when there was nearly no one. There were no interruptions between us. Nothing we had to worry about, we had eachother.

....

We were sitting in the common room by the fireplace and I was laying my head on his lap. He was gently caressing my hair as he read to me.

"Darcy, as well as Elizabeth, really loved them, and they were both sensible of the warmest gratitude towards persons who, by bringing her into Derbyshire, had been the means of uniting them..The end." Pride and Prejudice was my comfort book even if I read it a thousand times, every time I felt a tingling sensation inside of me.

"Wow.. what a story" I said, my eyes tearing up from exhaustion.

"Yeah.. I know. Their story reminds me of ours" he replied and I just smiled to myself, slowly drifting away. He tilted his head down to look at my face and saw how tired I was.

He lifted my head slightly and removed himself from the leather couch. He placed his hands under my body and carried me to his bedroom.

....

Today was the first day of spring semester. I hated having to wake up early again and plus Draco wasn't next to me in bed. He left a note on the nightstand.

How do you look irresistible even when sleeping?

I went on a run, I'll meet you after breakfast.

Love, Draco.

After breakfast I was waiting for Draco in front of the Great Hall. Someone grabbed my wrist from behind and started dragging me somewhere. I tried to remove myself from his grip but he was stronger.

"Cedric what are you doing?!" He didn't answer. "Cedric stop!!"

"I need to talk to you now!" he exclaimed.

"Cedric what the fuck!" I was frustrated.

"Why?" he asked as we turned the corner of the corridor.

"What why?" I asked, confused.

"Why are you with that fucking prick?" he barked, clenching his jaw. I could see from his eyes that he was angry and hurt. He looked at me as If I killed someone he loved.

"What sort of a question is that Cedric?!" I exclaimed. Like this is none of his business and he is crossing the fucking line.

"What does he have that I don't?!!" his tone was dangerously high, towering over me, it scared me. It looked like he wanted to hex me or something.

I tried to stay calm. "Cedric.. stop"

"No! I'm not going to stop, until you fucking answer me!" His hunched form exuded an animatosity that was like acid- burning and slicing.

"Cedric! This has nothing to fucking do with what he has or hasn't! I just don't feel the way I feel towards you, like the way I feel for him!" His anger started to fade, he looked disappointed.

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, then slammed me against the wall, grabbed my waist and crashed his lips onto mine. He was so aggressive, even more than Draco.

I immediately tried to push him back, but I couldn't because of his tight grip around my waist. I slammed my hands on his chest but it didn't work, he didn't let me go.

"What the fuck are you doing Diggory!!!" exclaimed Draco through gritted teeth. He ran towards us, pushed Cedric off of me to the floor.

I felt tears trickling down my eyes and I was breathing heavily. Cedric quickly got up to his feet and Draco punched him repetitively across the face.

Cedric's nose was bleeding and his eyes started swelling up. He kicked Draco's knee very hard, and Draco fell on his chest. Cedric started kicking his ribcage, I felt paralyzed at the sight.

I quickly snapped out of that state and ran towards Draco before Cedric pushed me back again. I could see that Draco was boiling out of anger, he got up to his feet and grasped the collar of Cedric's shirt.

"Don't ever touch her again" he shouted. I saw Cedric trying to reach his wand from his pocket. When he did, I yelled "Expelliarmus" and disabled him, from doing anything to Draco.

"What is going on here!!!" yelled Snape as he quickly neared us in a petrified state.

"You three are coming with me to Dumbledoor's office!" They both looked at the professor with a blank expression. "Do I have to repeat myself?!.. Now!" Draco removed his grip from Cedric's shirt, held my hand and started walking behind Snape.

As we were walking I tried to talk to Draco, but he didn't look at me. He was so tense and both of them were covered in blood. His knuckles were ruined. I hated Cedric so much.

....

They both got detention. They had to clean every classroom together for a week. I'm glad Draco didn't get expelled or suspended.

After we got out of Dumbledoor's office, they were sent to the hospital wing and I was directed to go to class. I have no idea how they're gonna manage not to kill each other in the hospital wing.

During lunch time, everyone was talking about this and I could feel everyone's gaze on me. It made me feel so uncomfortable. I just kept my head down and ate as fast as I could.

As I was minding my own business, I saw Hermione approaching me. She took a seat across from me.

"Hey Cordelia, how are you?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing much really, just witnessed two guys willing to kill each other for me" I said sarcastically. I usually cope with terrible events by crying over it, but not this time. I'm gonna cope with humor. Hermione's serious face faded and she chuckled.

"That sounds pretty average to me," she continued jokingly. There was silence between us, until she broke it again, "no, but seriously how are you?".

"I honestly don't know Hermione," I admitted. She looked at me with a petty expression.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked kindly. Why is she so nice to me?

"Not really to be honest" a single tear fell from my eye. I tried to keep it in but I failed.  
She didn't say anything and got up to hug me. It was so warm and pure. It was exactly what I needed, I felt much better.

....

Hermione spent the whole day with me after classes and came to my room for a sleepover.

She managed to sneak in thanks to Harry's invisibility cloak that she borrowed from him and my roommates didn't really mind.

At first I didn't really feel like talking much so I listened to her talk about everything that had been going with Harry and Ron.

I was so pissed at Ron, for not making a move on her. He literally has the emotional range of a fucking teaspoon.

Boys really are so dumb sometimes. She gave him all the hints but that bitch doesn't understand. After she told me everything about herself, I just felt much closer to her.

She genuinely is such a good person and I'm glad she's my friend. I decided to tell her everything about my past, my parents and Draco. She was shocked. At first she didn't really like the idea of Malfoy, because he was so cruel to them, but she respected my choices.

The next morning came along and we were walking to the Great Hall with Hermione, when we were interrupted by McGonagall.

"Mrs. Reinders, come with me." The first thing that came to my mind was Draco. Did something bad happen to him? Fuck.

"Why?" I asked. I hope she knows why.

"Your mother is here to see you" she replied. What?? No! Why? Fuck!

I tried to remain calm, but I felt very anxious. What if she learned that I'm with Draco?  
"Oh..ok. I'll see you in class Hermione" Hermione nodded and walked away.

We entered a classroom and my mom was sitting on the couch with a package next to her.

"Hello, Cordelia"

"Hi mother" McGAnonagall, left the room and shut the door behind her.

"I brought this to you" was the first thing she said. She looked different, she had dyed her hair from brown to blonde and looked younger.

She probably got plastic surgery again and I could tell she got lip fillers. She removed a butterbeer from inside it.

"Your favorite," she added and handed it to me. I sat on the couch across from her and took a sip from it.

"You didn't come back during Christmas break. Why is that?" Did she really realise this now?? Some world we live in..

"Did you just notice?" I asked, taking another sip but she didn't answer and looked at me with a cold offended expression.

"You didn't respond to my letter"

"Yes I didn't because I couldn't lie to you" What the fuck, why did I just admit that to her.

"What do you mean you couldn't lie to me?" she crossed her right leg on top of her left one, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Well I couldn't proceed with our agreement" Why am I saying this! I can't control myself. Why can't I control myself, it feels like it just slips out my mouth, out of my will.  
Did she put something in this?

"Are you in love with someone?" she asks her eyes wide.

"Did you put something in this?!" I exclaimed trying to fight my urges to tell her everything.

"Répond moi [Answer me] Cordelia! Did you or did you not?!"

"Answer my question first mother! Did you put something in this bloody drink?" I insisted. She really started getting on my nerves.

"Oui, j'ai mis une goutte de Veritaserum [Yes, I put a drop of Veritaserum in it]" she answered. What the actual fuck!! Me thinking that she actually cared for me once and brought me something I liked.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you!" I exclaimed, throwing the butterbeer on the floor.

"Very well then" she said calmly. She got up, held me by my arm and started dragging me to Dumbledoor's office. Everything after that passes like a blur.


	13. Chapter 13

I was back. Back home, we came through Dumbledoor's fireplace. I still refuse to believe she did such a thing. It felt strange being back, it didn't feel like home.

It was just spacious and cold. There were two servants waiting in front of the door and another one cleaning the wide windows.

Diana (my mother) placed her purse on the coffee table and sat on the green velvet couch in front of me. I was just standing, without moving a single muscle and processing everything that happened.

Fuck Draco doesn't know. He's gonna think I left without telling him.

"You will be homeschooled until you have no feelings left for the boy in question." She gave me a cold gaze.

"Don't even try to escape, because you won't be able to," she added with a slight smile on her expression.

"Why are you so cruel Diana?!" I snapped. Is she really gonna lock me here, against my will?

"It's for your own good Cordelia" she said, fixing her straight platinum blonde hair. It reminded me of his hair.

"How is this for my own fucking good! Please enlighten me!" I hissed. Is this some kind of joke?

"First of all you will respect me. I won't tolerate you speaking to me that way and second, men are just a distraction. They always end up by wasting your time and breaking your heart. That's why I'm getting divorced with your father. You need to focus on what's best for you and concentrate on your studies. As soon as you graduate you will marry Louis de Chambrun, marquis d'Havrincourt."

My brain stutters for a moment and my eyes take in more light than I expected, every part of me goes on pause while my thoughts catch up.

There's too many things shot at me all at once. Since when are my parents getting divorced?? Also, since when am I marrying Louis ?

I knew I had to get married to a french nobleman eventually, but not Louis. He's the most self absorbed, disgusting person I've met. My family always went on trips around the world with his family. I hated his presence, he never left me alone.

"Why are you and father getting divorced?" I asked with a shaky breath.

"It's none of your business"

"It's none of my business?! This concerns both of us equally, mother!" I exclaimed. What the fuck! Is she mad?! First she drags me out of Hogwarts because I love someone and now she has the audacity to not tell me why they're getting divorced.

"Fine. Perhaps you should know what a filthy bastard your father actually is! He cheated on me with Narcissa Malfoy!"

My face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant my skin became greyed, my eyes were as wide as they could stretch and my mouth hung with lips slightly parted.

"You probably have heard of the Malfoy's right? If I'm not mistaken, he has a son that attends Hogwarts" she added.

I truly don't know what's happening anymore. My dad cheated on my mother. How could he? I thought everything was fine between them. Maybe she drove him mad? Who could one tolerate such a cruel person like her.

Poor Draco, he doesn't know. I know that his mother is the only thing keeping him sane, when he's home. He talks about her all the time.

Does his father know, her wife cheated on him?

At least, there is one thing good about this, she doesn't know about me and Draco and I intend to keep it that way.

"I don't know what to say" I am at a loss for words right now. "Where is he staying?" 

"He bought himself a new chateau close to Versailles a week ago." she said in a tranquil tone, observing the raindrops slowly trickling the window.

How is she so calm right now? As if her marriage isn't done. How can someone feel nothing. When I look at her, the only thing I see is emptiness.

She doesn't look affected at all by the situation. Maybe they simply don't love each other anymore to even bother to care? I want to hear his side of the story too.

"Can I see him?" when I said that, she immediately shifted her gaze and looked at me with wide eyes. Her face was red with suppressed rage, she looked furious.

"I tell you your father cheated on me and you say you want to see him!!" she snapped.

"I-"

"Go to your room this instant. I don't want to see your face!" she cut me off. I decide to not argue with, because whatever I say she will always think that she is right. I can't be bothered anymore with her.

So I exited the room and one servant followed me from behind. I walked the long empty corridors, while looking at the paintings on the ceiling to distract myself from everything that just happened.

I reached my door and there was a man standing in front of it. What the hell?'

"Don't mean to be rude but who are you?" I was confused.

"I'm Flavio. Your mother ordered me to stay in front of your door, to prevent you from escaping." He didn't look at me and just stared at the wall with a straight face.

What the fuck is this? Why is she so extra? I didn't respond and got inside of my room.

My room was exactly how I left it. I jumped on my king sized bed and got under the sheets. I intertwined my hands and tucked them underneath my head and observed the chandelier on the ceiling.

As I layed there staring into nothing, it finally hit me. I wasn't going to see him, maybe ever. I doubt I will ever be able to stop loving him.

Does this mean I'm going to be homeschooled until I graduate school? Or will she just send me back to Beauxbatons?

I swore on my life I would never return back there. The girls are so cruel, I hated them. I finally felt a sensation of home in Hogwarts.

I belong there. I need to be there, not locked up here in this fucking room! And most importantly, I need him.. I want to be him.

I took a pillow and screamed through it as hard as I could, to let out my frustration. I felt a mix of emotions, I was angry at her, disappointed with my father and missing Draco. I wept, hot tears soaked into the sheets leaving damp evidence but the proof was written on my face. My throat felt swollen and my chest ached terribly. I cried for hours, until night time came.

....

  
Draco P.O.V.

These two days felt like hell. I can't believe I had to stay in the hospital wing for three fucking days, with Cedric being on the bed across from me.

It took everything in my power to stop myself, from beating the shit out of him. I wanted to use the Cruciatus curse on him several times, I wanted to see him suffer.

How could he fucking kiss her forcefully. No one can touch her besides me. She is mine and mine only.

It's my fucking fault, I should've not gone on a run. I shouldn't have left her alone. I fucking hate myself.

As I got out of that shit hole hospital I made my way to class. As I was entering the classroom, a very familiar voice called out my name. I turned around, it was Granger. I cannot deal with her right now.

"What is it mudblood?" I said, with an annoyed tone. I saw her clenching her fists and her knuckles got whiter than Dumbledoor's beard.

"Stop calling me that Malfoy! I just wanted to tell you that Cordelia is gone and I don't know where she is jeez." What is this filthy girl talking about. Where is she?

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said she's gone and nowhere to be found. I searched the whole school!" My eyes and my mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. Where could she possibly go? Why didn't she tell me?

"Thanks" I replied, which is probably the nicest thing that I've ever said to her. I skipped class and went straight to my room.

She wasn't there, but her stuff was here. I looked around, to maybe see if she left some kind of note behind, but I couldn't find anything.

I went to her room and everything was there as well. I kept walking back and forth in her room. Where could she go? Maybe Dumbledoore knows? I went straight to his office. 

....

Why would her freaking mother bring her home all of a sudden? I thought they didn't care about her. Dumbledoor said she had been gone for about two days. Maybe there was something urgent that came up and she had to leave in a rush without telling me?

Days became weeks and I started getting frustrated. I hate not knowing what happened to her. So I wrote her a letter.

_February 1st 1994,_

_Dear Cordelia,_

_I'm worried about you. Why did you leave and when are you coming back?_

_Love, D_

She didn't say anything back. So I wrote her another one, maybe the owl couldn't find her house.

_February 14th 1994_

_Dear Cordelia,_

_It's been exactly one month since I last saw you. I'm getting concerned. Why did you leave without saying anything? I'm so confused.._

_Love, D_

_February 30th 1994_

_Dear Cordelia,_

_Why aren't you sending me any messages back? I just want to know when you're coming back and if you're okay, that's all. Nothing is the same here without you. I can't stop thinking about you.. I miss you._

_Love, D_

Why was she gone all of a sudden? Did something bad happen? My only thoughts were her and only her. I skipped my classes, because I just couldn't focus on anything. Potions wasn't the same without her.

I missed her scent that laid on her skin like an amber floral and woody breeze. My pillow smelled like hair, so I never washed it and went to sleep sniffing it.

I felt empty not having her with me in bed. I wanted to feel her warm body pressed against mine and the taste of her lips.

The only way to suppress the emptiness I felt inside, was firewhisky. I felt like worry left me for a couple of hours and I felt slightly relieved whenever I consumed it. The burning sensation of a shot maybe feel a tiny bit less.

_March 14th 1994_

_Dear Cordelia,_

_It's been exactly two months since you left. What is going on?! Are you alive? What have I done to you, that you don't even bother responding to me?!_

_D_

....

Cordelia's P.O.V

Everyday felt the same. I woke up and didn't feel anything. My head hurt all the time from crying. My eyes dried out after a while, I was incapable of shedding a tear. I wanted to write to him, but I couldn't. She took my owl away and put metal bars in front of my window so I couldn't receive any letters.

I wonder if he ever wrote to me. I hope he did. I begged Flavio to help me send one letter, but he never did. I told him it was about schoolwork, he asked to read it so I couldn't give it to him.

I wanted to kill myself. I didn't see a point in living anymore. Why should I? I can't live my life the way I want it. I feel like Azkaban would be better than this fucking house.

Thinking about Draco and the possibility of maybe seeing him one day was the only thing that kept me sane. The only joy I felt during these times was shutting my eyes and imagining him.

Thinking about all of our precious times together. The way he read to me, the way he kissed me, the way he pressed his body against mine, his minty breath, the way he stared at me with his illuminating beautiful grey eyes.

....

As I was crying in bed, my mom entered my room. She looked at me with a blank expression.

"Do you know anyone that has a name that starts with D?" D well obviously Draco, but why would she ask this. Does she know about Draco? If yes, then why doesn't she just say his full name? Or is it D as in Diggory? I didn't want to give anything away.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nevermind" she turned around and exited the room before I could say anything.

....

I soon got my answer when she summoned me to her study. She calmly sat on her obnoxiously fancy chair. There was a butterbeer sitting on the table, one that she pushed towards me as soon as I entered the room, signaling me to drink it.

"I'm not drinking that," I said with a pained expression on my face.

"Why so?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not an idiot mother, I know you put Veritaserum in it". As I said that, her smug smile dimmed.

"Well, you will have to drink it," she threatened.

"Why. What could you possibly do that you haven't done yet?"

"Oh what an innocent child you are.. Don't test me and do as I say" she commanded, still as calm as ever.

"No" I said, turning my back at her and starting to walk towards the door.

"Imperio" Suddenly my vision became blurry and my consciousness slipped away from me. I felt my body moving against my will. She made me sit down in front of her and reach out to take the drink.

I felt like I only had a connection with a very small part of my consciousness and that p[art was screaming that this was illegal and that I shouldn't drink that damn butterbeer.

As the drink I was holding moved towards my mouth, I slowly registered that she was looking at me with immense pity. A minor part of my intellect perceived this situation as very wrong but I couldn't comprehend why, so I drank it.

My senses returned, as she lifted the curse, off of me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" I was furious at her, I was shaking uncontrollably, feeling very panicky, "THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

"I know. I told you to not test me, chérie" she said with a slight grin on her face, "Now, do you still have feelings for the boy?

I tried to stop myself, but it was impossible, " Yes, I do, more than anything"  
"That's unfortunate seeing you'll stay here with me until you get rid of those child-like feelings" she said scowling, "I would like to know who he is."

I just refused to ever give her that information so I swiftly took my wand out of my hoodie's pocket, pointed it to myself and forcefully mumbled "Silencio" to myself. After that I tried to tell her it was Draco but I couldn't. I couldn't talk anymore, I couldn't make a sound so I smiled to myself.

It worked.

She was shooketh, she wasn't expecting that at all. The look on her face was priceless. I was proud of myself and waited for her to say something.

She recovered from her initial state of shock and mumbled nodding to herself "Impressive, you may go now, but don't think that you got rid of me just yet". I gave her a nod and got out of the room.

I knew that this wasn't the end, however I couldn't help but feel relieved.

....

The house was boring as ever, Diana didn't bother me for a couple weeks thankfully. I tried to concentrate on my studies, but it was challenging. I was unintentionally getting my hopes up that another incident like that wasn't likely to happen again, when it did just that.

It occurred during dinner this time. I was once again forced to consume the butterbeer infused with Veritaserum and when I came out of the effect of the Imperius curse, I knew what she wanted from me so I didn't wait a second.

"Expelliarmus"

I exited the dining hall, shut the door behind me, mumbled "Colloportus" to lock it safely and sprinted to my room, my heart in my throat.

This is becoming a routine between us, I guess.

....

The thing I called a routine five months ago ended up really becoming one. I felt like whenever she was bored, she interrogated me. However, I always found a way to doge her question, to know about who it is that I fell in love with.

As I made my way through the long corridors to the back porch for breakfast, I saw more maids than usual preparing for the big meeting tomorrow. All the education representatives from ministries around the world, will meet up here to discuss the new school reforms.

Diana looked agitated sipping her black coffee. I sat in front of her and a maid brought me my breakfast, which consisted of a chocolate croissant, butter on the side and an array of different jams that I could never finish even if I tried.

My mother didn't have anything on her plate, I assume she wants to tackle care of her already slim figure. She lit up a cigarette and started inhaling and exhaling the smoke. I hated the smell of it, I wanted to get away from there as soon as I was done eating.

I heard the very familiar words and also a familiar feeling of my body being controlled. I choked on the bite of croissant I just ate, but I don't even try to fight anymore. I drank the fucking butterbeer, wihich —as you can imagine— no longer is my favorite drink.

"Just get it over with already" I said as she lifts the curse, "You won't get an answer either way". She raised her eyes " Do you still love him?"

"I don't know" she was as surprised as I was. Am I really questioning my feelings right now? Am I really starting to forget him? But, either way, she didn't ask who it was this time.

I spread jam on the last bite of my croissant, swallowed it, wiped my mouth and left the back porch. I got back to my room and let out a loud sigh. I didn't care anymore, I will never see Him again and I finally accepted it.

.....

The next morning came in, the maids were in a hurry to put the finishing touches before the meeting. As if our house wasn't one of the best looking castles In the entirety of France.

Unfortunately, my mom wanted me to attend the meeting for experience, as I would later on take her place in the ministry of magic in France. She made me wear this very slutty looking, velvet, dark green dress.

As I was walking towards the living room to occupy myself by reading a book ss I waited for them. My mom was yelling at two maids, for probably not doing the simplest tasks right. She saw me coming so she called me over. Oh Merlin, here we go again.

"Cordelia, could you tell these two imbeciles how to place the vases correctly instead of reading your stupid romance books!" she exclaimed "The guests are arriving in five minutes!" she shrieked.

"Fine, mother!" I said rolling my eyes "And for your info this isn't a romance book it's a book about the psychology behind abusive parental behavior."

"Good. The More You Know" she said sarcastically, crossing her arms and she turned away immediately, " I expect those vases to be placed correctly by the time the guests arrive!"

She's so annoying. I hope I don't turn out like her. I exasperatedly ordered the maids around, fixing their sloppy work as I heard multiple footsteps approaching. I didn't turn around to look as I was very engrossed in the job I was given.

A few seconds later I heard the footsteps come to a hult and heard the name I was avoiding all this time.

"What's the matter Draco? Why did you stop?"

I felt my throat closing up as I turned around quickly.

That's when my eyes met his icy grey ones.

Draco's P.O.V.

My father dragged me along with him to France, to attend a meeting with him at the de Lorraine de Nanteuil's castle, for me to gain some experience on how the ministry of magic works. What kind of a name is that anyway..

But, the thing that he doesn't know is that, I don't want to take his place when I grow up. I couldn't give two shit's about the ministry. I tried to persuade him to not come with him, but it didn't work.

The only thing I could think of was her. I know she's french and that her family lives somewhere in France but I don't know where. I wrote her a final letter yesterday, I hope she got it.. She probably didn't. I'm just making a fool out of myself. Or maybe my owl is shit and can't find her.

Where is she? I feel like I'm never gonna know.. Does she still have feelings for me? Probably not anymore.. I didn't even deserve her to start with.. Why would she even want to be with someone like me? She probably realised how big of a fuck up I am and erased me out of her life..

We made our way to the castle, two men opened the door for us and a maid guided us to the meeting room. I really don't want to be here right now, I'd rather pitch myself off of the Astronomy tower instead of listening to a boring ass meeting..

There was a girl with dark brown hair, ordering maids around. I couldn't see her face, she had her back faced towards me. She looked really familiar from behind and her voice was almost identical to Cordelia's.

Then I felt my fathers cold walking stick on my shoulder ""What's the matter Draco? Why did you stop?" I didn't even flinch. She immediately turned around and it was her. She was in front of me.

I froze. My legs were incapable of moving.There was no air going in or out of my lungs. I felt my heart sink as her hazel eyes met mine.

I thought I was hallucinating. I blinked twice, but it was her. She was real. She looked different. Her beautiful, silky hair was longer. She was wearing a rather revealing emerald green dress. I just wanted to walk up to her and kiss her so badly. I craved for her lips to be on mine.

I finally shifted my gaze to my father, he was giving her a weird look. He opened the door and I entered the room, still keeping my eyes locked on hers. I forgot how to walk or act.

My brain had stopped working. I felt like my blood circulation slowed down as I pulled out a chair and sat on it. We were the last ones to arrive at the meeting. Everyone looked at us with an annoyed expression.

The woman who hosted this meeting, Diana started talking about stuff, when she was interrupted by the door opening. It was her, "Sorry I'm late" she got in, shut the door behind her and sat on the empty chair exactly in front of me. What are the odds..

She didn't even look at me, she just observed the table. I tried to not look at her as well, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I felt like I was in a trans. I couldn't hear a single word from anyone.

I hadn't seen her face in such a long time that I forgot exactly how she looked and her features that made her irresistible. I missed her so fucking much and it hurts. She looked even better than the last time I saw her. Which really wasn't helping..

Half an hour had passed and my eyes were still on hers. However, she still didn't even look over at me once, not even fucking once. She probably hates me.. Why isn't she looking at me? I wanted to scream "look at me" at the top of my lungs, but I didn't.

If her mesmerizing eyes met mine for even a second, that would be enough for me to go on with my life. It would suppress my immense hunger for her a tiny bit.

She suddenly looked at me, as if she heard the millions of thoughts running through my mind.

Cordelia's P.O.V.

I did everything in my power to not look at him. I tried to resist my urges as long as I could, because I didn't want to fall for him again. It was so damn hard and I simply gave up. I looked at his dashing, beautiful grey eyes and fell for him once again. He looked bad and if all his energy was sucked out of him. He looked manlier.

The tension between us was indescribable. It was strong and I feel like the rest of the room felt it. We both just looked at each other without even blinking. Looking into those one of a kind eyes of his was my comfort place, I finally felt home. I lost myself inside them.

I wanted to get up, push him towards the nearest wall and press my lips against his. I wanted to tell him everything that happened.

"Would you like to share your opinions on this new project Cordelia?" said my mother, taking me out of my trans.

"What?" I said, she looked at me with wide eyes " I think it's brilliant" I lied hoping it wouldn't be out of context.

"Oh so you think that sending students to dungeons, whenever they disrespect the rules, is acceptable?" she asked, confused as the rest of the room gave me weird looks. Fuck. Why can't just something go my way for once?

"What.. No.. Not at all!"I exclaimed, trying to recover myself from the shitty situation. She thankfully didn't ask me to elaborate and asked the long, blond haired man seated next to Draco.

I looked at Draco and saw the tiniest smile on his face, which made me smile as well. I uncontrollably bit my lip as he stared into my soul. His expression quickly changed. Does biting my lip still affect him? Wow..

The never ending meeting finally came to an end and everyone got up to shake each other's hand. It was kinda awkward. The final person that I hadn't still shaken hands with was him. As he neared me, my heart felt like it was going to beat outside of my chest. It beated extremely fast, as if I was doing an extensive workout.

He walked towards me, fixing his black tie. He let his right hand out and this was the first time we had physical contact in nearly 7 months. His face had a cold expression but his eyes were warm. As he shook my hand, I felt a piece of paper inside my hand.

He gave me a half smile and as he turned around I could smell his heavy cologne intoxicating my lungs. After he got out, I did as well and directly went to the nearest bathroom. I unfolded the letter.

Meet me at L'Opéra Garnier tonight at 8 pm

Why would he want me to meet him at the Opera? Are we going to sit next to each other in silence watching the Opera after all this time?

How am I going to sneak out? Fuckkkkkk.

What am I going to wear? Why does he have to be so random?

....

After what felt like hours searching for an outfit to wear, I finally found one. I wore a black dress, with a v-neck and a slit on its right leg that barely covered my thighs. I wore my hair up in a pretty messy bun and put on some dark green eyeshadow and a winged eyeliner on top of it.

I put on a par-dessus for people to not suspect anything and put my stilettos inside of each of my pockets. I unlocked my door and Flavio was obviously standing right beside the door, He looked at me with an odd expression because I was wearing a long coat inside of the castle.

"What? Can't I be cold in the middle of August?" I snapped and made my way to the corridors calmly. The maids were still occupied with cleaning everywhere, so they didn't really pay attention to me.

I went to the back porch, because there were only two guards there. They were talking to each other, I sneaked up to them and whispered "Petrificus Totalus" to both of them. They fell down and I tried to drag their motionless body behind a bush but they were too heavy.

"Imperio" I said and placed one of them behind the bush, then did the same with the other. I went behind the bush, lifted the Imperius curse and whispered "Obliviate".  
I tranquilly exited the gates and hopped in a taxi. I lowkey feel like a bad bitch right now and I love it.

....

I arrived at my destination, paid the taxi and got out of the car. I thought there would've been a crowd but there was no one. The street was completely silent. Draco was nowhere to be found.

I neared the front of the building and realised that the door was slightly opened. I made my way in and shut the door behind me. There wasn't a single sound and the whole opera was pitch black except the stage, there was a small light.

I got kinda paranoid so I mumbled "lumos" as I made my way to the light. As I came closer, the visuals became clearer. I got up the stairs and got on top of the stage. There were probably a thousand dark green and black scented candles. The smell was amazing. I never inhaled such a thing. There were black and blood red roses placed randomly throughout the whole stage.

Wow.. This is such a beautiful view. I took one black rose in my hand and turned around facing the empty seats of the Opera. I've never been on stage all alone before, It felt intimidating even if there was absolutely no one watching me.

I got interrupted by my thoughts as I heard a creak from the back of the stage. I turned around and a dark figure started approaching me slowly.

It was him, he was wearing black everything. His hair looked better than this morning and he had the most seductive little grin plastered on his face.

He took the rose out of my hand and dropped it on the floor. He observed me silently, still smiling, tucked the single strand of hair behind my ear and hugged me tightly.

We hugged each other with all the force we had in us, I couldn't breathe, neither could he. I pulled away.

"Did you write to me?" I asked. I had to get it out of my chest before anything happened between us.

"Yes, many times" he assured me. It was the first time I heard his deep enchanting voice. I didn't ask anything else. I put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist, towering over me.

I bit my lip as his eyes traveled down to my lips and back to my eyes. He leaned in closer, brushing his nose against my cheek and my heart raced as he pulled me closer whispering "I missed you so fucking much" to my ear.

When his gaze catched mine again, he leaned in to kiss me. He placed his right hand on my jaw and held it roughly, deepening our kiss, our lips moving together, our breath's quickening, blood rushing through my veins.

It has been so fucking long. His warm lips on mine was something I missed terribly. I wanted more of him, it wasn't enough anymore. I started unbuttoning his shirt and he picked me up and placed me on the floor. He got on top of me and crashed his lips onto mine again. He pinned my arms over my head, the fingers of one hand curling around my wrist and his other hand sliding up my thigh under my dress. He slowly pushed my dress up on my hips, took off his jacket and threw it across the stage.

Even if there wasn't anyone in the opera, I felt like there were people watching us.

I let out a soft moan as his hands made its way around my neck, moving it to the side and trailing kisses down it. Fuck, why is he so good?

As he released his grip on both of my wrists, my hands trailed his back as his kisses deepened. I could feel his muscles through his t-shirt.

He kissed every inch of my body, making me crave for more. He gave me a mischievous smirk, knowing the effect his presence had over me. It felt so good. I missed his touch on me. His body was pressed against mine, I could feel blood pulsing throughout my body.

He bit my bottom lip sofly asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. I was ready.  
He unblocked his belt and unzipped his pants. Our eyes connected and his lips curled into a smirk. That smirk that made me fall for him and I would a thousand times more.

He traced his hands further up my thigh, sliding my black lacy underwear to the side. He rubbed his erection up and down my clit and entered me slowly, his hips moving back and forth slowly. He mumbled "Fuck" under his breath. I held onto him as he places his hand on my throat, his icy silver rings making me gasp for air as I let out a loud moan echoing in the room. Wow. Now this.. This is just Wow..

....

We got dressed and I laid on his thighs as he caressed my hair, like old times. We didn't really talk much. I was still processing what just happened. I always thought that losing my virginity would be a big deal but it wasn't. I still felt the same, but better.  
He broke the silence "Did you write to me?" he asked, staring at me with his grey eyes.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't.. My mother placed metal bars on my window and caged my owl in her room.. I didn't receive any of your letters Draco" I said and he looked relieved.

"Did you seriously think I would not write to you?"I added

"I don't know. I didn't know what to believe when you just left all of a sudden, without saying anything" he replied and shifted his focus to the non-existent audience.

Would he seriously think that?

"I'm really sorry Draco.. I really couldn't do anything.. My mother forcefully dragged me back home, after she learned that I fell in love with you" I confessed, with a single tear dropping out of my eyes. He wiped my tears and gave me a sweet kiss, then lifted his head back up.

"Why would she do such a thing?" he asked with a curious tone.

"See, my mother has different beliefs. She wants me to focus on my education and thinks that men are trash basically" I admitted. His expression dulled.

"Oh.." he said, "I get it now. However, I strongly disagree with her. I mean me and trash are two opposite things you know, not even comparable" he teased and I rolled my eyes at him. I missed his cockyniss and chuckled.

"Anyways, what's important right now is that we're finally together" he said in a soft tone and leaned in to kiss me again. It was a passionate one.

We talked for hours and caught up with each other. It felt so good having him by my side, after all this time. We walked the empty streets of Paris together and watched the sunrise on top of the Eiffel Tower.

It was magical, but not as nice as the Astronomy tower and the view from Hogwarts of course. He walked me back to the castle and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"See you tonight love" he said smiling as I detached my hand from his and let myself in from the back porch door.

As I was tiptoeing to my room, I heard a sound from behind

"Well, Well, Well, so the mystery boy was Draco all this time".


	14. Chapter 14

Diana's P.O.V

I was in my study, going over some papers, when there suddenly was a knock on the door. It was Estelle, one of our maids.

"Sorry for disturbing you madame but another letter has arrived" she said placing it on the front of my desk. I watched her shut the door behind her as she let herself out. It's probably another letter for Cordelia. It was curious since this mysterious "D" hadn't sent her a letter in around 5 months. I opened the letter.

_August 16th 1994_

_Dear Cordelia,_

_It's been nearly 8 months since I last saw you and my love for you hasn't diminished a single bit. You have been the only thing inhabiting my mind. I tried to occupy myself with other things and tried liking someone else, but it didn't work. I can't stop thinking about you and it consumes me. It hurts me, something I'm not used to at all. I don't know why I feel like this towards you, but I just do. I can't help it. The only thing that keeps me alive is knowing that there is a possibility of me seeing you again. I've gotten so used to your presence that now I feel like something is always missing. I feel empty without you. I'm deeply sorry for hurting you before and the way I treated you. I understand if you don't want to see me again. I just want to know if you're ok. That's all._

_Love, Draco._

What.. This can't be! The "D" stands for Draco as in Draco Malfoy, Lucious and Narcissa's only son. I should've understood at the meeting, she acted really strange.

I took the letter with me and as I made my way to her room, I saw her. Her back was faced to me and she was slowly walking to her room, with a revealing dress on. Why would she wear a dress and high heels at 7 in the morning?

"Well, Well, Well so this mystery boy was Draco all this time" I said and she turned around immediately with a horrified look on her face. Her hair was messy and her face was very pale.  
"What?" she leered. She really thought she could get away without me knowing.. What a foolish child.

Cordelia's P.O.V.

"What?" I leered, still in utter shock. Fuck.. Did she see Draco from the back porch? Fuckkkk. Why is she even awake at the hour?

"Cordelia stop lying to me! Je ne suis pas bête! (I'm not an idiot)"she exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I tried to act as if I didn't know what I was talking about, but she didn't seem even the slightest bit convinced.

"Care to explain this to me then?!" She lended me something that looked like a letter. I was so shocked and focused on what she was saying that I didn't even see there was a piece of parchment paper in her hand. Wait, is this Draco's letter? Fuck, how did she get this?

I took it from her and read the letter carefully as she stood in front of me with her arms crossed under her chest, which gave me anxiety while reading it.

Wow, I didn't even know.. I wanted to write to him, but I couldn't..

"Where did you get this?" I asked, frightened by the way she observed me. She looked furious and kind of sad.

"It doesn't matter where I got it!" she snapped and stayed quiet for a moment. Her focus directly shifted to my bare neck. She observed it carefully and gasped.

"What is it mother? Why are you looking at my neck like that?" I demanded, before she could answer, I looked down confused and FUCK. The hickeys... I totally forgot about it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She stayed immobile. She looked at me with a death glare. She looked like she was about to.. About to have a breakdown.. My own mother, crying.. Something, I only saw once when I was six if I'm not mistaken. It was a very vivid memory.

"How could you?! My own daughter betraying me.. I tell you you're father cheated on me with Narcicia Malfoy and you go sleep with her son! What kind of a cruel person are you!"  
Wow.. When you put it that way it seems really bad. But how could I have known? I fell in love with him way before that incident happened.

"You're overreacting.. I fell in love with him way before that mother!" I exclaimed. Before I could say anything else she slapped me, hard. This is the first time she hit me. I was shocked. My parents did put me through so much, but never did they once hit me. My cheek was burning. It hurt alot. I looked at her with an appalled look, a hot tear rolling down my visage.

I turned around and walked back to my room, wiping my tears off.

"You will not be going back to Hogwarts this year!" she yelled from behind me. I felt like someone stabbed every inch of my body repetitively when she said that. I turned around to yell at her at the top of my lungs, but she was gone. She probably apparated somewhere and I had no energy to find her.

Nothing will change if I go chase after her. She N E V E R changes her mind. I was sick of begging for things all the time. Why do I have such a psychotic mother?

I arrived at the entrance of my chambers and now there were three men in front of my door. Great.. I rolled my eyes at them and let myself inside. My room was bright and I hated it. I closed my curtains, sat at the end of my bed and positioned my face on the palm of my hands. Tears started to poor out of my eyes like a river.

I curled inside of my bed and cried for hours until I felt numb. The more I read his letter, the more I cried. I got even more hurt every time I re-read it.

Fuck I'm supposed to have dinner with him at Le Relais de L'Entrecôte at 15 Rue Marbeuf, 75008 at 8 pm. He's gonna think that I stood him up. Fuck and I can't send him a letter my owl is caged.

I tried to get out of my room but the three men didn't let me. They had their wands up.

"You cannot leave this room, Miss Reinders" said Flavio "You're mother's direct orders. Your food will be brought to you 3 times a day" he added.

What the actual fuck.. Now I can't even leave my fucking room. So I'm basically in Azkaban, because I love someone. I never knew loving was a sin. Diana is fucking mental, she needs to sort out her priorities.

It's like she doesn't have another fucking hobby in life. She could literally travel the world for a 4th time, but no.. Bothering me, is her number one priority.

What a boring life she has. Like I get it, her fate isn't that could, knowing that she remarried three times because all of her ex-husbands cheated on her, but this doesn't mean that I'm going to have the same fate as her.

I wanted to hex the three men in front of me and run away, but I know that it's not their fault. That's their job.. So I frustratedly went back inside of my room and tried to find a way to owl him. I mean I could use a spell to destroy the bars in front of my window, but then what?

I can't jump because I would probably die. There is approximately 45 feet between the ground and my window and I don't have an owl.

....

Draco's P.O.V.

I arrived 10 minutes early to the restaurant and sat at the table I reserved. Even though I saw her 12 hours ago, I felt nervous. This still feels unreal. The idea of her being in my life again after all this time still hasn't sinked in.

I ordered a glass of wine as I waited for her. 15 minutes passed and I got slightly worried. Maybe she couldn't find the address or she took too long to get ready. Why does she even try? She looks perfect no matter what she wears. She could show up here with a messy bun, pj's and I would still look at her the same way, I will still be amazed by her presence.

40 minutes had gone by and I ordered another glass of wine. I'm starting to worry, if something bad happened to her, knowing that she rarely is late to places. She's pretty punctual most of the time. The waitress brought me my glass of wine and asked if I wanted to order an entree, but Instead I just asked for the check.

After what felt like hours, the waitress brought me the check, I paid, left a large tip and got out of the way.

I really couldn't care less about what her mother thinks of me, I'm gonna go to her house.

I arrived at her front door and rang the bell. A maid answered the door a minute later.

"What can I do for you monsieur" she asked with a kind tone.

"I'm here to see Cordelia" I answered and her face dulled.

"Wait here monsieur" she said and shut the door. A while later, someone else opened the door. It was Diana.

"She doesn't want to see you Mr. Malfoy" she hissed with a cold expression across her visage. I know she's lying, it's obvious.

"I don't believe you"

"I don't care if you believe me or not Mr. Malfoy, she doesn't want to see you, so you may leave now" she barked slowly closing the door. I stopped her by putting my hand on the door.

"I'll leave after I hear her saying it" I insisted. She arched up her brows.

"Are you threatening me Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes.. I am" I won't leave here before I see her.

"I don't have time for your petty behaviour!" she snapped. I was furious and pushed the door with all the strength I had in me. I'm not gonna give up this easily. I pushed her aside and started making my way to the corridors, when I fell down to my knees. She fucking hexed me, multiple times.

What the fuck? Has she lost her fucking mind? I was unconscious, every inch of my body was in pain.

....

I woke up the next morning in my room at the Manor. How did I fucking get here? I tried to get up, but my abs and legs hurt terribly, so I just stayed put in my bed.

Cordelia's P.O.V.

I hope Draco doesn't hate me right now for not meeting him yesterday. He probably thinks I don't love him anymore. It's not my fuvking fault, my mother is a manipulative psychopath.

Weeks and months passed by. It was a struggle being homeschooled again. I hated it. Julien, my professor came every weekday and he gave me lectures six hours a day. I could barely concentrate on his lectures. My attention always slipped back to the ring that Draco gave me and Julien's hair. His hair was platinum blond, identical to Draco's.

The only thing on my mind was him. I wanted to learn new things, because transfiguration was interesting this year, but I just couldn't. I felt hopeless.

My mother forced me every week to drink Veritaserum and asked me the same question "Do you love him" and my answer was always the same "Yes". I wanted to fight it but I couldn't. It's a very powerful spell. I don't even know if I could fight it or trick the system I guess.

She told me that if I still loved him before the start of the sixth year that she would homeschool me again. It was the month of May and I had very little time left. I either was gonna accept my fate and live a miserable life at home, or fight it and go back to Draco.

So it got me thinking. What if there is a way to fight it?

Monday came by and as Julien was teaching me a spell, I interrupted him.

"What do you know about Veritaserum?" he looked surprised, since I ask questions very rarely.

"Well, I know that it's a spell that forces you to tell the truth" We both looked at each other in silence.

"Is there any way to fight it?" I asked, desperately hoping he knew a way.

"I mean" he paused " it's a very powerful spell.. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious, It interests me knowing the loopholes of magic" I replied. Answering in a way for him to not suspect anything. He lowered his brows and started playing with his ring.

"Well if that's the case.. Then I remember reading something about it once, from a book I took from the restricted section. I think it was that, whenever you were asked a question under Veritaserum you have to think about a very dark time in your life and focus on that. The colors of your subconscious have to be grey and black, if there is a tiny bit of color then it won't work" he answered.

"Oh.. Curious thank you" I replied with a warm smile and he continued with the lecture.

....

It was the 5th of june, Draco's 16th birthday and my mother summoned me into her room. I drank the butter beer she asked me the million dollar question and this time I took my time to answer.

I thought of the day that my dad had a heart attack and I was the one to find his immobile body on the floor. The time I was hurt the most and thought my dad was dead. Even though he doesn't love me, I do and that was the worst thing I experienced. I didn't mess up the colors and everything was black and grey, just as Jukien told me to do so. I opened my eyes and answered "No" in a calm tone.

Oh my Merlin. It worked. We both were shocked. She didn't process it for a second. " What?!" she asked again and my answer was still "No". She let out a loud wicked laugh and smiled at me.

"Ah finally! You are free to leave now" and I left.

....

The end of the month of August had arrived and I was extremely excited to finally be going back to Hogwarts in two days. I was packing my trunk when I heard a knock on my door. It was my mother. She had another butterbeer in her hand, I didn't even say anything and I just drank it.

She asked and I focused on my dark memories "No" I replied.

"Great. Just to be sure" she said and exited my room.

....

I was finally back home, at Hogwarts. I didn't see either Draco or Hermione on the train. I'll probably see both of them at the sorting ceremony. As I made my way to the Slytherin table, I saw plenty of familiar faces and some new ones.

"Cordelia!" exclaimed someone from the Gryffindor table. I turned around and it was Hermione running towards me. Before I could say anything, she hugged me extremely tightly for a long time.

I haven't hugged someone for this long for quite sometime now. She pulled away.

"I missed you terribly Cordelia. What your mother did to you is crazy.. I'm really sorry you went through that" I could see that she felt sorry for me, from the way she looked at me. But, how does she even know about this? Does everyone at Hogwarts also know about this?

"I missed you so much as well Hermione" I gave her a warm smile "How do you know about what happened?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well, Draco told me," she admitted. Since when did Draco and Hermione talk to each other? I thought they hated each other.. And Draco doesn't really talk about things like this.. " It was hard at first, he didn't tell me why you left and I might have used poly juice potion to transform into Blaise to ask him. He was extremely determined to not tell me at first, well tell his "best friend", but then when I forced him, he gave up and explained the whole situation. But, don't worry I didn't tell anyone" she assured, which made me feel slightly relieved.

"Wow, that's clever of you.. Yeah this past year and half was terrible, but thankfully I managed to come back" I admitted with a slight smile on my face " Let's catch up soon, but I have to go find Draco now" I said and gave her a hug and turned around. Before I walked any further, I turned back around facing her "Thank you for being such a good friend to me. I really appreciate you and your friendship" I confessed and she had a warm smile plastered on her face.

I sat on an empty spot at the Slytherin table. Everyone's eyes were on me and they whispering to each other about me. I couldn't have cared less. My eyes scanned the whole table to look for his presence, but he was nowhere to be found. I re-scanned the people at the table and was disappointed once again. He wasn't here. Where could he be? The ceremony started 5 minutes ago.

After Dumbledore sorted around 15 students, the doors of the Great Hall opened. It was him. He was there. Looking even handsomer than ever, but he looked different. He was very pale and looked "out of it". He didn't see me, he just walked towards the table, his head down, ignoring all the eyes on him.

Draco's P.O.V.

Why is everyone looking at me? I know I'm 10 minutes late, because that fucking Potter tried to spy on me on the train. I had to teach him a lesson on to not fucking mess with me, ever again. I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds himself back in London. I sat down next to Blaise and Dumbledore picked up from where he left off.

I'm so fucking done with this sorting ceremony. Like why is it mandatory for upper years to be present at this ceremony ? I don't give a single fuck about which student is in which house. These ceremonies take way to fucking long.

I played with my ring the whole time and just looked up at the last person who got sorted. He got Slytherin and was excitedly approaching the table, when I saw her.

She was sitting at the end of the table. It was her. She was staring at me mindlessly. She looked the same, but her features were more womanly and her hair was longer. She had plenty of highlights in her hair, which made her look even prettier. Her intense eyes on mine, stopped my breathing.

How didn't I see her before? I finally had suppressed my feelings for her and now she's fucking in front of me. All our memories together come rushing down on me and I couldn't help myself from getting the chills. Fuck I missed her.

No. No. No. I can't do this, she can't be a part of my life anymore. I can't risk her life, she's been through enough. I have a task I need to concentrate on. If she even knew what I am, she would never look at me the same. I'd rather not tell her and avoid her.

I quickly shifted my gaze back at my ring and didn't look at her again. The feast began, but I didn't eat anything. Seeing her look at me from the corner of my eye, made me lose my appetite. So I just dismissed myself from the Great Hall.

I heard footsteps approaching, from behind me. Someone grabbed me by my arm, I turned around and it was her.

"What's the matter with you?!" she exclaimed. She had every reason to be upset. Her curves were immaculate and I wanted to slam her against a wall and crash my lips onto hers aggressively. But I quickly pushed my desires aside and tried my best to look at her emotionless.

"Nothing. Leave me the fuck alone" I said calmly rolling my eyes. Her jaw dropped and she looked very confused. Her brows lowered and I could see she was hurt through her eyes. She was always bad at hiding her emotions, her eyes gave everything away.

"What?" she blurted. Fuck. I hate doing this to her. If she only knew. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything. But, I can't.

"Are you deaf? Leave me te fuck alone" I said and walked away. Thankfully, She didn't say anything back. I don't know if I could've still kept a straight face.

Cordelia's P.O.V.

What has gotten into him?

Why is he so rude all of a sudden?

What happened to him?

This isn't the Draco I know.. How could someone change this much in a year? I'm really confused. Is he with someone else? I mean I then could understand to an extent, but it doesn't explain why he acted so rude towards me. I didn't do anything wrong to him. Yes I didn't write to him, but he knows why and he can't blame me for it.

I was still standing at the same place he left me, frozen. As I heard multiple people exiting the Great Hall and marching towards me, I didn't want to burst into tears in front of that many people, so I just made my way to my room.

Shit. But, what if my roommates are there? I cannot handle them right now, so I changed my route to the Astronomy Tower.

As I was sitting on the cold floor, I remembered the time, when Draco and I raced to the Quidditch field. It's been so long.. Nearly two years since that happened. We were basically kids back then. My ring caught my attention and the tears started to trickle down my face.  
Why can't I just be happy for once?

....

Draco's P.O.V.

Monday morning came along and I couldn't sleep the whole night. The image of her face yesterday never left my mind. It hurt me terribly seeing her like that, knowing that I caused it.

I headed to my first class of the day which was potions class. I was a few minutes early and the class was pretty full. I'm in the same class as the golden trio, how fucking great. Exactly what I needed.

As Slughorn started his lecture on Felix Felicis also known as liquid luck, he was interrupted by the door unlocking. It was her. Why does she have to make it harder for me to ignore her?

She had black circles under her eyes and her hair was slightly messy. Her tie was loose and the first three buttons on the top of her shirt were unbuttoned, which slightly revealed her chest. She wore a short black skirt and looked so fucking hot. I wanted to rip her shirt apart and kiss every inch of her body.

No. No. No. Stop this. I can't. I can't do this.

"Sorry Professor. I mixed up the days. I thought it was Tuesday" she confessed and Ron snorted from the back of the class.

"It's fine, pick a book from the cupboard and take a seat" he said and continued with the lecture.

I examined her carefully as she grabbed a book from the cupboards and took a seat next to Hermione. Harry was observing her features. I wanted to punch him across the face and brake his nose again, when his gaze shifted to her chest. Blaise saw the state I was in and placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

She put her hair up. Fuckk. Is she trying to torture me? She fucking knows, I can't resist her when she puts her hair up, exposing her neck. Fuck. I had to distract myself. Pansy was sitting next to me, I turned towards her and started flirting with her. Maybe that would make her hate me.

Cordelia's P.O.V.

I watched him as he flirted with Pansy. She was all over him. Really? He left me for that fucking bitch? Wow.. He knows how much I fucking despise her and what does he do.. He fucking flirts with her. Or maybe they're dating? They do seem pretty close to each other and are pretty touchy.

I looked over at Hermione to see if she saw what I saw, but she didn't. She was too concentrated on making the elixir.

"Hermione, are they dating?" I whispered.

"What? Who?" she asked. I tilted my head pointing at Draco and Pansy, she understood my signal.

"Oh. No. I don't think so..This is the first time I see them talking together. Draco didn't speak to her at all last year. Why are they all over each other? I thought you two were together? I don't understand" she looked as confused as I was.

"I thought so too, but apparently he's moved on" I say with a shaky breath. It pains me seeing him with someone other than me. Was our love a lie?

....

Days went by and he didn't speak a word to me. I caught him, looking at me sometimes but that's about it. I rarely saw him, except in Slughorn's class that he skipped the majority of the time.

On the rare occasions that I saw him, I tried to talk to him, but whenever I tried to approach him, he just walked away and ignored me. I cried every single night, Astrid and Amara were worried, so I just lied to them, saying that I lost someone close to me. Which technically wasn't really a lie, I did "lose" someone close to me.

....

A month had gone by like this and today was the day of the first Masquerade Ball at Hogwarts. It was actually Hermione's idea to implement a ball like this. Which I think is a pretty good idea, since I love Masquerade balls. They're a,ways pretty mysterious and fun. Plus, It would be a good distraction.

Dean Thoman asked me to go with him but I declined. I didn't really feel like going with him, so I just joined Ron and Hermione.

I got to know Ron much more this past month, thanks to always being around Hermione and he's a pretty decent guy, but a bloody idiot. I had to hint him multiple times for him to ask Hermione to the Masquerade Ball.

Hermione was extremely joyful the day he asked her. We had a sleepover that night and Hermione didn't stop smiling. She kept jumping around. I liked seeing her like this.

....

I wanted to wear a different color this time, so I wore a dark red dress, curled my hair slightly for it to become wavy in the ends, put on a matte red lipstick and black stilettos. My mask was black and I wore a silver necklace with a black 20 carat diamond in it's center.

I took off the ring he gave me for the first time in two years and placed it on my nightstand.

I joined Ron and Hermione in front of the Gryffindor common room and we walked to the Ball.

There was a huge chandelier floating in the air and the ballroom floor was a huge aquarium. I could see plenty of fish swimming, underneath the glass of the aquarium. It was strange, I felt like the glass was gonna break and that I was going to fall into the water.

I looked around the room to see if Draco had arrived and yes he did. He was dancing with a blonde girl. I could tell who she was from behind, it was Astoria Greengrass, his head was on her shoulder and I watched him as he nibbled down her neck slowly.

Why? Why is he doing this?

Our eyes connected and he lifted his head from her shoulder, cupped her jaw and kissed her, still looking at me.

What the fuck??? He can kiss her, but why is he rubbing it all over my face? I get it he's moved one, but why is he trying to hurt me in the process?

Ron and Hermione invited me to dance with them, but I wasn't feeling like it and told them I would join them later, knowing that I actually wouldn't.

I just sat on a chair and watched everyone have the time of their lives, while I sat there miserably. I started to mindlessly look at my purse and do as if I was searching something inside of it, for people to not think that I was here alone.

I dropped my lipstick on the floor in the process, it got underneath the table. As I bent down to pick it up, a figure was towering over me and kneeling down to pick it up for me instead.

As the person picked it up, I looked up and it was a very handsome dark brown haired guy. He was extremely tall, around 8 inches taller than Draco and had a perfect chiselled jaw, so sharp he could literally cut parchment paper with it.

"Looking for this?" he said, his voice was so deep. I fixed my hair.

"Ahh yes. Thank you" I thanked him with a warm smile on my expression as he placed it on the table. I took it and put it back inside of my bag. He let his hand out.

"Dance with me" he ordered. It wasn't a question and without a second thought, I placed my hand in his and we went to the dance floor.

I placed my hand on his broad shoulder, as he placed his hand on my waist, very close to my bottom. His warm hand on mine sent shivers through my spine. We didn't really talk much, we just danced.

Sometimes it's better than to live the moment and experience it without talking. It felt intense, but thrilling. It made me take my mind off of Draco.

As we danced, I got more into it. I didn't realise at one point that everyone stopped dancing and were watching us, we were the spotlight of the dancefloor. He danced really well.

"Why are they looking at us" I asked and he gave me a half smile "They're looking at you love" he said and left a single peck on my neck, which made my heart beat faster and I could feel blood rushing throughout my body.

"Are you new?" I asked, I never saw him before.

"Yes. I just arrived yesterday. What's your name amore?" he inquired with a voice that made me weak, it was so freakin deep and it was slightly raspy.

"Cordelia. What do they call you?"

"Claudio," he answered. Is he italian? That would explain the slight accent.

"Are you italian?" I wanted to know.

"Si" he said with a devilish smirk on his face. I bit my lip at how dashing he looked. Imagine if there were two of them? They would literally rule this school with their appearance.

It transitioned into a slow song and someone interrupted us.

"May I have this dance?" I turned around and it was someone that looked exactly like Claudio, except he was wearing a dark green tie instead.

"Sure" said Claudio in an annoyed tone and kissed the top of my hand and got lost in the crowd. Am I tripping right now?

"Are you related to him?" Was the first thing I asked.

"Yes. He's my twin" Well I guess my subconscious was right. There indeed were two of them and they will definitely rule this school.

Wow.. I can't tell who looks better, because of the mask. The only difference between them, was that Claudio had navy blue eyes, that pierced my soul and his twin had emerald green ones, that I've never seen before. His eyes were literally dark green, such a rare color and very intimidating.

I was shook. They both smelled amazing and I must admit their scent was competing with Draco's Dior Sauvage cologne, which is a first.

"Wow.. What's your name then?"

"Akoni and yours?"

"Cordelia, pleasure" he looked at me so intensely that I forgot how to smile. So I stared into his intoxicating eyes with a blank expression. I couldn't decide who was better looking, him or Claudio. However, Claudio was more charismatic and intimidating than him.

Draco's P.O.V.

What the actual fuck. Like one is already not enough, there's two of them now. Where the fuck, did they even come from. I tried to not look at them but I couldn't take my eyes of of her. Seeing her with another guy made me jealous. She's mine and I don't share my possessions.

I was disgusted to even touch Astoria's hand and waist. I observed that fucking prick as they laughed and danced, the way his hand was nearly touching her ass. I wanted to burn his fucking hand and cut it up into a million pieces.

She didn't even look at me even once, since she started dancing with them. Fuck, now the guy is pulling her closer and there's no space left between them. I was furious.

"Ouch" said Astoria and I looked at her confused. I didn't even feel how tightly I was squishing her tiny hand, out of rage. I loosened my grip and shifted my head back up to them.

What the fuck? Now she switched again and is dancing with the first guy she danced with. What is this?

She finally looked at me after all this time and then the guy looked at me as well. He tilted her head back with his thumb, for her to face him and slammed his lips against hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco's P.O.V.

That's it. I'm fucking done. I'm not gonna continue watching this shit show anymore. How dare he fucking kiss her! I immediately detached my hand from Astoria's and walked over to them. I couldn't stand the way his hand was pressed against her bare back, where my hands stood once. 

She's mine and only fucking mine. 

I clutched her wrist and pulled her out of their kiss. She looked at me startled. She had his saliva on her lips, it sickened me. I started dragging her away from him.

"What the fuck Draco!" she snapped. She was furious and tried to hold back, but my grip was too powerful. Then suddenly, it wasn't. I couldn't pull her away because that fucking prick grasped her other wrist tightly. 

"Leave" he commanded sharply. Who the fuck does he think he is, giving me orders? Anger flared through my eyes, as I gave him a death glare. He just stood there with no emotion on his face. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are!!" I barked with a sour expression, still trying to pull her towards me. 

"Her boyfriend" he said and my jaw dropped. What the fuck!

Cordelia's P.O.V.

Both of their grips on my wrists were so tight, I could feel my blood flow stop. I felt like a teddy bear that two children couldn't share. I felt like an object that none of them could give up because of their pride. As if my existence only mattered if I belonged to one of them.

Draco was suffocating his eyes with a death glare. I never saw him this angry, not even when Cedric forced himself on me. But he got what he deserved, he's dead. The music stopped and everyone was watching us like they were in a theater, dead silent. 

"Her boyfriend" said Claudio and WHAT! I tilted my head at Claudio, lines forming between my eyebrows. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face, my lips parted as he released his grip. 

I don't need his fucking protection. I can take care of myself for fuck's sake. 

I shifted my glare back to Draco and he was looking at both of us with wide eyes. He got furious by the second, it looked like he wanted to avada kedavra him. 

Even though I don't need Claudio's protection, maybe I could play along, to make him jealous. 

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked me, I could see the throbbing veins on his neck.

"Yes" I responded, chin and head high. He didn't say anything for a second, took a deep breath and grasped me by my wrist again.

"Draco what th-"

"Shut up. You're coming with me" he ordered as he towed me. I kicked his legs with my heels to stop him, but he turned around and gave me a frustrated look, picked me up and carried me on his shoulder. I hit his back with both of my palms multiple times, but he didn't let go. I couldn't kick his chest because his arm held my lower legs tightly. 

We were out of the dance floor before I knew it. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to escape, so I just stopped fighting as he brought me to the other side of the castle, where there was absolutely no one. He put me down and smashed me against a wall, before I could even readjust my dress. Both of the arm holes of my dress fell on the side of my arms.

I could feel his eyes burning into mine. They were so intense that it felt like he was staring right into my shattered soul. He slammed both of his palms on the wall, above my shoulders, to release his anger. I could hear the sound echo, through the empty corridors. He let out a loud sigh and cupped my jaw with his right hand, profoundly staring at my lips.

"You did two things off limits tonight.. First you wore your hair up, which I told you I can't fucking resist.." he sighed again " Second you kissed someone other than me" he said as he ran his knuckles through my cheek with his other hand, I could feel his icy ring freeze my cheek.

Now this is my fucking fault?? First he kisses Astoria and gets mad when someone kisses me. The audacity in this fucking guy.. "Did you forget about when you kissed Astoria as well?!" I fumed "And why do you even fucking care?! Leave me alone!!" I exclaimed, pushed him to the side aggressively and started walking back.

He yelled at me behind my back "If I see that fucking prick near you I swear to Merl-" 

"Or what? You'll beat him up? Kill him? Kill me? Kiss another blonde? Fuck another blonde?" I snapped. Like first he ignores me and then he gets mad because someone else shows me affection. 

"You're fucking pathetic! Leave me alone Malfoy!" I looked at him with a flushed face. I seriously don't get him. He needs to go to a mental hospital. He didn't even let me take two steps forwards as he grabbed both of my wrists at the same time and pulled me towards him.

My back was against his front, he held me by my waist and slowly snaked up his hands to my chest and held them tightly. He started sucking the side of my neck and slowly made his way to my ear. Before I could even breathe for a second, he positioned his hands on my waist and turned me around.

My cheeks were flaming out of anger, my heart thudding like a mallet in my chest. His breath was cold against my open lips. He grabbed my neck, slammed me against a wall again. I swear to Merlin I'm gonna get a concussion from being slammed onto walls every two seconds. 

I remember that I should be furious with him. But as my face morphs into a glare and my mouth opens to scream at him, he cuts me off by crashing his lips onto mine. His hands trace my figure, running up and down my waist and caressing my ribs through my thin dress. It made me slightly shiver and warm me all at once. He made his way down to my chest. 

Our quiet gasps for breath fill the empty corridors. I wanted to punch the shit out of him and kiss him at the same time. What is wrong with me? Why am I giving him the satisfaction? But I can't make myself stop. I don't know why. 

He kissed his way up the center of my throat, finding my chin and then returning at last to my lips. His eyes were locked on mine, dark and full of intent now as he lifted my dress up to my waist, fisting one hand in the fabric. The other found the back of my knee and dragged my legs apart. I bit down hard on my lip, knowing what was gonna happen. He pressed his lips on my inner thigh, dragging down my underwear while he did it. I felt a shiver spread over my skin. 

He got back up, locked his eyes on mine and effortlessly unbuckled his belt. My head fell back as he mouthed a burning path down from the corner of my lips to the valley above my collarbone. The tip of his erection touched my wetness and he whispered something into my ear.

"That's what I thought" was the only thing he said. He quickly buckled up his belt, zipped his pants and left. My jaw dropped and I wasn't able to shut it for about two minutes. 

I felt anger and frustration boil up inside of me, like a kettle. It was one of the biggest mind fuck moments of my life. I felt betrayed in a way. I kept replaying the same 4 words that's what I thought, in my mind. Is this all real or is it just happening inside of my head?

I put on my underwear, fixed my hair and tried to calm down. Thankfully there were open windows, so I inhaled deeply and exhaled the cold air. It was too much to process. What is he even playing at? I remembered what my mother told me, that boys are just pathetic and a waste of time, I guess she was right. Why do I listen to advice given to me after I fuck up?   
I will not let this affect me.. 

I entered the ballroom and put on a straight face, like nothing happened. Draco was sitting on one of the tables, with his tie loose and was sipping on some drink that was obviously not served at the ball. Astoria was reapplying lipstick, by looking at her mirror. He stared at me with a smirk on his face, it disgusted me. 

I immediately looked away and tried to find some familiar faces. Claudio and Akoni were sitting on a red velvet couch with both of their arms placed on the top of the couch. There were about five girls seated on other chairs around them, they were basically drooling over them. The first four buttons on Claudio's shirt were unbuttoned, which slightly exposed his collarbone. 

The twins weren't even paying attention to any of the girls, because they were just observing me in a seductive way. Akoni moved the side of the couch, and tapped on the middle of it, gesturing for me to sit. I untied my hair as I walked over to them and sat in the middle. 

Claudio was on my left and Akoni on my right. There was literally no space between us, my left thigh was touching Claudio's right thigh and my right one was touching Akoni's left thigh.   
It made me feel kind of secure and tense at the same time. I slightly tilted my head to the left to face Claudio.

"I don't need your protection you know" I said with a straight face. He looked at my lips and then to my eyes.

"I know" he replied in an intimidating way.

"So why did you say that you were my boyfriend?" I inquired as I started playing with my ring.

"Wasn't his reaction priceless?" he asked as he dodged my question. 

"It was but why did you do it?" I insisted as I lowered my hand and placed it on my thigh.

"Because I will be soon" he replied in a sarcastic tone, clenching his jaw. I smiled at myself and rolled my eyes. His hand slowly started caressing my back, I quickly removed it and got up.

"You won't" I said matter of factly and started to make my way to the exit. I could see Draco clenching his fists from underneath the table. I simply smiled at him, it was so fun watching him getting jealous over me. He looked at me with a confused expression, but I didn't really care. I grabbed my purse from the table I was sitting at and got out of the ballroom. Everyone already started leaving the Ball, so I wasn't that concerned about missing out on anything.

....

I entered my room and my roommates weren't there. I went to the bathroom and just looked at myself through the mirror. I put some makeup remover on a cotton pad and removed my smokey eye makeup and red lipstick. My hair was getting in my way so I put it in a ponytail and shut my eyes to rethink about the way he grabbed my neck. It felt so real that I got goosebumps at the thought of it and opened my eyes and flinched at what I saw on the reflexion of the mirror.

Our eyes locked into each other. His hands were in the pockets of his trouser and he was leaning on the side of the door. I immediately turned around, my bottom hit the sink. I was lost for words. He wet his lips and took something out of his pocket. They were black handcuffs. 

He pulled me towards him by my wrist. I gasped and he untied my hair. He cupped my jaw and caressed my bottom lip with his thumb, picked me up violently by my thighs. As I was about to kiss Draco, he threw me on my bed and got on top of me.

"Is this what you want?" he asked calmly, I nodded and held my wrist towards him, for him to handcuff me. He handcuffed me to the head of the bed, removed my underwear and ripped my dress apart. Fuck.. that was hot.

He removed a flask from the inside pocket of his jacket, took a sip and got closer to me. He bent down and poured the sip he took inside of my mouth. It was firewhiskey, I could feel his cold breath against my mouth. I swallowed the drink as he blindfolded my eyes. 

He started nibbling down my neck and sucked my breast. I arched my back as he started getting lower and lower.. 

I was getting used to then dark, when suddenly he untied my blindfold. It was Claudio!

What the fuck??! I could feel my heart beat... every single pound in my chest. I couldn't hear it, but I could feel it and I opened my eyes. It was a fucking dream. I was breathless and sweating immensely. 

I heard someone laughing "Interesting" said Claudio smirking, who was sitting at the end of my bed. That fucker got inside of my head! I jumped out of bed and slapped him across the face. He didn't move his face and gently touched the redness on his cheek. 

There was only silence between us and I could feel the tension rising up. 

He rose up from the bed and walked towards me "Try harder next time" and he placed the blindfold inside my hand. Why is is he giving the fucking blindfold? And why does he want me to slap him again? Is he ill?

"Why are you giving me this? I was confused.

"You'll see" he said, got out of my room and shut the door behind him.

After he got out of my room, I sat on the bed and observed the blindfold carefully. 

Why would I need a blindfold? Either way I don't really want to know. 

I shoved it inside of the drawer of my messy night stand and put on the most comfortable pair of black sweatpants and a v-neck crop top. 

I made my way to the library to meet up with Hermione. I asked her if she could help me with my arithmancy essay, since she's the only one I know who takes this class that can help me. 

Unsurprisingly, when I got there Hermione was already seated and had a bunch of books gathered around her on the table.

"Good morning" I said with a warm smile. 

She looked up at me and smiled back "Good morninggg". I took a seat in front of her and looked at the people around us. 

There was Dean Thomas sitting at the other edge of the table, he gave me a scrutinizing glare, probably because I declined his offer when he asked me to go to the Masquerade ball.I simply gave him an awkward smile back. 

On my left was Milicent Bullstrode, glowering at the book in her hand and biting her nails aggressively, she looked really frustrated. 

On the table in front of her was Akoni who winked at me when our eyes met. I rolled my eyes and frowned at him. I let out a loud sigh and shifted my gaze back to Hermione.

"So, have you started it yet?" she asked. I just looked at her confused. 

"The essay" she added. 

"Oh.. I might have procrastinated a bit" I admitted in a sarcastic way, she rolled her eyes and took out a quill and paper out of her satchel. 

People entered and left and we were there for far too long than needed, because I had the attention span of a teaspoon. Thankfully Hermione was understanding and didn't really get frustrated with me. Honestly she would be a really good teacher, if she ever thought of teaching here at Hogwarts.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Akoni kept looking at me from time to time, which was one of the things that distracted me while trying to finish the essay. He glared at me around thirty times in the span of two hours, but I purposefully never once looked at him back.

It was obvious that he was trying to catch my attention from his loud sighs and laughing rather loud with the girl sitting next to him, taken from the fact that we were in the library.

I know how frustrated someone can be when you try to catch their attention but they never give you any, it was rather pleasing seeing him annoyed that I wasn't acknowledging his presence. 

While we were nearly finished writing the essay Akoni got up and walked right behind Hermione. Our eyes were locked into each other the whole time. 

Hermione noticed the way we looked at each other and after she saw him leave the library she asked in a low tone " So Akoni huh?"

"What?"

"Akoni Valentino. He just arrived last week with his twin brother Claudio from italy. From what I heard they come from an extremely wealthy family and own nearly eighty percent of Italy's real estate"

How does she know this already? Well.. this is Hermione she probably even knows what they had for breakfast. 

"I know.. I've actually met both" I said.

"You met them? When?" she asked, arching her brow.

"Yes. I danced with both yesterday at the Masquerade Ball. His brother Claudio was in my bed this morning". Hermione's jaw dropped.

"In your bed?!" she exclaimed and everyone in the library shushed us.

"You move fast Cordelia" she chuckled.

"Oh no. Not like that. He got inside of my mind and I had a dream about him and Draco"

"What?! He got inside of your head?" she inquired in a shocked tone, so I told her everything that happened with him and Draco.

She just looked at me and didn't say anything.

"What's the matter with Draco? He's acting so strange. I swear I want to punch him like I did in year 3" she fumed.

"You punched him? Good one Granger" we both chuckled, I guess humor is my coping mechanism now. 

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question for the past two months now" I admitted as the smile on my face faded away slowly. 

....

Monday afternoon came by and I had the Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and that meant that I had to see him. It would've been so much easier if we weren't in nearly all the same classes, but that's my luck in life, unfortunate as always. 

"I'm gonna make you do something different today. I want you to search for a creature, they are pretty challenging to find and disguise themselves very well but if you search for them attentively you'll manage to find one. I want you to bring me a Bowtruckle. They serve as a tree guardian for its home tree. They're generally peaceful creatures, but it may attempt to gouge out your eyes if anything threatens its tree or itself, and is adept at dodging most types of charms, so be careful. For the sake of our time limit I will put you in groups of four. First group Harry, Luna, Blaise and Goyle"

Knowing my luck, I won't even be surprised if I end up in the same group as Draco.

"Group two Cormac, Lavender, Ron and Hermione... Group six Pansy, Cordelia, Astoria and Draco"

I wanted to kill myself when I heard that. I guess I was right yet again.. It couldn't have been worse. I already hate Pansy and now Astoria too like what is this? 

To be fair though I'm sad for Hermione. Lavender has had an eye on Ron for so damn long and I know how much Hermione despises her. 

When it comes to Cormac, he just looks at Hermione so creepily and asks Ron to set him up on a date with her like every week. So in conclusion I don't know which group is worse. 

Pansy, Astoria and Draco were all standing next to each other, so I walked over to them. The walk over to them felt so uncomfortable because they were all staring at me the whole time. 

I could see Draco smile to himself as he was playing with his family heirloom. Probably because he was in a group with three girls he hooked up with.

"Do you find this amusing?" I snapped. His stupid smile made anger flare through me.

"Do I find what amusing love?" he queried as if he didn't know. Astoria lowered her brows at him.

"Don't call me that. And you know exactly why" I barked as I rolled my eyes.

"Enough of this bullshit. Cordelia you go find the fucking creature and bring it to us" Pansy ordered with a bitchy tone. 

"Last time I checked I didn't look like a fucking servant. Go get it yourself or are you that dumb that you can't even find a damn creature" I fumed. 

"Ok. Ok. Enough of this" Draco said as he came in between us " Let's split up in two groups. Pansy you go with Astoria and Cordelia you come with me" 

"What makes you think I would want to go with you Draco?" 

"If you'd rather go with Pansy go ahead, no one's stopping you" he said as he turned back to the original spot he was standing at.

"I'm not going anywhere with her!" Pansy scoffed.

"Me neither" I snapped back, turned around and started walking. A couple moments later, I heard footsteps nearing me, I didn't turn around. 

The footsteps finally reached me and I tilted my head to the left, it was Draco. Neither of us talked, we just walked in silence.

It kind of reminded me of that day in year 4 where we went to the Forbidden Forest together with Hagrid. It was kind of the start of everything in our relationship. The first time I realised that our feelings for each other were mutual. But now, I'm not so sure. 

Someone who didn't care at all wouldn't have pulled me away from my kiss with Claudio or get in between me and Pansy. But someone who cared wouldn't also kiss Astoria in front of me multiple times, to purposefully hurt me. 

It has always been so complicated with him. He was always there when I needed him the most and now I don't know. Maybe he needs me this time and doesn't know how to show it or ask for it.

However someone in their right mind wouldn't just treat me cruelly and ask for help if something bothered him. Maybe he's not in his right mind? 

Or I'm just overthinking per usual..

The only thing that I know is that I'm tired of 'what if's' and deserve someone that will make me want to live, enjoy life and not the opposite.

As I was getting lost in my thoughts I looked at my left and he wasn't there. I turned around and he was like ten feet away observing a tree, to see if there were any potential Browtruckles on it. 

I started walking over to him and when I was nearly one feet away I was stuck. I looked down and I had stepped on mud. It slowly started sucking me into the ground.

"Draco!!" I yelled he turned around abruptly and started laughing. I haven't heard him let out a laugh like that in far too long. I think the last time was when we were sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower while eating red velvet cakes containing weed in it. He first ran towards me then stopped and crossed his arms.

"Where are your two bodyguards?" he said and the mud reached the top of my lower leg. I was trying to hold onto the grass to not get sucked in even more. 

"Are you crazy!? Help me get out!" I exclaimed.

"Oh so you're begging for me now Cord huh?" he said in a sarcastic tone " Wasn't Friday night enough for you already?" he added.

"This is not a fucking game! Help me right now!" I hissed and at this point more than half of me was sucked in.

"It is for me.. Tell me one good reason why I should help you" he said with a bored tone. I tried to reach for my wand from my back pocket but it got worse now I couldn't lift my right arm up, the mud made it impossible to lift my arm back up to the surface.

"I HATE YOU" I grunted.

"That's not enough to satisfy me. Tell me ten things you hate about me"

"What is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed " You're sick and you make me sick" I sighed feeling the mud reaching the bottom of my chest. He observed me in that same position still not offering to help so I continued "Your hair.. your posture, your.. your face, your eyes. Ugh is this fucking enough!?" 

"Continue" he commanded and the mud reached my chin.

"Are you serious right now?!" he simply nodded.

"Fine!" I barked and let out a frustrated sigh.

"The way that you act like you don't care about anything but, you actually do, even more than me.. The way you kiss and touch her in front of me," tears were in my eyes but I tried to look brave and continued.

"How angry you make me feel sometimes! Not even my mother gets on my nerves like you do! The fact that I still fucking love you after everything that you've done to me. I hate myself for still feeling this w-" the mud covered my mouth and I couldn't talk anymore. 

He just stared at me emotionless and let out his hand. I grabbed it and he started pulling me. He couldn't with one hand so he held my wrist with both of his hands and as I was nearly out of the mud I pushed him inside it. 

It's time for him to suffer a bit now. But this time I wasn't gonna help him out. I looked at him as tears trickled down my eyes, turned around and started walking away.

I could hear him curse a million swear words at me but I didn't turn around. I knew he would find some sort of way out of the mud, but it wasn't gonna be with my help.


	16. Chapter 16

I was eating dinner with Hermione at the Gryffindor table, when I saw him enter covered in mud. He looked so out of it and everyone gasped.

His eyes met mine and they were dead. There was no fire in them. The spark that I regarded as most intrinsic to who he was had gone out. He turned around and left.

"I seriously don't understand what's going on with guys this year. They all seem to be covered in something. One day there's Harry covered in blood and another Malfoy in mud" Ginny said sarcastically which made all of us laugh. 

Ginny doesn't talk much but when she does it's usually funny. She always makes comments at the perfect timing. 

I went back to the common room and saw the same girl from the library that Akoni was flirting with, sitting on his lap. She was trying too hard to be sexy and looked over the top. 

Akoni was barely paying attention to him, he looked more focused on the book he was reading. Which was kind of odd, considering he had a pair of half naked boobs lying in front of his face. 

I didn't think too much of it and took the stairs directing to my chambers. 

....

Potion's class was pretty boring today. Slughorn seemed in a low mood and his tone while teaching the lesson was making me sleepy. I tried to resist myself from looking at him but my curiosity got the best of me and I did.

He looked paler than ever and was staring at his forearm contemplatively. Which was bizarre, since he was simply staring at black fabric the entire class. 

What is so fascinating about black fabric? Perhaps he knew something about the ebony color that I didn't seem to have knowledge on.

Aside from his fascination with the color, he kept scratching his forearm from time to time. Maybe he had a bad allergy?

A couple days passed by and I was going from class to class, I felt so exhausted. It was midterm week and my brain was drained from all the excessive studying. 

It was Friday afternoon and my last class was the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was running on thirty minutes of sleep and I tried to not fall asleep because knowing Snape he would probably give me a detention.

Of course Draco was in the same class with me as well, thankfully though I was assigned to sit with Harry. At first it was kind of awkward between us because we only hung out together because of Hermione. 

At first, we just made small talk at the beginning of the year but class after class we kind of started talking more and getting to know each other personally. 

This year is especially rough on him because of the return of the Dark Lord and his fellow death eaters that weren't leaving him alone. 

Today however, he was rather silent and didn't really talk much. He was just observing a piece of parchment that he placed on his knees under the desk. 

"What's that?" I asked him and he shoved it away immediately. 

"Oh nothing really." He's such a terrible liar.

"If it's nothing why did you shove it away the second I asked you what it was?" I said matter of factly. He didn't say anything.

"Come on. Tell me I'm curious" I insisted as I placed my hand on his shoulder. 

He looked at the hand that I placed on his right shoulder "It's private." and then tilted his head towards me.

"Do I look like a person that would go around and tell your secrets to everyone? Please tell me" I begged 

"No I know that but-"

I cut him off " But what? Come on please. I really want to know. You know how curious I am."

"That I know," he said sarcastically. A couple of moments later he sighed knowing that I won't stop bothering him about it "Fine"

He pulled the blank piece of parchment up and whispered I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Letters and pieces started to form and The Marauder's Map was written in capital letters. He opened the paper and I saw some footsteps appear.

"This is a magical document that reveals all of Hogwarts. It's capable of accurately identifying each person, and is not fooled by animagi, Polyjuice Potions, or invisibility cloaks; even the Hogwarts ghosts are not exempt" He said in a low tone making it possible only for me to hear.

"Wow this is so cool. So you can kind of spy on whoever you want?" I queried. 

"Exactly" he assured as he observed the names of all the names of the people in this classroom.

"Who's the mystery girl.." He quickly looked at me with a confused expression "Or guy you're creeping on! We don't judge here" I added playfully. He started blushing and immediately got defensive.

"Oh. No. No. No. That's not it" he said as he scratched his nape. 

"Oh you're no fun.. What is it then?" I inquired as I started playing with my necklace.

"Well.. There's someone who's been acting really suspicious lately but, I don't know if I should tell you, knowing that you have an interesting relationship with them" he mumbled as if he were thinking out loud. 

"It's Malfoy isn't it" I blurted. It was the first name that popped in my head.

"He has been acting very odd since the beginning of the year" as I said that I glanced over at him and saw him scratch the same exact spot again. 

This time his scratches were even more aggressive than a couple of days ago. That's one hell of an allergy.

"I keep watching his every move during the day. Usually at dinner time, he goes to the seventh floor and his footprints vanish on the map. I tried to follow him yesterday but he saw me and went back to his room. Tonight I'm gonna follow him again but more discreetly this time" 

"Is it ok if I come along as well?" I asked. He looked reluctant at first by my proposition but gave in eventually.

"Fine. Let's meet in front of the Gryffindor common room at 6 pm"

....

I wore black jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt to keep a low profile. I got out of my room and walked over to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was standing in front of the portrait with his wand map and cloak clutched inside of his hand.

"Let's go," he said and we started descending the stairs. When we were in the large hallway leading to the Great Hall he whispered I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and we saw Draco's name and footprints move.

"He's going towards the seventh floor" as he said that we got under the cloak. He put the map inside of his back pocket and we started following him. 

We slowly closed in on him, but it was too late when we realised there were two footsteps instead of one now. 

Harry and I looked at each other, confused. The steps came to an end and as we discreetly turned a corner I saw something that made my blood drain from my head so abruptly that the hallway swan before my eyes. 

Malfoy was snogging Astoria.

I stumbled and pulled Harry back to the corner we had just come from, so I wouldn't see that disturbing sight any longer. I focused on my breathing

"Are you ok? Do you want me to walk you back to your dorms?" he suggested kindly, voice hushed so we wouldn't be heard by them.

"No. It's ok thank you though. You go on without me" I got out of the cloak and made my way to my room. I felt dizzy from anger and decided to make a decision on impulse. 

I entered my room and slammed the door harshly behind me. Walked over to my nightstand and took the blindfold from inside of it.

I walked over to the guy's dorms and in front of Claudio's chambers.

"Alohomora" I unlocked his door. I got inside, mumbled Colloportus and locked the door behind me.

Claudio was laying on his bed sipping on some cold beverage with ice in it, without a shirt on and gray sweatpants. Thankfully, none of his roommates were present.

"Remind me why I needed this again" I said as I showed the blindfold. He smirked at me, took his wand and mumbled a spell that I couldn't quite catch. 

The second the words left his luscious lips I flew back to the door and collapsed on the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I exclaimed. He didn't say anything and walked towards me. He took the blindfold from my hand, blindfolded me and picked me up. He threw me onto the bed.

"I knew you would come soon enough. Not this quick though, didn't know you were that desperate for me" he teased as he got on top of me and held my wrists above my head so he was in complete control of me. 

He tilted my head to the side and traced a path down my neck with the tip of his nose. Then, he licked the path back up to my ear and started nibbling on my lobe. 

"Now what do I do with you?" he demanded. I already knew what he wanted to do. I didn't say anything and bared my neck even more. 

He placed his hands on my inner thighs and started caressing them with his thumb. With his lips still on my neck, he spread my legs apart. I felt my legs hurt from the stretch. 

He moved my hair to the side and removed my long sleeved shirt. He leisurely removed the straps of my bra from my shoulders with his teeth which started to turn me on. 

I heard him reach something from his pocket and the next thing I know I felt a knife on my chest. 

He slowly dragged it under my bra and made a quick cut from the middle making it fall on both sides, exposing my breasts. I heard the bra fall onto the floor. That's an interesting way to remove a bra.. 

He traced his thumb on my lips and applied pressure on my lower one. He pulled it down and released it making it slap back with a lewd sound. 

It made me gasp and he took the opportunity to push his thumb in my mouth. I sucked on his thumb as he got inside deeper.

With his other hand he unbuttoned my jeans and started dragging it down. I applied pressure on my feet to lift up my bum so he could drag it easier. 

As my pants reached my knees, he suddenly sat upright and with a swift movement took my jeans off. He whispered " _Evanesco_ " and I felt my underwear disappear. 

He got up from the bed and left me like that for a couple seconds. Then shortly I felt him get on top of me once again. 

All of a sudden I felt a wet coldness on my chest. It felt weird at first, so I skirmed around. But, soon enough chills went down my spine. I couldn't help but shiver and let out whimper. 

"What are you doing?" I inquired and he didn't reply. Instead he placed the coldness on my lips, that I now realize was an ice cube. I instinctively opened my mouth and suckled on it. 

"You're doing good," he said as he pressed his cold tongue on my niple. A Couple moments later I felt the coldness on my chest again. He dragged the ice very slowly around my upper body. 

I could feel the ice cube getting smaller as he got down lower. When he arrived at my clit, I shivered and grasped the bed sheet in anticipation. He placed it on my clit and pressed it down hard with his tongue.

I couldn't help but moan and arched my back into him. I felt the need to press my thighs together from shame. He pinched my thigh to reprimand me. It made me flinch and I whined. 

I felt him smirk against me and press his face closer, before he licked a stripe all the way up my wetness. I grabbed a fist full of his hair as his tongue worked wonders on me. He sucked on my clit as he prodded my entrance with two fingers.

"Please" I whimpered. 

"Please what?" he nibbled on my thigh "tell me." he said in a sarcastic tone. I arched into his wondrous warm mouth.

"Please continue. Don't stop"

"Like being toyed this much huh?" he teased. Just after he said that he pushed two fingers inside me as he got rid of the blindfold at the same time.

I blinked to adjust myself to the light. 

"Was this good enough of a reminder principessa" he said against me. He was so close that his breath and the vibrations of his unusually gravely voice on the spot I wanted him the most. 

....

Draco's P.O.V

After seeing Potter follow me yesterday I decided to use alternative ways to go up to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

I was already under too much pressure of trying to do my task. I still had to find a way to send the curse necklace to Dumbledore and I couldn't handle Harry on top of all of this.

As I arrived in front of the entrance I closed my eyes and tried to focus. It was cut short though because I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me. Gritting my teeth I was ready to lash out because that fucker followed me again.

But when I turned around, I saw someone I didn't expect at all from all people. It was fucking Astoria.

Before I could say anything placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me so suddenly that I couldn't react.

As soon as my consciousness came back, I leaned away by shrugging her hands off of my face.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I exclaimed. 

"I'm so sick and tired of you using me whenever you please!" she barked.

"You're so easy that's why" he seethed, "I don't give a fuck about you, so that through you're fucking skull and leave me the fuck alone" I stood my ground and I watched her scoff and leave.

Finally some fucking peace.

  
Cordelia’s P.O.V.

Claudio was laying in bed and watched me as I got dressed. I spun on my heel to walk over to the door.

"Let me walk you back to your room" he said as he rose up from the bed.

"I'll be fine" I gathered all of my hair on my right shoulder.

"No. No. I'll walk you" he insisted and closed the distance between us. I looked up at him and gave a frustrated sigh.

"It's ok. I can go back by myself. It's not like I'm crossing the Everest" I said jokingly.

"Fine" he rolled his eyes. I mumbled a spell to unlock the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I turned around again and saw him hinting at the blindfold that was placed on the nightstand.

"Nope. I won't need it again." He arched his brow and gave a low scoff.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" he teased. I rolled my eyes at him and exited his chambers.

The second I got out, I saw Akoni approaching the door. He narrowed his eyebrows and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Did you forget the way to your room?" He looked tense.

"Indeed" I quirked my mouth into a faint smile and moved past him.

I laid on my bed, with my fingers entwined on my chest. I mumbled a charm that made galaxy lights appear on the ceiling and observed it as everything that happened today came rushing down on me. 

I don't even like Claudio that way but, his teasing methods are undeniably better than Draco's. I just really don't understand what's wrong with Draco. 

I wanted to talk to him today and find out what he's been doing all this time when he skipped his classes but every time I try he does something that angers me.

Maybe he just doesn't feel the same about me anymore and doesn't find me interesting. I can't force him to love me like he did once. It's just exhausting for the both of us.

Some of his actions give me hope that everything could go back to normal again, but then it all crashes down. I felt like I should be crying, but I couldn't summon the tears. I listened to some depressing music in hope that it would help me cry, but it didn't. Not a single tear appeared in the corner of my eyes.

A couple of the days went by and I just ignored everyone the most I could. I spent most of my time outside in the cold and read books. All of them were romance books that had a tragic end. For some reason those are the only type of books that interest me at this time. 

It was Friday after classes and I was sitting in the particular spot that Draco and I came during our fourth year on winter break. I was reading the epilogue of Anna Karenina when I heard footsteps approaching from behind.

I turned my gaze back and saw him. His cold, pale eyes slid over me as though he were taking note of every detail about me.

"Alone in the cold" he said after studying me for a minute. I stared at him.

"I could say the same for you" I replied as I shifted my gaze back to my book. 

It frustrates me when people interrupt me when I'm reading, especially when I'm reading an epilogue.

I've been so invested in the book for the past three days and have been counting down the pages left to reach the epilogue and now that there are literally six pages left I'm interrupted.

Now when I resume reading I won't feel the same anymore. I tried to concentrate on the book but it was hard knowing that he was standing right behind me. I re-read the same sentence over and over again.

"It was quite dark now, and in the south, where he was looking, there were no clouds. The storm had drifted on to the opposite side of the sky, and there were flashes of lightning and distant thunder from that quarter."

But, nothing. The second I finished that sentence, his blonde hair and sharp cheekbones occupied my mind. 

I frustratedly snapped the book shut, placed it next to me and turned my head back towards him.

He stood in the same exact spot, eyeing me with his hands inside the pockets of his trouser.

"What?" I snapped at him impatient, hoping to break his train of thought. It seemed to work, the narrowed expression of his eyes eased slightly.

"Nothing" he waved me off. "Anna Karenina huh? Didn't know you were so fond of tragic endings"

He smirked.

I stared at him with my own eyes narrowed. "Reminds me of us". The smirk plastered on his face faded away.

"Us? Who says there was even an 'us' to begin with?" I felt my heart slowly stop pounding, but my whole chest hurt. 

"Why are you doing this?" The disappointment in my tone was visible. He took a step closer to me and observed the lake.

"I'm just saying that there was never an 'us' and never will be" The reproach in his voice was heavy and he scratched his arm. I felt my eyes welling up with tears, and I bit down on my lip to try to keep from crying.

"Why do you keep scratching your forearm?" I asked. He abruptly stopped scratching it and looked at me.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"When ever I look at you, you seem to be always scratching it" I said in a calm but broken voice and took a deep breath and observed the beauty of nature surrounding us.

"What does this have to do with anything? Don't you have better things to worry about rather than observing how many times I scratch my arm a day?" he got all defensive all of a sudden. "What a pity" he scoffed and spun on his heel and disappeared into the forest.

I ripped some pieces of grass from the ground out of anger.

I did my best to just relax and let go but it didn't work. I tried to read again but that didn't work either. I was always stuck in the same sentence. So I simply sat there and observed the lake until it got dark.

I made my way to the Great Hall but then hesitated entering. I didn't have an appetite.

"Cordelia." I heard Harry from behind me. I turned around as I saw him approach me.

"I have to tell you something," he said as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"What is it?"

"It's about Malfoy," he said as soon as I heard that name I shook my head.

"I really don't want to hear anything about him right now" I said as I started walking back.

"But it's important-"

I cut him off " I'm sure it can wait Harry. See you later" I said and disappeared into the broad corridors of the castle. He didn't insist thankfully. 

It took a couple of hours to stop thinking of him but now I'm reminded again about him. I hate this.

....

I was eating dinner at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione when I felt someone touch my hair. I turned around to see Claudio tangling his fingers in my hair. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Remember how I held your hair like this" he slowly moved his hand on my collar bones and I gasped then circled his finger on the top of my breast and pecked my neck. 

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. I wanted him to drag his hands lower and kiss me but he didn't and he just simply vanished. 

When I opened my eyes I saw Ron looking at me with a pair of confused eyes and Hermione smirked faintly at me as she stared at me.

"Should I even bother to ask what the bloody hell just happened at this point?" said Ron, still shook. Hermione and I looked at each other and let out a chuckle.

"That's what I thought," he said as he shoved a spoon full of rice in his mouth. 

"You seriously have the metabolism of the speed of light" said Hermione eying the multiple plates of food he had gathered in front of him.

"How fast is the speed of light?" he asked as he shifted his gaze from his food to her.

"299 792 458 meters per second" the numbers spilled out of her mouth without even thinking.

"Of course you know" he scoffed and she smiled shyly.

...

I was sitting in the Slytherin common room by the fireplace and reading the Daily Prophet. Everyday the papers talked about the same thing: The Dark Lord.

I was sick of reading about him and the amount of innocent people killed by his fellow death eaters.

I heard a couple of girls passing by and gossiping over which Valentino brother was more attractive. They probably would've hated me if they knew I nearly slept with one. I didn't even bother looking up at them and continued reading the Prophet.

About half an hour later I heard a single pair of footsteps enter the common room and thought they would just pass by again so I didn't look up. But then I heard the footsteps near me.

I lowered the newspaper covering my view and looked up to see Akoni. He observed the particles of fire flying around inside of the fireplace.

The black ring on his index finger caught my attention. It was shining from the reflection of the fire. I never came across a ring that looked like that.

"Walk with me" he said, still eying the fire.

"What? Where?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I want to show you something" he said as his emerald green eyes met mine.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked as I neatly folded the newspaper.

"You'll see," he said and started walking away. I observed him walk towards the gate. He turned around slightly.

"Coming?" he asked as the portrait opened. I thought about it for a second and what could I lose at this point? My curiosity took over as always and I threw the Prophet in the fire and walked over to him.

It was past curfew so there was no one in the halls. He walked slightly in front of me. We saw Argus Filch walking slowly towards us with a lantern in his hand at the beginning of the corridor. He quickly pulled me back at the end of the corridor and we speed walked to take an alternate route.

He brought me inside a classroom located down the corridor leading off on the side opposite the Great Hall. I never even knew there were a room like this. It didn't look like any other particular classroom. It was basically an indoor forest.

"Classroom Eleven" he said as he mumbled Colloportus to lock the door behind us. I walked around and observed the classroom. It looked so realistic. I really felt like I was out in nature.

How is this even possible? It's kind of sad that muggles can't experience any of this. I couldn't imagine a world without magic in it.

"How do you know about this place? I asked as I finally shifted my attention back to him.

"There are many things that I know," he said as he loosened his tie. I just ignored his sarcastic remark and traced my fingers on the trunk of the nearest tree. I still can't believe how a tree can grow on marble floors.

He interrupted my thoughts by abruptly grabbing my waist from behind and he pulled me towards his chest. He snatched my wand out of my hand and threw it across the room.

"What are you doing?" I said as I tried to take his hands away from me it only made it worse. He tightened his grip, he didn't let me go. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

He dragged his icy hands up my chest and grabbed my breasts.

"Stop it" I blurted but he didn't. He pushed me against him even tighter and started kissing the crook of my neck.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do his" his voice was deep and his tone scared me. I felt goosebumps across every inch of my body.

I shoved my elbow against his ribs and he scoffed. I tried to get away but I couldn't. He grabbed my arms and pushed my back against the trunk of the tree. He placed his hands on the bottom of my shirt and tried to take it off but I held his wrists tightly to stop him.

"That's how you want to play huh?' he said and jerked his wrists away from my grip and ripped my shirt apart from it's center. His eyes widened when he saw my bra.

I was wearing a rather exposing lacy navy blue bra, just in case something would happen between me and Claudio or maybe even Draco, you never know what to expect. But it made everything worse now.

He licked his lips and immediately started kissing above my breasts. I felt frozen. I couldn't move.

I felt tears prickling on the corner of my eyes "Please stop"

He continued and squeezed my wrists, to the point that I couldn't even move them. My hands were spasming and I felt my chest closing in. I couldn't breathe. I gathered up some force to summon my wand.

" _Accio_ -" he immediately shushed me and I could see my wand on the cold marble floor, from the corner of my eye as he aggressively sucked on my neck. 

The tears that prickled in the corner of my eyes, started pouring from my eyes, to my cheek and then dropping to the ground. He shoved my underwear to my knees.

I heard a noise that made me flinch. 

The sound of his trousers' zipper. 

He forced his pants and underwear to his quads. As he was about to thrust himself in me, I heard the door unlock.


	17. Chapter 17

"Cordelia?!" exclaimed Harry. Akoni immediately zipped his pants back up and looked over to see a startled Harry. He thankfully quickly picked up on what was happening and blurted "Petrificus Totalus!"

Akoni couldn't manage to grab his wand from his pocket in time to block his spell. He immediately froze in place and fell down on his back. His eyes were moving in every direction but he couldn't manage to move a single inch of his disgusting presence. 

I readjusted my shirt and pulled my underwear back up to my hips as the golden boy ran towards me.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He tried to hug me and I quickly took a step back. I felt like my knees were going to give out and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I felt disgusted and didn't want a man near me, even though I knew Harry didn't have any intention to harm me. The thought of another man touching me right now was just too much to handle.

The room was closing down on me and a throbbing headache was developing beneath my temples. I pressed my back on the trunk of the tree and slid down. I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

The hair that he touched. 

I looked down at my figure and could only feel his hands all over me. 

I hated it. 

Harry was observing my every move and started approaching me slowly. He sat right next to me and didn't say anything as I just looked at Akoni's immobile body.

The more I stared at it, the more I wanted to kick him until I broke one or two of his ribs. 

I mean I could... And he couldn't do anything to stop me, even if he tried.

A couple of ribs aren't that hard to heal... It's not like we live in a muggle world, where he would have to have a cast enveloping his ribs for about two months. 

On that note, I rose up and walked over to him. I stared down at his malicious dark green eyes and felt tears prickling in the corners of my eyes. Panic was rising up through me like a tide. My heart kept beating faster and faster for some odd reason as if he would immediately rise up and grab my figure. He had no control over me, but why did it still feel like that could change any second? 

It felt like a fluttering bird caged inside my chest, beating itself to death as it tried to escape. I gathered all the force and fear burning inside me and aimed my kick to his ribs.

It felt good, but not like me.

I shoved my thoughts in the back of my mind and kicked him a second time. The way his eyes were burning into mine, irritated me. It made me so uncomfortable that I went in for the third kick without even waiting another second.

As I was about to go in for a fourth kick, I felt a pair of hands on both of my shoulders. I hadn't even noticed that Harry had gotten up. 

"That's enough," he said. I turned around to face him and I was ready to scream at him.

How could he say that? How is it enough? This is nothing compared to what he just did to me.

It will always haunt me.

His touch will haunt me.

But what will happen to him?

Absolutely nothing.

The spell is gonna wear off soon enough and his ribs will heal in a couple of days.

But what about me?

This won't leave me.

Whenever I'm touched by someone, I'm going to remember the way he touched me.

This will create trust issues for me and will make me develop the same prejudice when I meet a man: That he will touch me against my will.

I didn't have any energy left in me to react at his words.I inhaled slowly and hugged him, tightly.

Exhaled, through my mouth.

Again and again. My heart rate slowed down but my whole chest hurt and I couldn't stop the tears. I stopped imprisoning them and let them out and burst into tears.

He didn't say anything and simply hugged me back. Once my chest's stuttering eased, I tried to force my fingers to stop twitching. They wouldn't so I just let them be.

Some part of me wanted it to be Draco that came. But, I guess It's too much to ask for. At least someone came before it was too late. If he.. If he did. I don't know what would've happened. I don't even want to think about it.

After what felt like an eternity hugging Harry, he slowly broke the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you," I said quietly after a while and he gave me a warm smile. 

I looked at Akoni's face once more and we got out of classroom eleven, a place I would never come back to again.

"Would you like to stay at the Gryffindor dorms for tonight?" he asked staring down at his feet.

"No" I let out a shaky breath "I want to go to my room"

"Let me walk you then" I nodded and he led the way.

We walked in silence, until we reached the corridor that led to the dungeons. 

"I know this really isn't the time, but I have to tell you something," said Harry.

No. I really don't want to talk about anything right now. I just want to cry myself to sleep. Of course, If I can manage to shut my eyes, without fearing like someone is gonna touch me in my sleep.

"Sure"

"The thing about Malfoy.." No. No. I don't want to hear about him right now "He wasn't the one that kissed Astoria. She did and he quickly pushed her off of him" Wait! What?

"Thank you for telling me, Harry" 

We arrived at the portrait and he left.

I entered the common room and saw Draco sitting by the fireplace.

Draco's P.O.V

Fuck. It's two in the morning and another day has gone to fucking waste. That fucking cabinet doesn't want to be mended. I spend all of my time in that room isolated trying to fix the cabinet and every day ends the same.

With no progress at all.

I'm pathetic. I can't even fix a rotten cabinet. I tried everything. I even considered asking help from the Mudblood.

Yes. The fucking Mudblood. I really thought of asking a member of the golden trio for help to find ways to fix the cabinet and then obliviating her of course.

But no. My pride doesn't let me. I will fix it but I don't know how, yet. Time is ticking and my death bed is approaching. 

I know he's going to kill me if I don't fix the bloody thing. But I'm already a dead man so why even bother anymore.

A sharp sound caught my attention and I looked over to see her. 

Merlin, she looked awful.

Mascara ran in muddy little rivulets down her cheeks, and her eyes were as red as a three-day drunk. Her hair was messier than a bird's nest.

Her shirt was ripped apart and she was shaking. She couldn't even walk properly because of it.

What the hell happened to her?!

She froze when she saw me and let out a low sob. It took everything in me to not run towards her. I wanted to comfort her. But, I didn't.

Where would that lead us?

I can't be with her. If the dark lord ever finds out about her he'll do the same thing that she did to my mother. Threaten me with her life so I completed his tasks.

I don't want the two people I love the most to go through that. Already one of them is going through it and I don't think I can handle it if the other does too.

I stayed in the same position as I was when she entered the room and forced a cold expression.

"What happened?" I asked in a icy tone. She raised her eyes back at me and her expression was different. I never saw her look at me that way...

She looked afraid and it was as if 'hurt' was written all over her eyes "Got dumped from one of your bodyguards?"

It felt wrong to joke about her situation. 

She glanced back at the floor and wiped her tears with the back of her trembling hand. 

I wanted her to lay her head on my lap and heal her fragile hands as she doze off to sleep.

She ignored my question and started waking her way to the stairs. The second she was out of my sight, I just couldn't help myself. 

I wanted to know what happened to her. I tried to resist myself but I couldn't. My soft spot for her got triggered and I got off the couch and grabbed her arm from behind.

She gasped and started shaking more than she did a couple of seconds before. I didn't even grab her arm that harshly... She reacted more than what was necessary.

"What happened?!" I demanded frustratedly once again. She tore her arm out of my grip.

"Why do you even care-"

I cut her off "Tell me what fucking happened to you right now!" I exclaimed and more tears started rolling down her cheeks stained in black.

"Why do you even want to know? After all you made it crystal fucking clear that you don't give a single shit about-"

"I'm not gonna ask you again. Answer me or I'll make you!" 

Her lips were parted and looked inviting. Her familiar scent flared through my nostrils. She smelled so good. She always smelled so good whatever the circumstance was.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked as she released a shaky breath and came one step closer to me.

I took a step closer as well and there were only three inches between us. Her eyes widened slightly "Yes" my tone had lowered this time.

"Knowing this isn't gonna change anything for you" she scoffed "What is done is done"

"What is it!? Stop making this so fucking hard or I swear I'm going to-"

She disrupted me this time "Or what Draco? What could you possibly fucking do that you haven't done yet?!" she exclaimed.

She was right.

"I was on the verge of getting raped if it wasn't for Harry" more tears dropped to the ground "And I really can't deal with your pathetic threats"

Molten anger rolled through me. I could feel my blood boil inside every inch of my body, rage pulled through my veins. I felt like my heart was going to stop from my anger.

I couldn't maintain my cold mask towards her anymore.

"What? Who did this to you?!" She didn't talk. She looked scared and my screaming made it worse. I tried to calm down and I placed my palms on her shoulders. She flinched.

She looked so delicate like a ceramic that could break any second. She pressed her lips in a thin line and shook her head.

"Please tell me who did this to you Cord" I tried to talk as calmly as I could even though my rage was consuming me. I could tell that she felt it.

Still no response.

I was getting impatient...

I finally gave in and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest and burst into tears. She was ice cold so I mumbled a warming charm to keep her warm.

At that moment I realized how touch deprived I was. It had been so long since someone was at this proximity to me. I can't even remember the last time I held her tightly in my arms. 

I missed it. I missed it a lot. I missed her a lot.

Even more than I ever would've liked to admit. Her low steady breaths against my chest sent a shiver down my spine.

I lowered my hands to her waist, she had become more bony but who am to judge? So was I. 

I barely feed myself from trying to complete my task. Every day that passes my mother gets tortured even more. 

I hate myself for being so incapable of doing anything. I can't even perform a basic task and my mother is the one who pays for it.

I dragged my hands back to the top of her back and gently caressed her hair. I lowered my nose and sniffed her hair that smelled like musk and rosewood. Just like I remember it. I placed my chin on the top of her head as her tears wet my sweater.

She muttered something but I couldn't hear it. 

"What?" I asked looking down at her. 

"Akoni"

One word and I vanished.

Cordelia's P.O.V.

I watched him disappear into thin air after I told him who it was. I stared at the door silently waiting for him to come back any second but he didn't, so I went back to my room.

I wish I never saw what I just did..

My reflection in the mirror.

I didn't look the same.

I didn't like what I saw.

The ways he grabbed me came flooding through my mind. I could Akoni's presence even if he wasn't here. I turned around immediately to check if he was standing behind me but thankfully he wasn't.

I looked at my wrists and they were still red from the way he held them tightly. I tried to not look at them but they were too red to ignore.

I made my way to the bathroom and took off my clothes. I tied my hair in a bun and got inside the shower. I accidentally opened the cold water first and the freezing water splashed on top of my skull, so I immediately turned the warm water on instead. 

The steam felt good. I felt like his touches were slowly evaporating from my body. I stayed under the water and tried to not think of what just happened. Tried to do what I was best at.. 

Shoving my memories deep inside my mind and ignoring them. It's the only way I can survive and be mentally stable. The only way I can suppress the pain.

When you think about it, it's really all in your head. You have the power to allow yourself to feel the pain or not. It's all in your head.

But I guess I'm not strong enough because along with the clean water from the shower head came down my tears. 

They mixed together into one and dropped onto the shower floor.

I just cried and cried until I was physically unable to do so. 

I lay on my bed with a towel wrapped around my body and stared at the ceiling. 

Someone burst into my room.

It was them. Draco and Akoni.

Draco was holding Akoni from his collar and he pulled him so hard that he fell on the floor.

There was blood dripping from Akoni's lips and he started laughing and I what I witnessed in front of me was a horrifying view.

Akoni could barely open his left eye and there was blood inside of his mouth. His teeth were stained red from the blood and his shirt was ripped open with a couple of cuts.

"Kneel," Draco commanded calmly as he fixed his posture. Akoni just looked at him with a smile plastered on his face.

"NOW!" exclaimed the blond. The other wizard still didn't do anything he was just laying on the floor and the blood was dripping onto the carpet. Draco went over him and instantly kicked him in the chest. Akoni only scoffed and fixed his hair. He tried to get up but Draco placed his foot on his stomach. 

He held Akoni's color with both hands "I said now!" Even I was scared at that point. The way Draco looked at him gave me goosebumps. I could feel my heart rate rise up. He genuinely looked like he wanted to murder him. 

Akoni spit on his face. The blond let out a loud sigh, wiped his face, and rolled up his sleeves. The next thing I know his fist connected with Akoni's jaw. 

Once. Twice.

Akoni tried to punch him back butDraco was faster and stronger. As Akoni was about to go go for his punch, Draco already went for his second and now third. The dark-haired wizard was breathing heavily and he barely held his other eye open now thanks to the several punches.

Draco got up and shot me a glare. I couldn't even move a single part of my body from the shock I was experiencing. He glanced over to the wizard with a cold expression.

"If you don't fucking kneel this instant, I'm going to have to do this the hard way" Draco had a firm grip of his wand and was pointing it at Akoni.

The wizard lifted his head towards Draco "She belongs to me" 

"Crucio!" yelled Draco. 

The curse ripped through Akoni's body. I could see the pain tarring through him like fire. 

He screamed and screamed, and withered on the ground. I almost felt sorry for him, which is something I shouldn't feel because he fucking deserved that. 

After several minutes Draco stopped.

"Kneel"

Akoni only whimpered and mumbled inaudible words.

"No," he finally managed to say. He was shaking and spasming on the hardwood floor. 

"Very well then," Draco said. "Crucio" the same word left his mouth for a second time.

Akoni's hands spasmed, and he withered. Why is he so fucking stubborn? Why can't he just fucking kneel, since Draco clearly is not going to stop until he has done so. 

Pride is really mankind's worst and most vital enemy along with love of course.

Draco continued and continued as Akoni's soul was ripping apart.

The only thing I saw was nothing but utter pain. 

Draco kept checking the clock on the wall as if he was just waiting for class to pass. He looked bored as if he wasn't torturing someone in front of him. He watched him go through all levels of pain as if he was watching a movie.

I got up to stop him but he only held his hand upfront and shook his hand meaning 'no'.

Akoni let out a sound but I couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Sto.. Stop" Akoni whimpered.

"Not until you kneel in front of her" Draco said and continued with the curse.

It felt good seeing him get tortured at first but now not so much. It was too much. I couldn't even imagine being Cruicioed for that long. It looked worse than death..

But then again, I've never experienced death so how would I know? Maybe it's ten times worse or ten times better? 

Who knows?

"Ok.. Ok.. I will" sputtered the dark hair wizard.

Draco didn't say anything and watched Akoni try to get up to kneel. He was shaking and his face kept twitching. 

He got down to both of his knees and looked at me. I felt those emerald green eyes burn into mine and I felt a shiver down my spine. The way he looked at me, with his eyes barely open frightened me. I pulled the blanket on top of me to feel slightly safer, thinking it would protect me. Even if it's a stupid fucking mentality I still did it because the fear I felt from him slightly decreased in my subconscious. 

"Apologize," Draco said as I met his eyes. 

Akoni half-faced Draco and scoffed. 

"Fine. Cruci-"

"Ok.. Fine. You're gonna fucking regret this" growled Akoni and glanced back at me.

He took a deep breath "I'm.."

"I don't have all fucking day" hissed Draco.

"I'm.. sorry" 

He will never be forgiven.

"Now get the fuck out" commanded Draco. Akoni lowered his brow and looked at him confused.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out" the blonde repeated himself. Akoni looked like he still wasn't processing everything, which is normal. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. He simply stumbled and fell.

"Fucking pathetic" sneered Draco. He grabbed Akoni by his elbow, opened the door and threw him to the corridor.

He mumbled "Colloportus" to lock the door behind him and sat at the end of the bed.

We were silent. I didn't know what to say. I was trying to process all the events that happened in a single night. What just happened felt unreal and real at the same time.

"Where is his wand?"

"Threw it off the tower" he said as he looked around my room. I nodded and glanced at my shaking hands.

"You didn't have to do that" He shot up from the bed.

"Of course I fucking had to! He fucking raped you! I should've killed him! You know what I'm gonna fucking do that right now!" he yelled and spun on his heel to walk over to the door.

I quickly ran towards him and grabbed him by his wrist. He looked furious and snatched his wrists off of my grip "Draco No"

"Alohomora-"

"No! Draco that's enough. I don't want you to" I said as I placed my hand on his jaw. He was breathing heavily. 

I placed my hand over the door. I won't let him act on impulse and kill someone for me. 

That would ruin him and the rest of his life.

"Draco your acting on impulse-"

"I'm not-"

I cut him off "Draco you've done more than enough" His eyes kept glancing over the door knob "Look at me!" I exclaimed. 

His eyes met mine and he grabbed my hand that was placed on his jaw. There was this raw, unexplainable moment between us. It felt like we were the only two people in the world and that nothing mattered. Him and I only.

I could sense the tension rising up as he put my other hand on his jaw and kissed me hard. 

My hands toyed with his neck as he poured all his frustration and anger into my mouth. All his bottled up rage past my lips as he gorged on my taste. I met him with equal indulgence that led his hands to get lost in my wet hair. 

My fingers went up and down his spine and I pulled him closer to me. I wanted to feel every single part of his body on mine. I slowly started dragging us towards my bed, but he stopped me.

The taste of his lips left mine "We shouldn't" he said as he ghosted his wet lips on my neck. 

"Why?" I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged at it aggressively.

"I can't" he said but his actions contradicted his words, because now we were on my bed and he was on top of me.

I dragged my nails across the top of his shoulders as he kissed me deeply.

"Why?" I asked again. He palmed my breasts hard enough to make me hiss against his mouth.

"Because.. because.. Oh fuck it" He threw the towel wrapped around me onto the other side of the room. His shirt lost several buttons as I ripped it open but he didn't let me take it off. Which I thought was odd but I didn't say anything, since I didn't want to ruin the moment.

He nibbled across my breast and tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling my hair until I whimpered and tilted my head back. 

He pushed my legs apart and he sank into me. A feminine sign tickled the back of my throat and he pushed harder into me, relishing my body heat and the feel of him above me. He grabbed my sides to push in harder and faster. 

It hurt. But I wanted to hurt.

He wasn't gentle at all and from his facial expression I could see that he didn't want to be. Every time he thrust himself inside me, it felt like he released a portion of his anger. 

He let it all out on me. He didn't care how it made me feel. How much it hurt me. I wasn't used to this much aggressiveness but it didn't feel bad. Because I also felt like my frustration swept away with his.

His head fell on the crook of my neck and we both inhaled and exhaled deeply for a couple seconds. Then he lay beside me. 

"You don't wear your ring anymore" he pointed out.

"Do you have any guesses on why that is?" I queried as I stared at the ceiling. 

"No" he answered as he ghosted his fingers on my thigh. It made me tickle but I tried not to react.

"Why didn't you let me take off your shirt?" I couldn't help myself. He quickly withdrawed his hand from my thigh and got up. 

"Why do you ask so many fucking questions!" he hissed. It was as if the Draco from two second ago left and another demon possessed him. I just asked him a question, why is he acting so defensive all of a sudden.

"It was just a question Draco. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well stop asking these stupid questions!"

I slowly got up from the bed and started nearing him.

"Why won't you just answer me then and not make things so complicated!"

"Me? Making things complicated" he scoffed " You clearly are mixing me up with yourself!" Draco growled matter of factly.

I laughed out of anger. "I make things complicated?!" now I was furious " You're the one that makes everything so goddamn complicated all the time. You're the one that ends up ruining everything!" I fumed and pushed him by his chest. He stumbled.

"You think I want to ?!" he blurted "You really have no fucking clue!"

"Enlighten me then!" I said as I kicked the book on the ground across the room with all the force I could gather.

He rolled up his sleeve and bared his forearm.

The view was worth a million words.


	18. Chapter 18

I wasn't able to manage to say a single word as he stormed out of my room and slammed the door behind him.

I didn't run after him. I didn't want to run after him. He was a death eater.. 

A death eater. All those times I thought it was a bloody allergy, he was scratching his mark. His dark mark. How could I have been so stupid..

Now it all made sense. The way he acted. The way he ignored me. Cursed at me. Treated me.

It makes sense.

I curled up into my bed and tried to process everything that just happened. I could probably say that this was really one of the most eventful nights of my life.

I didn't know what to feel. Did he like being a death eater? Was he proud or forced to be one? 

His face when he showed me his mark didn't really seem like he was proud of it, but rather broken by it. 

It hurt seeing him like that. Salazar knows how long he has been like this and I didn't have a single clue.. I treated him like shit.

How could I have not seen what was right in front of me? 

I never tried to understand him. I only criticized him for his actions and was blinded by them but didn't see underneath them. I didn't see the reason that made him act so cruel towards me, but now it makes sense.

Even though he treated me like shit and played with my emotions, what he did today still showed he still had some human decency in him and cared for me. At least I hope he did.

...

  
A couple of days had gone by and thankfully there was no sign of Akoni. I don't know what happened to him but he disappeared. Every Time I saw Claudio, I first thought it was Akoni because of their identical resemblance but seeing his navy blue eyes assured me it wasn't him.

He tried to approach me but I always ignored him or turned the other way. I know that what Akoni did had nothing to do with him, but their resemblance made me uncomfortable.

I'm not even sure he knows what his brother attempted to do to me.

As for Draco, he was again nowhere to be found. Everytime we have an argument he seems to disappear but I don't know where. I might start borrowing Harry's map to find him and find out where he's been 'hiding'.

....

I had two more classes left today. Transfiguration and The Defense Against the Dark Arts. I headed to my Transfigurations class which I was clearly failing, since I didn't submit any of the essays for the course.

I sat at my usual place, alone. The only people I knew in this class were Claudio, Draco and Ginny. Claudio was sitting right behind me and Milicent was seated next to him. Bulstrode irritated me for some reason. I don't know if it was her intense gaze or her repulsive personality. I considered taking a seat next to Ginny at the beginning of the semester but she had already sat next to Luna. I feel like Luna doesn't really like me and my presence for some reason or maybe I'm just overthinking it too much.

"Take out a quill and I will lend you your exam" said Mcgonnogal from the front of the class.

Fuck. I totally forgot the test was today. Now I'm for sure failing this class. If only Hermione was next to me right now I'd just copy everything from her.

"All of your test prompts are different so don't even consider looking at what your camarades are writing" she added. 

Well great then. I'm screwed. Why do professors even bother coming up with multiple exam prompts? It's equally painful for us than it is for them. Why complicate things when they can be simple? But who am I to judge Mcgonnogal for her actions since I'm equally guilty for complicating things. Look at my life.. It's chaotic.

As she started distributing the parchments, I heard the door swing open and I saw Draco and Theo enter. 

Of course it was him. He always knew how to make an entrance. However I rarely saw him hangout with Theo, they just looked like acquaintances from afar. Or maybe I'm mistaken and they're actually friends.

Draco didn't look at me and took a seat at the end of the class and Theo pulled a chair right next to him. That duo looked like trouble.

As if Mcgonnogal heard my thoughts " Theo go take a seat next to Mrs. Reindeers" she ordered with her strong scotish accent echoing around the classroom.

"Why?" he whined " I'm so comfortable right where I am and plus didn't you say that every exam prompt is different?"

"I did. Now is not the time to question what is asked from you. Please Mr. Nott take a seat next to Mrs. Reinders" she said as she darted her eyes to the empty seat next to me.

Theo rolled his eyes with a loud sigh and walked over to the desk I was seated at.

He cleared his throat "I've got a great idea that will benefit us both" he leaned in closer to whisper into my ear. I glanced over Draco and he was looking at me wide eyed while grasping a quill in his hand tightly. It looked like the quill was about to snap in his hands. "When she hands out the exam, you'll finish yours and then proceed to do mine as well. End of story" he readjusted himself in his seat and looked at me with a slight grin on his expression. I returned my gaze back to Draco and his quill was split in two.

I rolled my eyes " I don't see how this benefits us both?". Mcgonagall had already distributed the first two rows and was approaching ours. 

"You don't always need to see the greater good in things. What happened to people helping each other ? Wouldn't it feel good to contribute to society by helping out someone that is in need? I bet Salazar would be very proud of you and you'll have many great things coming your way with a small act of kindness. Only a small price to pay" I haven't heard that much nonsense in a long time.

"What are you Merlin or something?" I asked as Mcgonnogal made her way to our row, to hand out the exams.

"Something like that" his grin was still there.

"Well today isn't your lucky day" I met his gaze "I don't feel like doing an act of kindness and I'd be very content if you shut that mouth of yours" I gave him a fake smile and took the parchment that Mcgonnongal handed me.

"Feisty. No wonder why Draco had a thing for you" he commented as he wrote his name on the top of the parchment.

'Had'

The word ricocheted around my head. It was a very simple, single vowel word but it hurt like a bitch.

After what happened a couple nights ago, I don't know if what we had ended or made our relationship even more complicated than it already is.

The only way I could know was if I talked to him. But what could I possibly say without sounding like an idiot. "Even though you worship the dark lord I still think that I love you" Sounds terrible.

Theo poked my arm with his elbow.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing. It's just that there are 10 minutes left and you still haven't written anything"

Bollocks. I didn't even notice. If it hadn't been for his fucking comment this wouldn't have happened. Why do I get so distracted so easily? In the middle of a fucking test.

"Oh so you care now? Well I've got a perfect idea then that will benefit us both. Why don't you do my test for me as an act of kindness and I guarantee Salazar will reward you" he let out a low scoff that caught Mcgonnogal's attention.

She looked over at our table and I had to pretend that I was looking at the wall in front of me and lowering my eyebrows to show that I was 'thinking'. She rose up from her chair and walked around the class then observed my blank paper with shock.

"Is there a problem my dear?" she asked as she lowered her head for it to be on the same level as mine.

"No," I answered. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds, it was kind of awkward. Thankfully she turned around and walked back to her desk and didn't push further with her questions.

I bullshitted a couple of sentences in the last five minutes thinking that I would hopefully earn a couple of points.

She collected the test and as I was about to exit the classroom to head over to my last class I heard Mcgonnogal call out my name.

I neared towards her desk.

"Your grades have dropped significantly this past month and you haven't handed out any of the assignments. Should I be worried? Is there something going on?"

The two questions I absolutely deteste. 

Yes there obviously is something wrong but I don't really feel like talking about what is going on with my life with others because I just don't. I can't explain why but i'd rather keep it to myself and rely on myself. Because at the end of the day, what I've noticed is that it's always going to be me myself and I.

People come and go but I will always have me. The only person that won't leave myself in any given situation is going to be me. And the only person I truly trust with everything is myself. It's just the way it is and I don't have any explanations for it.

"I've just been going through a rough time recently and I don't really feel like sharing it. Don't get me wrong professor, I've got nothing against you but i'd rather keep it to myself"

She pressed her lips in a thin line "You know that letting things out can do good sometimes even if you don't feel like it"

"Yes I know but I really don't feel like it right now" I admitted as I looked down.

"That's understandable, we can't do what's right all the time, we are human after all. You have always been a respectful and kind student so as an exception, Saturday morning you will come and retake the test but I will also set you up with a tutor until you boost your grades back up. I wouldn't want any of my students to fail my class."

"Thank you so much professor" I smiled thinly down at her, turned on my heel and marched back out of the room. But before exiting completely I stood and turned back around.

"Yes Mrs.Reinders"

"Who's going to tutor me?" I asked in a mild voice.

"The most honorable student of this year. Claudio Valentino" the witch said with a proud smile.

Of course. My amazing luck strikes once again. Why did I even bother asking such a question?

I didn't say anything and left to head to my last class of the day, where I would see the familiar blonde again, of course if he decides to show up.

As I was about to walk in, I felt someone grab me by my arm.

"Ignoring me huh?" said Claudio cockily as he arched up an eyebrow.

"I don't have time for this Claudio, I need to get to class" I said as I tore my arm from his grip. He immediately shoved me against the wall and held my waist with both hands.

"You're gonna pay for this little game you're playing" he teased as he traced his thumb on my lip.

"Oh really, how?" I was furious but his grip was too tight and I couldn't stop the images flooding through my mind of that night with Akoni.

He leaned in to whisper into my ear "In bed" he ghosted his tender lips onto the crook of my neck and sucked on a spot.

He sucked it for a long time, I tried to let myself free but what he was doing was a heavenly tournament. In reality I didn't really have a problem with Claudio, it was the similarity to his twin that messed with my head. 

He sucked so hard that without even looking down at the spot, I could feel that he left a mark on me. A very visible one, that would require a good amount of effort to hide with charms. 

"Have fun in class," he smirked.

"Sod off" I rolled my eyes at him and as I was going to march into class he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me towards him. 

"That's not a very appropriate language to use, is it now?" he said as he kissed the back of my neck which sent shivers down my spine. 

"Well that's how I use it. So you better get used to it" I elbowed his chest which let his grip on my hair loose and finally walked back into class.

Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. I think our conversation was a bit louder than i had intended, which I didn't realise at the moment. 

Thankfully Snape didn't do one of his classic remarks and I just sat in my seat next to Harry and ignored all the pair of eyes on me.

Harry just gave me an awkward smile and Snape started the lecture. For once Snape didn't say anything about me being late, which was really odd. Maybe something had happened to him, or he was just getting some.

I was certain that Draco would attend this class, since he came to the exam for Transfigurations class but he wasn't here. I didn't even know if I wanted to see him right now after the way he snapped his quill when Theo whispered something into my ear.

...

Saturday morning came along and I took my test. It went better than I had expected it to go, probably because Ginny and Hermione helped me to study for it.

After the exam Mcgonnogal told me that I was going to meet up with my tutor in this class at 6 pm before dinner twice a week.

My tutor being Claudio was going to be interesting. I doubt I'm gonna learn anything. 

I showered and sprayed nearly half a bottle of one of my fave perfumes, Dark Opium by Yves Saint Laurent, that never ceases to boost up my confidence. I made my way to Transfigurations class and he hadn't arrived yet. Which was understandable since I arrived four minutes early.

When the clock ticked six o'clock, the door opened and it was not who I was expecting.

_The troubled blonde death eater._

There was a dangerous brutality in the way he carried himself. The way his eyes burned into mine. His eyes were like a wolf's: cold and feral. He didn't speak a single word as he nearned me.

"What are you doing here?" The wizard ignored me and took a seat in front of me. His expression was cold as the wind as he leaned back into his chair.

He studied the clock hanging on the wall for a bit as he pushed his hair back slightly to the side, which fell down over his forehead, softening his angular features. "Don't like what you see, Reinders?" 

"Seriously Draco, why are you here?" Claudio is gonna be here any second and I don't really like the idea of both them being in the same room. I mean it would be quite the show but still I'm afraid one of them might exit the room with a pair of broken ribs. Or maybe not and both of them don't really give a single shit about me and I'm getting my hopes up for nothing.

Which is something I really should stop doing..

"Why can't you just let it be for once" the blonde answered frustratedly. What does that even mean? Why can't he just answer a singly fucking question without making it into a bloddy mind game.

"You should leave, Claudio is gonna be here any second" 

Draco stiffened "He's not" he replied in a sharp tone. 

"No he is. He's gonna be here any second to tutor me" I corrected him matter of factly as I leaned back on my chair.

He loosened his tie and neatly removed a tiny feather that was placed on the sleeve of his black suit. "See here's where you're wrong. I'm you're tutor" 

When did that happen? Oh god am I returning back to fourth year me and starting hallucinating again. Because if so.. I'm gonna lose it. I'm so sure Mcgonnogal told me it was Claudio and not Draco.

"No. Mcgonnogal told me it was going to be Claudio that will be tutoring me and not you" 

"Well, Mcgonnogal changed her mind and wanted me to tutor you instead" he sighed "Are we done now? Because five minutes has already gone by" he said as he pointed towards the clock with his eyes. I looked back, he was right, it was five past six already.

Why would Mcgonnogal do such a thing? Is she purposely trying to make my life more complicated as it is.

There was a slightly awkward silence between us. Thankfully the silence was cut short when he summoned a textbook onto the desk. He placed his firm hands on it and turned the pages delicately. I observed the way his fingertips gently brushed the top of the pages of the textbook, in order to locate the page. I wondered what those long fingers would do to me. 

"Draco" he didn't look at me, he was still trying to find the correct page "Hm?" his expression remained cold.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally shifted his focus back to me.

"Why do you seriously try to find the deeper meaning in everything all the time. Maybe today I woke up and chose kindness. Or do you have this stupid little misconception on you're mind that I can't be kind because I'm a death eater?!" he slammed the book shut.

That literally doesn't even make sense.

"That's not what I meant" I really didn't mean it like that. Why does he have to twist the meanings of my words? I honestly even forgot he was a death eater for a second.

Somehow him being a death eater didn't really scare me, because I could still see a small fraction of the Draco I know inside of him, even though it seems so cliche.

The Draco I know.. My Draco was still in him. He wouldn't have tortured Akoni for me. He Crucified him, I still can't believe he did that and I witnessed it. I've never even seen someone get crucified before. 

The disappointing part is I don't know if it was his first though. It would be pretty likely that the Dark Lord made him torture people. 

Did he enjoy torturing them? Because it looked like he did when he crucified Akoni. The ease in the way he held out his wand while he did it scared me.

How could one be so calm while seeing another tortured in front of their bare eyes?

Draco steadied himself up and was about to leave. "I'm sorry" I blurted. I didn't want him to leave this time. He glanced down at me and studied my features. He pressed his lips into a thin line and started walking away until he stopped.

There was barely two feet between him and the door. He stood there for a second and turned his face only bearing his side profile.

"Coming?"

I thought he was gonna leave. I didn't question him this time. I got up and let him lead the way.

We walked nearly in the same alignment, he was just slightly in front of me. I wanted to know where we were headed, but I didn't ask him. I didn't want to ruin this raw moment of silence between us, since when our lips are slightly parted they either argue or devour each other. There is no in between. 

We took a familiar route and I knew where we were headed. Back to the Slytherin common room. There were a couple of second years sitting by the fireplace and studying. We escalated the steps that headed to the boys dormitory section.

When we were in front of his room I stopped, but he didn't and continued walking down the hall.

He turned around "That's not my room anymore. I'm a prefect" 

I didn't even know he was our prefect this year. 

"Right" I continued in his footsteps.

He unlocked the door and waited for me to enter first, which I didn't really expect him to to be honest. Which makes me wonder, wow the bar is really low for men. 

His room screamed Draco in every way. There was a king sized bed covered with simple emerald green sheets. There were nightstands on each side of the bed. Adjacent to the bed was a black desk, which looked barely used. The top of the desk was empty and only had a singular white candle on it's left upper corner. 

The candle was lit and smelled like peppermint. The peppermint scent mixed with his Dior Sauvage cologne, which made the room smell even more heavenly. 

Next to the bed stood an L shaped black couch with a dark green blanket tossed over it's arm.

And that was it. Simple and neat. The only furniture he needed. 

As I took in his room and neared his bed, I noticed that the nightstand that stood on the right side of the bed had its first drawer open and it looked like there were a bunch of wrinkly papers stashed in it. He quickly shut the drawer, not letting me quite understand what those pieces of parchment were.

"Why did you bring me here?" 

"Take a seat" he gestured towards the couch with his hand. I walked towards the couch, readjusted my skirt and sat down. My skirt barely covered my thighs, it was too short. 

He sat at the end of the bed and observed me as if he was a lion and I was his prey. He traced my figure with his eyes, all the way from my hair to my thighs.

His window was open and I could feel the chills. My legs were freezing, so I reached my hand towards the blanket "May I?" He gave me a short nod. From the way he watched my exposed thighs so seductively, I could tell from his flickering silver eyes that he wasn't too happy about me covering them.

He finally replied after a brief moment "I thought you might concentrate better here" his gaze was cold but his eyes were burning maliciously. 

I let out a low scoff "You think?" and directed my gaze towards the window to watch the rain droplets fall from the sky and collide with the ground.

His bedroom might be the most distracting place on earth to study. Let alone do anything. 

He ignored my comment and summoned the same textbook onto the side of the bed. He found the correct page number instantly this time, since he had marked it in the classroom.

He took off his green and white striped tie and levitated it with the ease of his wand into his dresser.

He got up and sat right next to me. There was no gap between us. I could feel his thigh pressing into mine. 

He transfigured the carpet into a table. It wasn't as short to be able to call it a coffee table but not as high to call it a desk. It was basically midsize that went just above my kneecap.

"What do you struggle transfiguring?" his voice was deep. He was so close to me. From the warm tones of his cologne, to those of his voice and well chosen words - everything he said seemed to seduce me. The aromas used in making his cologne must have been made by Merlin himself. 

"Hmm.. I have difficulty transfiguring paws to queens" I answered as I tried to stop thinking oh his smell even though it was very testing my limits. I swear I'm going to purchase his smell and spray it on top of my pillow as I doze off whilst imagining fake scenarios. 

"Really? That's like the easiest one" he looked surprised, "What about human transfiguration? Can you try to do that" 

I couldn't keep my smile to myself, I thought of when Professor Moody transformed him into a ferret.

"Would you like to be transformed into a ferret again?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Please" he scoffed "Come on do it"

"Really?" I took my wand out of my pocket and started raising it into his direction. I opened my mouth to release the words for the spell, until he grabbed my elbow.

Our eyes connected for a second until he studied all the aspects of my lips carefully. The tension made me bite my lower lip. He wrapped his hands around me and kissed me savagely. His hand on my throat slid back and up the nape, tangling his fingers in my hair as he deepened the kiss. His right hand cradled my cheek in the palm of his hand for a brief moment before it slipped down along the curves of my figure.

He tossed the blanket off of me and positioned me on the couch. He got on top of me and angled his head up as he kept kissing me. His tongue pushed into my mouth aggressively before withdrawing as he bit my lower lip. Hard enough for me to feel pain, but not as hard that it would make it bleed.

As I was basically gasping for air to enter my lungs, he pulled his lips away and commenced nibbling along my neck.

He was pulling at my clothes and pulled my skirt down. I was stunned in his possessive hands grasping every part of my body, especially my thighs. He ripped my shirt open and I heard some of the buttons fly across the room. He was grinding himself against my sensitive area. His mouth was at the juncture of my neck and nipping a path along my chest, down to my lower stomach until he reached a spot and I moaned.

My arousal was cut short when he spoke "So pawns to queens huh?" He sucked on my nipple then lifted himself up, fixing his perfect blonde hair that I had messed up a moment ago.

Wow he sure knows how to tease. Fuck I always give in, but it's impossinle not to loose yourself. It's like he knows how to do everything perfectly and hits all of the right spots.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and grabbed my skirt from the floor. I slid it up my thighs and crossed my arms above my bare chest. I didn't have anything else to wear since he ripped my shirt.

I could've easily repaired it, but I wanted him to give me one of his hoodies with it's scent on it.

"So are you thinking of lending me one of your hoodies?" I asked as I cast a spell to fix my hair. 

"No. I'm perfectly fine tutoring you like this" he said sarcastically with a tiny grin plastered on his expression. 

I sighed and stared at him. 

"Fine" he summoned a black sweater from his dresser. "There" he placed it onto my lap and traced a couple of circles on my upper thigh.

I ignored his ways of seducing me and put on the sweater and had a victory celebration inside, because it did indeed smell like him. Knowing how heavy the aroma of his cologne was, it wasn't gonna wear off quickly.

He demonstrated how to transfigure the pawn into a queen a couple of times. My first attempt went horribly, since I transfigured it into Crookshanks, which I thought was so random. I was never really fond of Hermione's cat. If Hermione was here she would've probably laughed at me.

Malfoy looked slightly amused by it but didn't comment and quickly transfigured the cat back to a pawn.

My second attempt was rather embarrassing and awkward. I transfigured it into the ring Draco gave me in fourth year. Everything went cold that instant. He still didn't comment and picked it up. He observed the dark roses on it carefully and from his eyes it looked as if he was replaying the memories of that night when he had gifted it to me. 

He looked back at my hands and I could see him slightly disappointed when he saw that I wasn't wearing it. 

I hadn't worn it since the day I took it off before the Masquerade ball. The ring symbolizes an important moment in our past but I don't know if it's still significant in our current relationship. So much has changed since then. 

I don't know even if you could call what we have between us a relationship. I don't know what it is, I don't think there is a word that could describe our situation accurately. 

He looked as confused as I did and I didn't like to see him like this so I tried to transfigure the ring and instead of transfiguring it back to a pawn somehow I turned it into a queen.

I finally did it but his expression was still the same, disappointed and confused.

I didn't know what to do, should I leave or stay?

"I should go, dinner is going to end soon" I got up and fixed my skirt. I didn't want to leave on a weird note between us "Would you like to come with me?" I offered.

Please say yes. Please say yes. He thought about it for a bit "Sure" and we exited his room. 

As we were descending the stairs I remembered that I forgot my satchel in his room.

"I forgot my satchel in your room. I'll go get it"

"I'll come with you," he said.

"No it's fine really" I started escalating back up.

"Fine. I'll wait here"

I unlocked his door and picked up my satchel from the side of the couch. As I was about to shut the door behind me, I saw the nightstand. I really wanted to know what those papers were and I know that I shouldn't go through his personal items but it was too tempting not to.

I opened the drawer and there were about five to ten scribbled notes. I took one of them and read.

_March 16th 1994_

_Dear Cordelia,_

_It's been over two months since you left me without saying a single word and I'm fucking worried! I don't know where you are and it kills me. I don't know if you're ok or not. Please for fucks sake answer me. Even if you write a single word I'll be fine, but please give me an indication that you're still alive._

_D_

So he really wrote to me but never sent them? I took another one from the drawer.

_July 22nd 1996_

_Today's the day that I become a fucking death eater. Voldemort put my mother into a cage and is torturing her and the only way he will let her be free is if I serve him. My fucking father doesn't even feel slighly disturbed of his 16 year old son becoming a worshiper of the dark lord, in the contrary he's encouraging it._

_D_

_July 27th 1996_

_He fucking lied. He didn't release her. She's still trapped in that damn cage. I tried everything to open it, but it's protected by very dark magic and I'm not strong enough to break it. I want to fuvking kill myself. She's suffering because of me._

_Death Eater_

A tear dropped from my eye and the ink of the D or Death Eater got all watery. I took a last piece of parchment, selected at random from the drawer.

_August 20th 1996_

_He wants me to kill him or he's gonna kill me._

_D_

I froze.

Draco was many things but not a killer.

I put the parchment back into the drawer and made my way back to the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

I simply nodded. 


End file.
